


Семейное дело

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Het, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Попытка женить непутевого сына может обернуться для семьи чем-то таким, чему вы будете не рады. А Гакт сразу говорил, что это плохая идея.





	1. Глава первая. Хороший сын

Каждый визит к родителям был для Гакта пыткой. Нет, конечно, теперь он уже взрослый и самостоятельный: сам зарабатывает, сам принимает решения, его жизни завидуют многие… Но отец с матерью за пять минут милой семейной беседы умудрялись поселить в нем столько новых и разбудить старых комплексов, что приходить в себя ему потом нужно было несколько дней. Вернувшись с последнего свидания, Гакт решил, что больше не будет видеться с ними, разве что случится что-нибудь. Но…

За два дня до запланированного визита сестра пришла к нему в офис и без обиняков сказала:

— Почему я должна за тебя отдуваться?! Что значит — ты не можешь приехать? Я не поеду к ним одна! Поэтому ты завтра оторвешь свою жопу от дивана и поедешь со мной в Киото! Как ты мог позвонить маме и сказать, что не приедешь?!

Гакт попытался протестовать. Но довольно мощная для женщины рука сжала его ухо, и он понял, что спорить бесполезно. Аргументы типа «занят», «сценарий», «сроки», «Хайд» на сестру не действовали.

— Хорошо, — сдался Гакт, потирая распухшее ухо. — Только не делай так больше. Больно же! Но разве мы к ним в этом году еще не ездили?  
— Ты — нет.

Сестра, понятное дело, не очень-то радовалась перспективе провести сутки в компании родителей. И Гакт даже не удивлялся этому. Много лет подряд они, ругаясь и споря, пытались спихнуть друг на друга обязанность делать родителям визиты. Сестре во время семейных встреч доставалось не меньше Гакта: двое детей и ни одного мужа, проживание в доме у брата (а не у родителей — и почему бы!) и кое-какие другие обстоятельства давали родителям повод для лекций и нотаций объемом с «Историю принца Гэндзи». Но Гакт, сочувствуя сестре, все-таки старался отмазаться и скинуть родителей на нее. За что чуть не поплатился ухом.

Одним словом, Гакт с сестрой сели в «Синкансен» до Киото и, нацепив на лица маски хороших детей, вошли под сень отчего дома. За столом они сидели тихо, опустив глаза, и поочередно отвечая на вопросы. «Да, мы здоровы», «Да, я присматриваю за ним», «Нет, она может оставаться у меня сколько угодно!», «Да, я все еще занимаюсь музыкой», «Нет, я не собираюсь выходить замуж в третий раз», «Спасибо, мама», «Как скажешь, папа!», «О да, нам тоже жаль, что наша дальняя родственница умерла», «Мы постараемся приехать на Рождество», «К сожалению, у меня очень много работы…», «Дети здоровы и передают вам привет», «Нет, лучше пока не надо приезжать: мой дом еще не готов…» и т. д.

После обеда началась самая неприятная для Гакта часть. И, помимо прочего, то, что сказал ему отец, явилось полной и ужасающей неожиданностью. Пока женщины мыли посуду на кухне, мужчины сидели в гостиной и разговаривали. Отец снова задавал дежурные вопросы, на которые Гакт, как и всегда, отвечал автоматически: они повторялись из раза в раз. Потом отец сел на любимого конька: заговорил о сыновнем долге и обязанностях перед семьей.

— Ты должен понимать, что ты не просто мой сын, ты — старший сын, наследник. Это — ответственность! Ты должен понимать это.  
— Да, отец, я понимаю, но…  
— Нет, не понимаешь. Если бы ты понимал меня, ты бы бросил заниматься тем, чем ты занимаешься. Ты бы чаще приезжал, и твоей бедной матери не пришлось бы краснеть за тебя перед соседями. Ты с детства был непочтителен. Но я всегда надеялся, что ты образумишься. Но что я вижу сейчас? Тебе почти тридцать, а ты ведешь себя как подросток. Твой внешний вид — позор для любого японца! Белые волосы! Хочешь быть янки? Ты ведешь себя недостойно! Ты — плохой сын! Ты позоришь свою семью, всю Японию! Ведешь недостойный образ жизни, общаешься с нежелательными людьми. Ты позволил своей сестре уйти от мужа! Ни ты, ни она не подумали, что это бросает тень на нашу семью. В стародавние времена тебе бы велели сделать сеппуку. Такие, как ты, позор для всех.

Гакт молча опустил голову. Голос отца звучал ровно и спокойно, говоря, он не глядел на сына, но его слова хлестали, как плети. Гакт мысленно приготовился к следующей части экзекуции, но отец вдруг сказал:

— Все это потому, что рядом с тобой нет хорошей женщины, настоящей японки, которая могла бы вразумить тебя. Поэтому я решил женить тебя до твоего тридцатилетия.  
— Старик, ты рехнулся?! — вырвалось у Гакта.  
— Молчи! Ты единственный сын в семье. Твоя обязанность — продолжить наш род. Поэтому я решил выбрать для тебя хорошую жену.  
— Отец, позволь напомнить: я уже был женат. И…  
— На кореянке! Разве это можно назвать браком?! Ты должен жениться на японке и подарить нам с матерью внуков. При хорошей жене ты станешь достойным человеком.  
— Отец, у тебя есть внуки.  
— Не говори мне о них! Они дети твоей сестры, но кто их отец? Где ее муж?  
— Они все равно твои внуки, хотя она и развелась с мужем. В них течет твоя кровь. И…  
— Это не то. Ты старший сын, мой наследник. Ты должен стать мужем и отцом. Или ты настолько глуп, что не понимаешь этого?  
— Я понимаю, отец. Но…  
— Нет никаких «но», сын. Если ты не найдешь себе жену, то я это сделаю. К своему тридцатилетию ты должен жениться. На хорошей девушке. Японке. Из хорошей семьи.  
— Это невозможно! Я… Я… Я не хочу жениться! Я уже был женат и понял, что семейная жизнь не для меня. Я…  
— Молчи! Я вижу, что ты не желаешь понимать своей ответственности передо мной и своей семьей. Поэтому я сам выберу тебе невесту. И я не желаю слышать никаких возражений.  
— А если она мне не понравится?  
— Твои симпатии мало меня волнуют, сын. Главное, чтобы это была хорошая и скромная девушка из уважаемой семьи, здоровая.  
— Хорошо, — буркнул Гакт. — Но что если я ей не понравлюсь?  
— Хочешь сказать, я воспитал настолько плохого сына, что он не может понравиться девушке?!  
— Нет! Но…  
— Молчи! Ты такой грубый, сын! Разве ты не знаешь, что хороший сын должен слушать своего отца, почтительно опустив голову и покорно принимая все его решения? Разве ты не любишь меня и свою мать, которая и так настрадалась из-за тебя? Я понимаю, что ты еще молод, тебе хочется погулять, ты подвержен искушениям. Но ведь именно поэтому я и хочу женить тебя. Женитьба пойдет тебе на пользу.

***

— Что он сказал?! Мои дети — ему не внуки?! — Сестра сделала еще глоток. — Старый хрен!  
— Мне бы твои проблемы… — Гакт взял у нее бутылку. — Мне велено жениться до тридцатилетия.

Они сидели в бывшей комнате Гакта и уничтожали привезенный с собой запас алкоголя. Чтобы родители не узнали об этой шалости, за стаканами на кухню не пошли, пили прямо из горла.

— Вот увидишь, — ехидно сказала сестра, — он выберет тебе такого крокодила, что у тебя на нее в жизни не встанет, и внуков он не дождется. Придется ему смириться с моими ублюдками.  
— Не ерничай. Между прочим, если бы не ты, мне бы не пришлось все это выслушивать!  
— Не приехал бы ты сюда, он бы приперся к тебе. Ты же понимаешь, что он решил тебя женить, значит — не отвяжется.  
— «Ты что, янки?» — передразнил Гакт отца. — «Хорошая жена сделает из тебя человека». Черт бы его побрал!  
— Не печалься, братик. Выкрутишься как-нибудь. В худшем случае, он лишит тебя наследства. А того наследства там… И потом… Вдруг тебе понравится быть женатым?  
— Я уже был женат, если ты забыла.  
— О, я помню твою женушку. Всегда хотела спросить. Чем она тебя напоила, что ты решил жениться на ней?  
— Ну, она была красивая, а мне было двадцать и хотелось секса.

Они проговорили почти до самого утра. За завтраком, который казался им таким же семейным адом, как и обед накануне, оба отпрыска славного семейства старались не клевать носом и не выказывать признаков похмелья. Разговор за столом опять свернул на тему семейных радостей.

— Мама, — не выдержал Гакт, — ты знала об этом? Знала, что он хочет меня женить?!

Мать смутилась. Конечно, Гакт знал это, она не могла бы спорить с отцом, но все-таки он надеялся, что она хотя бы попыталась заступиться за него, за него и за сестру.

— Гаку, — сказала, наконец, мать, — я, конечно, не думаю, что мы должны решать такие вопросы за тебя, но я согласна с твоим отцом: женитьба пошла бы тебе на пользу.  
— Я понимаю, — пробормотал Гакт, сникая под тяжелым взглядом отца.

Мать улыбнулась. Сестра сидела, уставившись в тарелку. «Хорошо, — подумал про себя Гакт, — я буду разыгрывать хорошего сына…»

— Больше не хочу об этом говорить, — сказал отец. — Я договорюсь о встрече с девушкой и сообщу тебе. И даже не пытайся отговориться работой. Это не работа, то, чем ты занимаешься.

Гакт мысленно достал меч и порубил отца на сотню кусочков, но вслух ничего не сказал, только почтительно кивнул.


	2. Глава вторая. На кухне

Через несколько дней Гакт с сестрой сидели на кухне и разговаривали, переваривая поездку к родителям. До этого нормально поговорить им не удавалось: Гакт, вернувшись, сразу погрузился в работу, а у его сестры были свои заботы.

— Нет, ну, ты слышала этот бред насчет женитьбы?!  
— Братик, прекрати ныть, а то я тебя стукну. И не переживай так: когда ты женишься, они начнут тебя пилить по какому-нибудь иному поводу.

Гакт скорчил рожу и показал сестре язык. Она ответила тем же и отобрала у него сигарету.

— Ну, ты, пожалуй, права, — сказал Гакт, отбирая сигарету обратно и ненавязчиво пододвигая к сестре пачку. — Может, переживать, правда, не из-за чего. Может, он женит меня на Рурико Ятэ*.  
— А Оно-но Комати* тебе не надо?  
— Нет. Ты забыла, чем история с одним из ее женихов закончилась?

Сестра уже хотела ответить, как в кухню ввалился Ю, не совсем одетый и совсем не проснувшийся.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, направляясь к кофеварке.  
— Доброе утро, — хором отозвались брат с сестрой.  
— Ой.

При виде женщины, появление которых у Гакта на кухне было редкостью, Ю смутился, пробормотал еще что-то и вышел из кухни. Через минуту он вернулся — уже в халате.

— Видишь, братик, как благотворно я влияю на твою группу. Одеваться к завтраку уже научились, — не удержалась сестра.  
— Извините, Кейко-сан, я не знал, что вы здесь.  
— Все в порядке. Я же дважды замужем была. Вряд ли увижу что-то новое.

Ю осклабился.

— Хотите кофе? — спросил он.  
— Было бы хорошо, спасибо, — отозвалась сестра и тут же переключилась на брата: — Вот ты тут разнылся, что тебя хотят женить, а я бы не отказалась поныть по поводу того, что наши родители уговаривают меня вернуться к мужу.  
— Что, серьезно?  
— Угу. Пока вы с папочкой строили планы по заманиванию в нашу дружную семейку какой-нибудь невинной и ничего не подозревающей девушки, мамочка уговаривала меня вернуться к мужу.

Ю тактично кашлянул, напоминая о своем присутствии. Ему вовсе не улыбалось подслушивать разговор о семейных делах Гакта — за многие годы дружбы он и так наслушался; но его, казалось, даже не замечали.

— Серьезно? Она что, не знает, почему ты от него ушла?  
— Знает, конечно. И что ты сломал ему руку — тоже.  
— Ты сломал ее мужу руку?! — не выдержал Ю.  
— Моя вина, — не стал отпираться Гакт, — в другой раз сломаю обе. А потом еще яйца отрежу.  
— Господи, Гакт! — воскликнул Ю. — Ты!..

Ю хотел сказать, что такого хулиганства он даже от Гакта не ожидал, но Кейко его перебила:

— Кто-то мне тут кофе обещал налить.

Ю пробормотал извинения и налил даме кофе.

— Спасибо. А про руку — правда. И поверь мне, если бы брат этого не сделал, я бы сделала.

Гакт взял сестру за руку.

— Не думай об этом, — ласково сказал он. — Ты же сама говоришь, что они всегда найдут, к чему прицепиться.  
— Да еще и отец сказал… — Она оборвала фразу и поднялась с места. — Ладно, мальчики, болтайте, а у меня дел полно.

Когда сестра вышла, Гакт повернулся к Ю и гневно сверкнул на него очами.

— Это что сейчас такое было, а?  
— Ты про что? — не понял Ю.  
— «Налить вам кофе, Кейко-сан», «извините, Кейко-сан». Ты что, клеишься к моей сестре?!  
— Нет, конечно! Я бы в жизни не стал… я просто стараюсь быть вежливым.  
— То есть что, она недостаточно хороша для тебя?!  
— Черт, Гаку, ты сам себя слышишь? То ругаешься, что я к ней якобы лезу, то — что я не лезу… Определись уже.  
— Так ты пристаешь к моей сестре или нет?  
— Нет! Сестра друга вне игры — это закон. А за что ты сломал руку ее мужу?

Гакт замялся. Ему было неприятно говорить об этом. К тому же, сестра была бы не в восторге, расскажи он все Ю. Но пусть лучше Ю все знает, решил Гакт, а то еще подумает, что он просто так это сделал.

— Только не ляпни при ней, она не простит, что я разболтал.  
— Ну, это само собой. Так?..  
— Ну, представь, что обнимаешь свою сестру при встрече и замечаешь у нее за ухом синяк. Что бы ты сделал на моем месте? В нашей семье никто не поднимет руки на женщину. Я убить его был готов! Потом она рассказала, что это был далеко не первый раз… И она терпела, пока я не узнал и не вмешался! Понимаешь теперь?  
— Да, понимаю. И ваши родители об этом знают? И хотят, чтобы она к нему вернулась?  
— Да. Развод — это позор. Два развода — катастрофа.  
— Весело вы к родителям съездили…

У самого Ю поездки домой ассоциировались с вкусной едой и блаженной леностью. Его баловали и голубили, кормили вкусно и много, а после не хотели отпускать. Семья Гакта была совсем другой. Гакт всегда возвращался от родителей мрачным и хмурым, а не сытым и отдохнувшим, жаловался на отца, ныл, опять жаловался… Вот и теперь Ю был уверен, что история еще не закончена.

— Это еще не все. Ю! — Гакт порывисто схватил друга за руку. — Ю! Это ужас! Отец решил меня женить!  
— Женить? — Ю не смог сдержать усмешки.  
— Ну да! Представляешь?!  
— Честно говоря, мне трудно представить женщину, которая без дула пистолета у виска пойдет с тобой к алтарю.  
— Это обидно. Но мне тоже трудно… А отец считает, что хорошая скромная девушка сделает из меня человека.

Ю заржал в голос. Гакт швырнул в него куском сахара. В этот момент в дверях снова появилась сестра.

— Братик, — сказала она. — Мама только что звонила. Она в Токио сейчас и хочет с нами встретиться. По-моему, что-то случилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рурико Ятэ — мисс Япония 2001 года.  
> *Оно-но Комати – поэтесса эпохи Хэйан; известная красавица и сердцеедка. По легенде, она поставила влюбленному в нее Фукакусе условие: ждать ее у ее дома сто ночей подряд. К сожалению, выполнить свою часть договора она не смогла, так как Фукакуса после таких подвигов простудился и умер.


	3. Глава третья. Новости из дому

— ЧТО?! Развод?!

Два отпрыска славного семейства ошарашенно уставились сначала на свою мать, продолжавшую невозмутимо ковыряться вилочкой в салате, потом друг на друга, как бы ища поддержки в только что расколовшемся пополам мире. Мать кинула на своих детей строгий взгляд, и оба тут же прикусили языки, вспомнив, что так орать — неприлично.

— Мама! — громким шёпотом сказали оба.

Их мама, сколько они себя помнили, не отходила от законного супруга ни на шаг. Она всегда была дома, заботилась о детях и муже, как и положено хорошей японской жене. Она умела быть строгой и одним взглядом или движением брови могла загнать рвущееся из детей буйство. Когда она позвонила, что приехала в Токио, оба: и брат, и сестра — почувствовали неладное: их мать никогда не уезжала из города без их отца или хотя бы кого-нибудь из подруг. Никогда! Значит — что-то случилось! Гакт подозревал (не без злорадства), что отец неожиданно заболел и находится в критическом состоянии, но сестра развенчала его теорию, сказав, что тогда мать бы просто позвонила, а не примчалась в Токио. Впрочем, она добавила, что своих версий у неё нет — настолько это событие из ряда вон. Теперь, сидя с матерью за столом в одном из лучших ресторанов Токио, они услышали от неё, что она собирается развестись с их отцом и вернуться на Окинаву. И это после сорока лет совместной жизни!

— Я решила, что лучше вам узнать об этом от меня, — сказала мать спокойно. — Мы с вашим отцом давно приняли решение, теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.

Гакт встретился глазами с сестрой. Им обоим было, что сказать по этому поводу, но даже у таких непослушных детей не повернулся язык произнести это вслух. Оба опустили головы и пробормотали невнятно: «Мы понимаем…»

Гакт любил мать. И благодаря этой любви он инстинктивно чувствовал, что его мать несчастна с его отцом. Когда первый шок от известия прошёл, он подумал, что, возможно, для матери так лучше. Он бы даже поздравил её, если бы был уверен, что в ответ не получит строгий взгляд тёмных, как и у него самого, глаз. Но, несмотря на такие мысли, он никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего: это были его родители, а не семейная пара из телесериала. Когда его сестра ушла от первого мужа, его не было рядом, он узнал об этом уже постфактум, второй её развод он от души поддерживал. Развод родителей был совсем другим делом! Они же их родители! Какие бы ни были сложные у них отношения, они любили их… Он почувствовал, как сестра нашла под столом его руку и крепко сжала. Он мотнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Но… — снова заговорила мать. — Но мы решили повременить с окончательным разрывом — до твоей свадьбы.  
— Что?  
— Ты слышал меня, Гаку. Мы оба: и я, и твой отец — хотим, чтобы ты обзавёлся семьёй. Ты наш наследник, твой долг — продолжить наш род.

Гакт заскрипел зубами, но сдержался. Он только ещё сильнее сжал руку сестры, всё ещё лежавшую в его руке.

— Мама, — осторожно начал он, — я всего лишь хочу сказать… Разве эти два события должны зависеть друг от друга? Если вы решили разойтись, я не должен вам мешать. Разве не так? И потом… Что если я никогда не женюсь? Ведь всякое может случиться…  
— Твой отец так решил, и я согласна с ним. Хотя бы у одного из нас должна быть семья. Нельзя всем разводиться и быть холостяками.

Произнеся последнюю фразу, она кинула короткий, но выразительный взгляд на Кейко. Гакт сжал руку сестры сильнее, давая понять, что лучше бы ей сейчас помалкивать, но вообще он на её стороне, конечно.

Когда семейный обед наконец-то закончился, Гакт с сестрой, не сговариваясь, направились в ближайший бар. Там сестра вдруг разрыдалась прямо в зале, не обращая внимания на посетителей.

— Эй, сестрёнка! — Гакт, неожиданно быстро захмелевший, погладил сестру по голове. — Зачем ты плачешь? Нашим старикам давно пора разойтись.  
— Это я и без тебя знаю, — вяло огрызнулась Кейко, вытирая слёзы.  
— Тогда зачем ты плачешь?  
— Сама не знаю, братик. — Она помолчала. — Тебе не кажется, что они как будто отыгрываются на нас? Раз у них не сложилось, аж до развода дошло, то у нас должно сложиться: я должна вернуться к мужу, который меня бил, а ты — срочно жениться, хотя у тебя даже девушки нет… На крайний случай — парня. Может, я неправа, может, я плохая дочь… Но это несправедливо!  
— Да. Но я уже говорил: я не гей.  
— Да ладно тебе! Можно подумать, я против! Женился бы на Ю, то-то папа бы от радости зашёлся. — Она нервно улыбнулась.  
— Я не гей, — повторил Гакт. — А ты — уже напилась.  
— Ну, тогда я за него замуж выйду. Ты же не будешь ревновать?  
— Э! Даже не думай! Никто из этих сукиных детей не тронет мою сестру! Пусть только сунется к тебе!

Сестра от души рассмеялась. Гакт тоже улыбнулся. Но с Ю решил воспитательную беседу ещё раз провести — на всякий случай.


	4. Глава четвёртая. Брат и сестра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Считаю нужным ещё раз сказать о том, что все события, относящиеся к семье Гакта, вымышлены. Хоть я и опираюсь на то, что он писал в автобиографии или говорил в интервью, даю всё-таки волю своей фантазии, а она часто заводит меня очень далеко. Прошу помнить об этом и не воспринимать написанное как в этой главе, так и во всём фанфике, как реальные факты.

Достигнув возраста, достаточного для хотя бы поверхностного понимания человеческих отношений, Гакт увидел, что его родители друг друга не любят и вряд ли когда-нибудь любили. В их семейном доме никогда не жила любовь. Холодная и чопорная, как леди из романа Диккенса, мать не умела или не хотела выказывать детям свою любовь и нежность. Отец же и вовсе не придавал значения таким мелочам. Место любви и ласки занимали строгость, запреты и лекции о морали.

За всю свою жизнь Гакт ни разу не услышал от родителей ни слова одобрения или утешения. Слезы встречались холодным и строгим: «Ты мужчина! Мужчины не плачут!», даже больной, он не получал ничего, кроме распоряжений: «ляг в постель», «выпей это», «съешь то». В жару и бреду ему снились кошмары, он просыпался от собственного крика и звал мать. Та приходила и пыталась успокоить его. Но и обнимала сына она как-то холодно, точно не умела этого делать. Ребенок хватал ее за руки, цеплялся за плечи, плакал, захлебываясь слезами, а мать в ответ только рассеянно гладила его по волосам и просила успокоиться. Она просто не знала, что делать с этой бурей. Гакт рос болезненным, странным, при этом имел бешеный нрав и был неуправляемым. Родители смотрели на это странное существо и стремились уместить его поведение в хоть какие-то рамки. Чтобы найти применение его неуемной энергии, бушевавшей в нем, они усадили его за рояль. Но беса, вселившегося в него, укротить не удалось. Чем старше становился Гакт, тем больше ему запрещали: система запретов казалась его родителям единственным способом приструнить мальчишку.

Бывая в гостях у одноклассников, Гакт видел, что большинство семей похожи на его собственную, но были и другие семьи — семьи, где дети купались в родительской любви. Как он завидовал им! Конечно, это были нормальные дети, но…

Долгое время Гакт ревновал родителей к сестре, полагая, что её они любят больше, но, став старше, понял, что едва ли это было так.

Кейко была первым ребенком в семье и получила всё, что прилагается к этому статусу: младшего брата и огромное количество надежд, которые она не смогла оправдать. Согласно всем приметам и чаяниям молодых супругов, первым должен был родиться мальчик. Молодые родители ждали сына, первенца, наследника. Но родилась девочка. Мать по неопытности или из отсутствия чувства такта не умела скрыть своего разочарования. Вся жизнь Кейко прошла под знаком этого разочарования. Сколько могла, она отрабатывала свою провинность: примерно училась, выполняла все просьбы и поручения родителей, возилась с братом, когда он болел (хотя и ненавидела его со всей беспощадностью старшего и доселе единственного ребёнка), никогда не перечила отцу и матери, — но все старания были напрасны. Она могла быть идеальной дочерью, но родителям нужен был сын…

Но и её брат стал для родителей не меньшим разочарованием, чем она. Старший сын и наследник рос болезненным, хилым, при этом имел бешеный нрав и неуемную фантазию. Ему приходилось жить в мире живых мертвецов, уворачиваться от отцовской палки и ежечасно справляться то с подступающим жаром, то с носовым кровотечением. Кейко испытывала к нему чувство, более похожее на сочувствие, чем на сестринскую любовь. Она жалела его, но едва ли была хоть сколько-нибудь привязана к нему.

Когда он вырос достаточно для того, чтобы иметь более серьезные провинности, чем россказни о покойниках, отношения брата и сестры стали походить на отношения двух подельников, связанных друг с другом не столько личной привязанностью, сколько необходимостью. Они прикрывали грешки друг друга, не сознавались в том, кому принадлежит та или иная запретная вещь.

Как старшая, Кейко отвечала за брата. Гакт додумался до того, чтобы перерезать в рояле пару струн — не уследила; выйдя утром из дома, он не дошел до школы — не проконтролировала. И так далее. Брат убегал из дома, не делал уроков, грубил учителям, ввязывался в драки, а чуть позже — не пропускал ни одного миловидного женского личика. Родители едва успевали заминать один скандал за другим, и над головой Кейко громом раздавались упреки в недостаточном радении о воспитании брата. Она молча выслушивала это, бросала на брата тяжелый взгляд, а по ночам ревела в подушку.

Брат же, инстинктивно чувствуя вину за то, что ей так за него достается, платил ей чем мог. Он покрывал ее тайные свидания, прятал у себя в комнате ее сигареты, дарил ей разные мелкие подарки. По сути своей, их отношения были сделкой: если ты не скажешь, то и я не скажу.

В то время Гакт был гораздо сильнее привязан к сестре, чем она к нему. Он восхищался ею: он была одной из самых умных и красивых женщин в его тогдашнем окружении; к тому же, она была единственным человеком в семье, с кем он мог нормально разговаривать и кто никогда не осуждал его. Она часто подтрунивала над ним, могла отвесить подзатыльник за какую-нибудь сломанную или взятую без спросу вещь, но от нее он никогда не слышал фраз типа «разве так делают хорошие мальчики?» и «ты ничтожество, что может из тебя вырасти?!».

Продлись период их заговорщической дружбы чуть дольше, они бы стали настоящими друзьями, но Кейко вышла замуж и покинула родительский дом. Гакт остался один на один со своими демонами. Связь с сестрой была потеряна: переписки они не вели, а во время её редких визитов они почти не бывали наедине, что не давало им возможности более или менее нормально поговорить. Не дождавшись совершеннолетия, он сбежал из дома.

Выходя замуж, Кейко имела одно желание — уехать от родителей. Конечно, она могла бы, как многие японки того времени, найти работу и обеспечивать себя сама, тем самым освободившись от родительской опеки, но в их консервативной семье не одобрили бы такой образ жизни, а просто сбежать она не решилась. Она полагала, что замужество избавит ее от родительского гнета, но очень скоро поняла, что не стоило менять одно на другое. Она не любила мужа, и единственной радостью для нее стало материнство. Прислушиваясь к жизни, зарождавшейся внутри нее, она удивлялась, как это ее мать могла быть так холодна к детям: ей казалось, что это существо, которое пока еще нетерпеливо ворочалось в ее животе, не может не вызывать любви и нежности. Ей нравилось быть беременной и заботиться по маленьких. Даже нелюбимый муж не был ей противен в то время. Иногда ее терзал страх, что она будет так же холодна и неласкова, как и ее мать, но этого не случилось. Хотя она и не баловала своих детей, но и не упускала случая лишний раз сказать им доброе слово, поцеловать или обнять. Она умела быть строгой и требовать от них послушания, но умела быть и нежной, с удовольствием играя с ними или рассказывая им сказки.

Отношения с мужем со временем становились все хуже. Когда она выходила замуж, то хотя бы уважала его, теперь же она глубоко его презирала. Ей было противно ложиться с ним в одну постель, сидеть за одним столом. Она родила от него двоих, но считала его безвольным, глупым, а временами просто жалким. Даже тот факт, что этот человек был отцом её детей, ничуть не умалял его недостатков. Жить с ним она больше не могла. Оправившись от последних родов достаточно, чтобы жить самостоятельно, она объявила супругу, что уходит от него. Супруг не стал возражать.

Как ни тяжело ей было самой теперь со всем справляться, она не жалела о случившемся. Трудности не пугали ее. Она справлялась. Двое погодков и мать-одиночка! Но она не позволяла себе тонуть в жалости к себе. От бывшего мужа она получала алименты; квартиру делила со старой подругой, которая охотно ей помогала. Кейко была хорошо образована и не боялась работы, так что на жизнь ей хватало. В конце концов, рассуждала она, лучше так, чем с мужчиной, которого не только не любишь, но и презираешь. Она искренне радовалась — всему. Дети были здоровы, у нее было жилье, достаточно — хотя и не так уж много — денег, интересная работа, друзья. Изредка случались романы, быстротечные и ни к чему не обязывающие. Она была почти счастлива. Уж точно счастливее многих… Ее огорчало только то, что родители не жалели сил и времени на то, чтобы упрекать ее в таком неблаговидном поступке. Впрочем, ничего другого она и не ждала.

Зато после перерыва в несколько лет она снова начала общаться с братом. Она знала от родителей, что он сбежал из дома и редко даёт о себе знать. Сама она его не искала и встретила совершенно случайно. Семейное воссоединение вышло довольно неловким. Однажды подруга уговорила Кейко пойти в хост-клуб. («Тебе нужно отдохнуть и развеяться!») При виде сестры Гакт не подал виду, что растерялся; однако всё-таки уличил момент, чтобы попросить её больше сюда не приходить. «Тем более, — добавил он, — что я скоро уволюсь. Я буду петь в группе».

К наполеоновским планам брата Кейко отнеслась скептически. Она помнила, как трудно было его заставить сосредоточиться на чём-то. Его сообщение о том, что он собирается петь в группе, вызвало у неё улыбку. Но всё-таки, думала она, это лучше, чем хост-клуб.

Они часто виделись теперь. Хотя у каждого была своя жизнь, мало чем связанная с жизнью другого, у них нашлось немало тем для разговоров — гораздо больше, чем во время пребывания в родительском доме. В конце концов, их отношения стали тем, что обычно представляют из себя отношения брата и сестры. К племянникам Гакт проявил самый искренний интерес и иногда даже соглашался посидеть с ними.

Однажды Гакт представил Кейко свою жену. Это была маленькая и хрупкая девушка, довольно красивая. Кейко смотрела на нее и пыталась понять, почему эта девушка вышла за мальчишку, у которого из достатка были только непомерные амбиции и легкая форма шизофрении. В отличие от Гакта, девушка не выглядела влюбленной или хотя бы очарованной, ей не нужно было сбегать из-под родительской кровли или получать вид на жительство (он, по ее словам, у нее уже был). Очень скоро стало понятно, что инициатором этого брака стал Гакт, который так был влюблен в свою жену, что ничего не соображал.

Отец, услышав о женитьбе сына на кореянке, пришел в ярость. Мало того, что тот удрал из дома, так еще и женился на… кореянке. Дочь развелась, имея четверых детей, а сын женат на иностранке! Послал бог детишек! От злости старик чуть ли не впервые в жизни заболел. Болезнь казалась опасной, и мать попросила детей приехать — никто не знает, что может случиться. Дети (и внуки, конечно) навестили его, и впервые за долгое время все почтенное семейство собралось за одним столом.

«Надо же, мы даже были похожи на семью!» — сказала Кейко брату, когда они остались одни. Гакт согласился с ней, а после доверительно сообщил, что разводится с женой. «Мы больше не должны быть вместе, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что я создан для семейной жизни. Я женился на ней, потому что думал, что так правильно. Разве не так делают все влюбленные? Но у меня нет денег даже на то, чтобы сводить ее в ресторан в ее день рождения. Что уж говорить о более важных вещах? Никогда больше не женюсь! Семейная жизнь гораздо сложнее, чем кажется».

От развода Гакт оправился довольно быстро и сосредоточился на музыке. Его карьера шла в гору, он работал не покладая рук. Наблюдая за ним, слушая его разглагольствования о прекрасном будущем, его сестра невольно восхищалась им. Наверное, впервые в жизни она могла сказать, что любит брата и уважает его. Он уже не был тем мальчишкой, которого она помнила. Он твёрдо шёл к своей цели, и постепенно Кейко стала не меньше, чем он, верить, что его ждёт большое будущее.

Когда Гакт перебрался в Токио, они стали переписываться. Письма писали не часто, но регулярно. В одном из писем Кейко сообщила брату, что собирается замуж и сразу после свадьбы переедет вместе с мужем в Токио. Впервые со времён девичества она была влюблена. Её муж представлялся ей воплощением всего того, о чём мечтает почти каждая женщина. Однако брат не разделил её восторгов. Он на несколько дней приезжал в Киото, Кейко познакомила его со своим женихом. После Гакт прямо и без обиняков заявил ей, что считает ее благоверного непорядочным, заносчивым и насквозь фальшивым. Кейко резко оборвала такие речи. Никаких оснований для подобных выводов у Гакта не было, — тем тяжелее было потом убедиться в его правоте.

Когда муж первый раз поднял на нее руку, она стерпела молча; во второй — дала сдачи. Но этим дело не кончилось. Он часто раздражался и срывался на ней. Однажды она в пылу очередной ссоры заявила, что уйдёт от него. Он умолял, она простила. Иногда она жалела о своей мягкости. Но она любила его! И он был таким добрым и заботливым! И у детей должен быть отец — пусть и не родной, и проч., и проч. Как и многие женщины в подобных ситуациях, она тешила себя надеждой, что однажды всё изменится и в доме воцарится мир. Но ничего не менялось. Замкнутый круг разорвало вмешательство брата. Увидев синяк у неё за ухом, он ни о чем не спросил. Муж Кейко был довольно крупным и сильным, но с привыкшим драться на улицах Гактом справиться не смог. В ходе драки Гакт сломал ему руку — вышло это, конечно, случайно, но исход боя решило. Только увидев, как противник скулит от боли, прижимая руку к груди, он заговорил: «Если ты еще раз!..» Потом он повернулся к сестре: «Какого чёрта?! Тебе негде жить или что?! Я же твой брат, чёрт побери! Ты думаешь, я бы заботился о вас хуже, чем этот сукин сын?!»

Он никогда не напоминал сестре о том, что говорил ей до свадьбы. Возможно, он и сам забыл о своих словах; возможно, считал, что и без этого его сестре хватит.

Второй развод дочери вызвал у родителей реакцию еще более негативную, чем первый. Досталось и брату: подбил сестру на такое дело. Кейко набралась храбрости и рассказала матери о причинах случившегося. В ответ она услышала: «Надо было терпеть! Он твой муж». Больше Кейко не пыталась оправдываться.

Теперь, когда мать сама собиралась развестись, она не изменила своего мнения, и это злило Кейко, о чём она говорила брату весь вечер. Гакт терпеливо слушал сестру и не пытался спорить с ней: она была права в своей обиде. Но ему, в отличие от сестры, казалось странным не то, что родители разводились, а то, что они делали это только сейчас.

— Разве они были когда-нибудь счастливы? — спросил он. — Ты никогда не думала, что, в сущности, они только мучились всю жизнь?  
— Ты прав, конечно, — ответила Кейко. — Но ты же понимаешь, что злюсь я на них не за это.  
— Да, понимаю…  
— Но, честно говоря, я никогда не думала, что до такого может дойти, в нашей-то семейке, мы же такие добропорядочные!  
— Честно говоря, я тоже. Но всё-таки это вполне закономерно. Я никогда раньше об этом не задумывался, но сейчас мне кажется, что они к нам всегда так относились потому, что не любили друг друга. — Он помолчал, закурил. — Что за радость связывать свою жизнь с человеком, которого терпеть не можешь? И отец хочет, чтобы я тоже прошёл через это! А ради чего? Поддержать престиж семьи?  
— Конечно. Сколько можно позорить семью, крутить задницей на сцене и трахать в гримерке фанаток? Пора браться за ум, братик.  
— Я не трахаю фанаток, тем более в гримерках!  
— Если так, то какой, вообще, смысл заниматься музыкой?  
— Тебе бы только смеяться надо мной. Забыла, что это твое дурное влияние сделало из меня хулигана, прогульщика, хоста и то чучело, которое вертит задом на сцене?  
— Твое дурное влияние и вовсе разрушило мой брак, — парировала сестра.  
— Значит, квиты, — ответил Гакт, открывая новую бутылку. — Выпьешь еще?  
— Да, спасибо. Интересно, отец уже подобрал тебе невесту?  
— Надеюсь, нет, — мрачно сказал Гакт.  
— Ну, может, всё не так страшно? Вдруг вы влюбитесь друг в друга с первого взгляда? Если мне не повезло, то это не значит, что у тебя должно быть так же…  
— Хочется верить. Но с моим везением и любовью отца ко мне это будет жирная старая дева без капли ума. Я готов поспорить на свою машину, что так и будет! Прекрати смеяться!  
— Ладно, — ответила сестра. — Ставлю что угодно, что такого страшилища даже отец не найдёт!

Дня через два Гакт получил от отца письмо, в котором тот просил срочно приехать — нашлась невеста.


	5. Глава пятая. Семейная сцена

Гакту стоило немалых трудов уговорить сестру поехать с ним. Пришлось прибегнуть к подкупу, шантажу, угрозам, мольбам, воззвать к милосердию, и крепость в конце концов пала, правда, при условии, что Гакт «наконец заткнется и будет молчать всю дорогу». 

— Честно говоря, — сказала сестра, когда сделка была заключена, — зачем я тебе? Ты что, разучился с девушками разговаривать?  
— Что за чушь! Конечно, нет! Но мне нужна поддержка. К тому же, ты умеешь отваживать от меня девушек, как никто.  
— Что-о-о?  
— Ну, помнишь, мне еще в школе нравилась девочка, а ты ей рассказала про меня пару историй, и она потом меня избегала?  
— Я ей рассказала, что ты сломал ее брату нос.   
— Он пытался отобрать у меня деньги! Это была самозащита!  
— А избегала она тебя, потому что ты, олух, вместо букета цветов, как делают нормальные люди, преподнес ей лягушку.   
— О том, что это был я, тоже ты ей сказала.  
— Разумеется. Мне просто было жаль бедную девочку...  
— Ну конечно! Короче, если кто и сможет отвадить от меня потенциальную супругу, то только ты!   
— Господи, ведь просила же я у родителей собаку! Нет, они подсунули мне тебя! — простонала сестра, театрально закатив глаза. — И чем я им так досадила?  
— Ой, да ладно! Я же лучше собаки!  
— Черт с тобой, братик! Только давай без патетики. 

***  
Отца дома не было. Мать встретила детей с вежливой радостью. Гакт, однако, чувствовал за этой радостью какое-то напряжение. Не то это сказывалась его собственная нервозность, не то мать явно что-то мучило. Впрочем, больше воздуха в отцовском доме его беспокоила предстоящая встреча с невестой. («Бр! От одного слова в дрожь бросает!» — подумал он.) Ему не хотелось ни жениться, ни выслушивать очередную лекцию от отца... Сестра ничем не облегчала ему задачу: припоминая титул «лучшей разрушительницы личной жизни брата», она с нескрываемым злорадством наблюдала, как он бродит по дому, кусает губы и изображает тень отца Гамлета. В конце концов она все-таки сжалилась над ним и выманила его из дома покурить. 

— Ну, что ты бесишься, братик? Девицу ты еще не видел, а отец дома будет не раньше завтрашнего вечера. У тебя еще куча времени, чтобы насладиться холостой жизнью.   
— Ты — сама доброта, — огрызнулся Гакт, смачно затягиваясь. — А вот что я буду делать послезавтра?   
— Даже если вас съели, у вас есть целых два выхода.  
— Что?

Кейко посерьезнела и сказала:

— Братик, да что с тобой? Я тебя таким психованным последний раз видела еще до своего первого замужества. — Она погладила брата по голове. — Или тебе действительно так плохо из-за всего этого? Если честно, я не думаю, что папочкина затея будет иметь успех. Ты же не сопливый подросток уже. Ты, мать твою, Гакт. Не кисни.  
— Я, мать нашу, всё еще сын нашего, мать его, отца. Но спасибо.  
— Ну, я думаю, как только твоя нареченная узнает, что ваш медовый месяц пройдет на Тайване во время съемок боевика...  
— Moon Child – это не боевик, я же тебе объяснял...  
— Ну да, ну да. Короче. Она сама тебя пошлет, особенно после того, как увидит, какими глазами ты смотришь на Хайда...

Гакт рассмеялся.

— Вот если бы он был девушкой, я бы женился с разбегу.   
— Одень его в платье и предъяви отцу как свою невесту.   
— Я боюсь, жена Хайда будет против.  
— Предъяви обоих и скажи, что это твой гарем.

Гакт рассмеялся и ничего не ответил. Он снова погрузился в мрачные размышления. Вспоминал разговор с отцом, приезд мамы... В голове вдруг мелькнула мысль, зацепившись за которую, Гакт поднялся и сказал сестре:

— Я должен поговорить с мамой.   
— О чём?  
— Мне сейчас пришло в голову... Может, это не папина затея?   
— Хм... Ну тогда я точно тебе не завидую. Мама с тебя не слезет, даже если выяснит, что ты гей, импотент и вообще девочка. Крепись, братишка.

***  
Мать сидела в гостиной перед телевизором. Показывали что-то историческое. На экране женщина в многослойном кимоно что-то витиевато объясняла важному самураю. «Из меня бы самурай посимпатичнее вышел, – не кстати подумал Гакт. – Вот бы мне в тайга-дораме сняться...» 

— Мама, – позвал он.

Мать подняла взгляд.

— Что? 

Гакт помолчал, кусая губы, а потом все-таки спросил, решив обойтись без лишних реверансов и обиняков:

— Это папина была идея, со свадьбой, или твоя? Потому что... сам бы он до этого не додумался.

Мать уставилась на него, как кошка на мышь. Ей явно были неприятны его слова. Она выключила телевизор и вздохнула.

— Я забочусь о твоем будущем, — произнесла она тоном классной дамы. — Но меня бы ты не стал слушать.   
— Господи, мама! — Гакт с силой пнул что-то, послышался звон стекла или фарфора. — Это, черт побери!.. Черт!

Гакт не собирался злиться, но это «я забочусь о твоем будущем» вывело его из себя. С самого детства этой фразой сопровождалось всякое такое, от чего Гакт бы с удовольствием отказался. Уроки музыки, наставления разной степени занудности. Больница. 

— Прекрати ругаться, ты...  
— Я не грузчик в порту, я знаю. Мама, мне двадцать девять лет! Хватит меня воспитывать! И я буду ругаться столько, сколько захочу!

Мать поднялась на ноги, подошла к нему и посмотрела на него в упор.

— Ты в моем доме. И ты не будешь тут ругаться.   
— Извини, — пробормотал Гакт. — Но... Я не могу жениться! Я не создан для семейной жизни. Хотя бы девушку пожалейте... Я рок-музыкант. (При этих словах мать поднесла ладонь ко лбу.) Мне нужна, мать ее, свобода. Если у меня будет жена, она будет сидеть дома одна месяцами. Потому что я не смогу сидеть дома, как привязанный.  
— Ради бога! Почему ты не можешь рассуждать как нормальный человек?! – не сдержалась мать, и в голосе было слышно отчаяние. – Почему ты не можешь быть нормальным хоть немного?!   
— Да, не могу! — огрызнулся Гакт. — Потому что я не нормальный! Я родился таким!   
— Не повышай на меня голос, – холодно сказала она.

Гакт посмотрел на нее. По ее лицу нельзя было понять, о чем она думает, но в ее глазах Гакт читал все то же, что и на протяжении всей своей сознательной жизни: «ненормальный», «что из тебя вырастет», «почему ты не можешь быть таким, как все!». 

— Это ты меня таким родила! — выпалил вдруг Гакт. — И я тебя об этом не просил! Что тебе мешало сделать аборт?! Ты родила меня. Таким! Я псих, да. Но это ты!.. Так дай мне хотя бы жить спокойно! Так, как...

Гакт осекся. Мать вдруг побелела и, схватившись за сердце, стала оседать на пол. Гакт подхватил ее и усадил в кресло.

— Мама... Черт... Кейко! — крикнул он. — Кейко, иди сюда, черт тебя возьми!  
— Да что? — спросила та, вбегая в комнату. — Боже мой! 

Когда было сделано все в таких случаях необходимое, мать уложена в постель, сестра снова вытащила брата во двор и зашипела ему в лицо:

— Что ты ей такое сказал?  
— Ничего.  
— Не ври мне. Я слышала, как ты орал на нее. Что ты такое ляпнул?

Гакт опустил голову и тихо произнес:

— Сестренка, я... Я такой мудак. И не заставляй меня повторять это. Дай сигарету.  
— Ты мудак, братик. — Она потрепала его по голове. — Редкостный. И если ты еще раз, — продолжала она, сжав его ухо, — доведешь мать до сердечного приступа, я тебе сама голову откручу.


	6. Глава шестая. Новые лица, старые знакомые

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если честно, я пребываю в некоторой растерянности по поводу этой главы, ибо не имею представления о том, как в Японии происходит сватовство и о-миай (смотрины). Поэтому это написано так, как я вижу, и в случае несовпадения с реальным положением вещей я прошу прощения. Я честно пыталась найти информацию по этому поводу, но безуспешно. К тому же, сюжет диктует мне свои условия, и изменять их — это значит изменять сюжет, чего мне делать не хочется. В общем, зверь-обоснуй затаился и спит, и будить его мы пока не будем.

При других обстоятельствах Гакту бы даже понравилась эта девушка. На вид ей было не больше двадцати пяти лет; держалась она скромно, демонстрируя хорошее воспитание. В лице и манере одеваться читалось высокое происхождение. Она была красива ровно настолько, чтобы нравиться, но не до такой степени, чтобы мужчины опасались к ней подойти. Говорила и ела мало. Улыбалась, как актриса из рекламы зубной пасты. 

И что-то с ней было не так. Гакт через стол — знакомство состоялось в доме его родителей, за званным обедом — вглядывался в милое личико, и ему не давала покоя какая-то мысль. Мысль дразнила его, мерцая где-то в глубинах мозга, но стоило ему попытаться ухватиться за нее, она ускользала, оставляя смутное ощущение тревоги и какого-то странного, но знакомого запаха. Он бросил взгляд на сестру: она тоже исподволь разглядывала свою будущую невестку и ее брата и прислушивалась к тому, что говорил последний.

Судя по всему, этот человек привык блистать остроумием и болтал без умолку. В отличие от своей сестры, он не был ни скромным, ни тихим.

Фамилия брата и сестры была Судзуки. И даже эта простая и обыкновенная фамилия почему-то вызывала у Гакта чувство неприязни. Судзуки Юи была младше своего брата, Судзуки Хирото на несколько лет (Гакт не мог определить точнее). В общении брата с сестрой была видна искренняя нежность и привязанность. Невольно сравнивая, Гакт подумал о том, что их с Кейко трудно заподозрить в теплоте чувств: они часто подшучивали друг над другом, смеялись, иногда грубили и выказывали пренебрежение, довольно часто ругались или спорили. Даже на людях они не всегда могли сдержаться. Но в семье Судзуки все было по-другому. 

И это Гакту тоже не нравилось. Но он отдавал своей возможной будущей жене должное. Она была красива, умна (окончила университет, знала несколько языков, бывала в Европе — если верить ее брату), хорошо воспитана. Обычно именно такой тип девушек его привлекал. Но с Юи было что-то не так. И весь этот бесконечный и мучительный для него обед он гадал, что же именно. Жизнь научила его разбираться в людях и с первого, максимум со второго взгляда определять, стоит ли иметь с человеком дело. Сколько ни притворяйся, все равно вылезет наружу что-то, что выдаст тебя: неосторожное слово, жест, взгляд, сорвавшаяся не вовремя усмешка или вздох. Он на раз угадывал, стоит ли человек доверия и его времени. И сразу мог назвать причину, чтобы не связываться с ним. В случае же с Юи он не мог ничего сказать и даже додумать свою мысль до конца. Какая-то червоточинка мерещилась ему за ее приятной улыбкой и нежным голоском.

— Хорошая девушка, — обронил отец, когда гости все-таки ушли.  
— Да... Довольно милая, — ответил Гакт. 

Гакт стал припоминать подробности обеда. Некоторые вещи ему вдруг показались странными. Например, Юи ничем не продемонстрировала ни своих способностей к языкам, ни образованности. Да что там! Ни она, ни ее брат даже не сказали, где именно она училась, как и того, где они живут. У Гакта закралось подозрение, что эти двое просто пускали пыль в глаза. Обычно люди спокойно говорят такие вещи, как «Мы живем в Киото», «Я юрист» или еще что-нибудь в таком роде. Или ввернут какое-нибудь словечко по-иностранному. Еще одно показалось ему странным: лицо Юи было ему знакомо. Не мог ли он встречаться с ней раньше? Но где? Он стал вспоминать подробности ее внешности. Но лицо у нее было самые обыкновенное, пусть и красивое. Ни родинок, ни явных мелких изъянов, которые бывают даже у признанных красавиц.

— Слушай, сестренка, — поделился он с сестрой, когда вечером они остались одни, — тебе понравилась твоя будущая невестка?  
— Если честно, нет. Но машину ты проспорил.  
— Да? Почему? Она же такая милая? – спросил Гакт, сделав вид, что не расслышал реплику про машину.  
— Слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой. И брат ее... По-моему, он ей не брат.   
— Ах, даже так...

Гакт задумался. Что-то забрезжило в памяти... И вдруг он услышал:

— Я случайно видела, как они целовались. Так что или он ей не брат, или я даже боюсь подумать...  
— Черт побери... — поперхнувшись сигаретой, пробормотал Гакт. — А где... как?..  
— Ну, я выглянула в окно и увидела их на углу... Конечно, издали, и я могла обознаться... Но у нее очень запоминающийся фасон платья, знаешь ли. Явно на заказ шили или купили за очень большие деньги. Вряд ли в Киото есть еще одна девушка, которая носит такое же.  
— Женщины... Я вот даже внимания не обратил... Может, он поэтому ее пристроить замуж хочет? Или он ей не брат... 

Они помолчали.

— Ну, а тебе-то невеста понравилась? — спросила Кейко.  
— Нет. И я никак не могу понять почему. Т. е. если даже принять во внимание, что отец мне ее навязал... А еще у нее какое-то знакомое лицо...  
— Может, вы встречались? Зная о твоих похождениях в юности...  
— Вот именно, в юности, — перебил ее Гакт и осекся. — Сестренка, я точно знаю эту девушку. И ее брата тоже. И ты права: никакой он ей не брат. 

Сестра молча ждала продолжения. Но Гакт молчал и только хмурился, раздумывая о чем-то. После довольно продолжительной паузы он произнес:

— И зовут ее не Юи, а Юкико. Вот фамилии не знаю...   
— М... А откуда ты знаешь?

Гакт снова надолго замолчал, а потом заговорил, нервно кусая губы:

— Когда я сбежал из дома, мне приходилось жить черт знает как и черт знает в каком районе. Казино, хост-клубы, ты знаешь... Я почти год прожил в районе, где было много разных заведений... Но, знаешь, таких... Для бедных. Ну, просто там было дешевое жилье, а денег у меня еще не водилось. Ну вот. Работал я там же, в хост-клубе. Очень дешевом и паршивом, но других вариантов у меня не было. И по дороге от моей квартиры до клуба располагалось... заведение, возле которого я часто видел эту девушку, а иногда и ее «брата».   
— Черт возьми... Ты же с ней не?..  
— Нет, конечно! Но некоторые из моих тогдашних знакомых — да. Поэтому я ее и знал. Мы не общались, но... Видишь ли, это был такой... замкнутый мирок, где все так или иначе друг друга знали. Она наверняка меня тоже знала. Но я с тех пор сильно изменился. А она только приоделась и помылась. И научилась себя вести и разговаривать.  
— Ничего себе. А ты уверен, что это она?   
— Нет, если честно. Сама видишь: другое имя, другое положение в обществе... Но если это она...   
— Надо сказать отцу. Чего доброго, он все-таки тебя на ней женит, а твои подозрения подтвердятся...  
— Я не могу ему сказать. Во-первых, у меня нет доказательств, во-вторых, как я ему объясню, что знаю ее?  
— Ну и знакомства ты водил тогда!   
— Вот именно. Интересно, как она могла так подняться? Если это она, конечно...

***  
Среди ночи Гакт проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо.

— Гаку, Гаку!  
— Сестренка, ты обалдела?   
— Надо поговорить!   
— А до утра это не подождет?   
— Нет! Вставай! Тьфу! Ты что, голый спишь?!  
— Ну да... Я же не знал, что ты ко мне ночью припрешься. Я надеялся, что это будет кто-нибудь посимпатичнее...   
— Дурак! Прикройся же!  
— Ладно, ладно. Что стряслось?  
— Я нашла твою подружку.


	7. Глава седьмая. Мрачные предчувствия

В комнате сестры Гакт не бывал с самого детства. Когда он был ребенком, сестра нещадно одаривала его оплеухами за каждый визит без приглашения; только годам к двенадцати инстинкт самосохранения взял верх над детским любопытством, и он перестал туда соваться без спросу. Комната была самая обыкновенная, и если бы не строжайший запрет («еще раз сюда залезешь, я с тебя шкуру спущу!»), Гакт бы и не думал туда заходить. Теперь же, проходя вслед за сестрой в ее обитель, он по привычке втянул голову в плечи, но быстро очухался и улыбнулся этому рефлексу. Родители никогда не баловали их излишним комфортом, и обстановка в комнате была простая, без изысков, но уютная. Правда, видно было, что тут давно никто не жил. Мать, конечно, следила за порядком в доме и не допускала паутины и пыли, но Кейко бывала тут только наездами, и комната имела нежилой вид.

— Ну, что ты там нашла, мисс Марпл? — нетерпеливо спросил Гакт.  
— Вот! — ответила сестра, протягивая ему газету. — Мне не спалось, и я стала разбирать бумаги в столе. Случайно нашла эту газету. Я покупала ее на станции, когда приезжала к родителям два года назад. Читай! Вот тут.

Гакт посмотрел на предложенную газетную страницу. Со страницы смотрела Юи-Юкико. Взгляд ее был полон презрения, а губы скривила усмешка. Над фотографией значилось: «Мошенница!», а ниже, под портретом: «Танака Юмико обвиняется в вымогательстве»; еще ниже Гакт прочитал: «Отпущена из-под стражи из-за недостатка улик». Полный текст статьи предлагалось прочитать на следующей странице. 

Что-то тяжелое образовалось вдруг у Гакта в груди. Он поднял взгляд на сестру. 

— Можешь не утруждать себя дальнейшим чтением, — сказала она. — Если коротко, то она, эта Юи-Юкико-Юмико, крутила роман с сыном успешного предпринимателя. Папаша был против... Но девица уговорила парня жениться на ней. А чтобы побыстрее организовать свадьбу, он перевел ей на счет довольно большую сумму. Ну, вроде как свадьба – это женское дело, так будет проще... И с тех пор свою невесту не видел. Рассказал отцу, тот пошел в полицию. Девицу нашли, а деньги нет. Она, конечно, все отрицала.   
— И в итоге, ее отпустили, — мрачно закончил Гакт. — Знать его не знаю, вижу первый раз. Похожую историю я недавно слышал... Танака Юмико... Судзуки Юи... Юкико...   
— Много имен. Что будешь делать?   
— Не знаю. Утром поговорю с отцом. Он должен знать, кого собирается привести в дом. Но если честно... — Он немного помолчал. — Почему-то мне кажется, что так легко мы от этой парочки не отделаемся. Если мы просто дадим им от ворот поворот, они могу поднять скандал или потребовать отступных. И уж тем более они не захотят, чтобы их выводили на чистую воду. А если это дойдет до прессы...   
— Не паникуй раньше времени. 

Гакт кивнул. Он не стал говорить сестре, что его опасения распространяются далеко за пределы области финансов и репутации семьи. Эта женщина была опасна. Его интуиция подсказывала ему, что она может принести немало бед, самых настоящих бед. Деньги — ерунда. Не в них дело. Рот прессе тоже можно будет заткнуть. Гакт чувствовал другое — физическую, самую настоящую опасность. Эта женщина могла принести ему или его близким самое настоящее несчастье. Он не знал, какое именно. Но ощущение близкой беды с каждой минутой становилось все больше. 

Он так и не заснул этой ночью. Беспокойство овладело им. И почему-то в голове стучала настойчивая мысль, что сестру надо отправить куда-нибудь подальше — например, на Окинаву, под бабушкино крыло. Он знал, что Кейко просто рассмеется ему в лицо, если только он заикнется об этом, да и сам не видел никакого резона в таком решении. Но мысль не уходила. «Что я, в самом деле, переживаю? Еще ничего не случилось! Да и что она может сделать? Просто жадная до денег баба. Не стоит внимания. Сообщить, что помолвка невозможна, и всё. Но что если... Что если она даст сдачи?» — думал он, беспокойно ворочаясь в постели.

Думая об этой женщине, Гакт совершенно забыл о мужчине, который стоял за ней. А вот Кейко, напротив, рассуждая обо всем этом, мысленно спотыкалась именно о брата мошенницы. Она не стала рассказывать Гакту, что знала этого человека. Они не были представлены друг другу, но она, определенно, видела его несколько раз, когда бывала на вечеринках со вторым мужем. Память подкинула эти воспоминания ей только теперь, после прочитанного в газете. «Так-так, — думала она, — если я его видела, то и он меня. Неужели, он меня знает? Может, именно поэтому они и вышли на нашу семью?..» Как и брат, она почувствовала вдруг приближение какой-то опасности. Смутная тревога не давала ей заснуть. Когда же она все-таки уснула — это было уже на рассвете — ей приснился жуткий сон. Подробностей она не помнила, но сон оставил по себе ощущение липкого ужаса и какой-то мерзости. 

К завтраку она не вышла, сославшись на головную боль. А после полудня брат пришел к ней и сообщил, что она срочно возвращается в Токио. «Ты едешь сегодня, а у меня встреча в городке неподалеку, а потом я тоже вернусь. Нужно работать», — сказал он. «А с отцом ты разве не будешь разговаривать?» — удивилась Кейко. «С отцом я уже поговорил». 

Это была правда. Гакт говорил с отцом. Старик даже не стал его перебивать, пока он делился с ним сомнениями по поводу «невесты» и некоторыми сведениями о ней. Он даже показал ему статью в газете. Гакт видел, что отцу неприятен его промах, что ему даже стыдно. Впервые он заметил седину в его волосах. «А ведь он не такой старый!» — мелькнуло у него в голове. 

— Пожалуй, ты прав, сын, — тяжело вздохнул отец, выслушав его. — Эта девушка может не отступиться так легко. А скандал крайне нежелателен. Что ты намерен делать?

Гакт подумал немного.

— Для начала я хочу убедиться в своей правоте, — сказал он после минутного молчания. — Что если девушка в газете только похожа на нее, а моя память меня обманывает? Не хочу оказаться клеветником. Но если я прав... Надо выяснить, чего она хочет и как намерена этого добиться. Врага надо знать.

Отец вдруг рассмеялся. Гакт с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— А ты не такой дурак, как я думал!   
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гакт растерянно. — Я хочу встретиться с ней и поговорить. Если выяснится, что я прав... Отец, скажи мне, откуда ты знаешь эту семью.   
— Я их не знаю. По совету друга я обратился в брачное агентство. Сейчас многие так делают... Я не хотел этого поначалу, но среди знакомых мне семей все дочери либо еще слишком молоды, либо уже замужем. 

Гакт закусил губу. Брачное агентство! С тем же успехом отец мог случайно ее увидеть в толпе. 

— Что ж, — сказал он вслух, — по крайней мере, ты точно можешь быть уверен, что никто из твоих знакомых не подложил тебе свинью...  
— Ну и выражения...   
— Отец, — оборвал Гакт лекцию о манерах, — я скажу откровенно. У меня есть опасения, что эта история не закончится просто так. И деньги могут быть наименьшей из потерь. Эта женщина опасна. 

Отец молча кивнул.


	8. Глава восьмая. Другие брат и сестра

Фамилия брата и сестры — а они были братом и сестрой, хотя Гакт и Кейко и предполагали иное — была Яманака, и принадлежала она их матери; а вот имена они при знакомстве с будущими родственниками использовали настоящие. Гакт, конечно, не мог об этом знать.

С самого детства Яманака Хирото был уверен, что мир вокруг кое-что ему должен. Он рос в бедности, понятия не имел, кто его отец, и всю жизнь хотел только одного — разбогатеть. Его сестра, младше его на два года, разделяла его желание, а потому делала все, о чем он просил. Своего отца она тоже не знала, однако ее мать никогда даже не пыталась скрыть, что ее отпрыски связаны родством только через нее. 

Без отца, без денег, без надежды на лучшее будущее, Хирото рос, отчаянно желая только одного — подняться выше того болота, в котором жила его мать, а вслед за ней — и они с сестрой. Наблюдая за матерью, женщиной довольно привлекательной, несмотря на возраст и тяготы жизни, и ее клиентами, людьми — по тогдашним его меркам – состоятельными, он сделал первый в его жизнь логический вывод: красивая женщина может заставить мужчину платить ей, и платить щедро. Деньги в доме, однако, не водились, так как мать не отличалась бережливостью, а с возрастом пристрастилась к определенного свойства веществам, которые называла «лекарствами», и спускала весь заработок за день или два.

Мать умерла, когда Хирото не было и семнадцати. Он, впрочем, не был уверен, что она именно умерла: «старуха», как он ее называл, однажды просто не пришла домой. Детям пришлось заботиться о себе самим. 

Юи была очень похожа на мать, а юный возраст делал ее еще более привлекательной. Она довольно рано повзрослела, и Хирото стал засматриваться на нее, когда ей было только тринадцать. Однажды, придя домой очень поздно после загула с приятелями, он лег к ней в постель и, обдавая ее лицо своим пьяным дыханием, стал целовать. Тот факт, что Юи была ему сестрой только наполовину, ее привлекательность и, наконец, собственные бушующие, как и у всех подростков, гормоны перекрывали для него всю моральную сторону вопроса. Если говорить совсем откровенно, то вопросов морали как таковых он и вовсе никогда перед собой не ставил. Юи стала его любовницей без всякого сопротивления и влюбилась в него после той первой ночи со всей силой, на какую только способно сердце женщины. 

Когда «старуха» пропала, встал вопрос о пропитании. Хирото прекрасно понимал, что его сестра еще слишком молода для того, чтобы продолжить дело матери, но он понимал также и то, что его сестра — красивая молодая девушка, к которой клиенты будут щедрее, чем к «старухе». Он прекрасно видел, какое влияние имеет на нее, и пользовался этим.

Именно поэтому Гакт мог видеть Хирото и его сестру на улице. Когда Юи не надо было «работать», ее брат «прогуливался» с ней, целовал ее на людях и говорил с ней ласково, подогревая в ней растущую с каждым днем болезненную привязанность к нему. Он никогда ничему не учился, не прочел ни одной книги, не видел ни одного хорошего фильма, но ему хватало наблюдательности, чтобы понять одну простую вещь: с помощью секса и ласки от кого угодно можно добиться многого.

Через пару лет, когда «семейный бизнес» был более или менее налажен, у Юи появились постоянные клиенты, а Хирото ухитрялся откладывать немного денег на будущее, у него появились женщины. Однако давняя мечта стать богатеньким все не сбывалась, а Юи уже было давно не пятнадцать и даже не восемнадцать. Хирото думал, что пройдет еще лет пять или шесть, и Юи превратится в копию «старухи», а это означало потерю клиентов и денег. Нужно было что-то менять. Примерно в то же время случилось событие. Хирото познакомился с женщиной по имени Карин. Имя, конечно, было ненастоящее, а род своей деятельности она определяла как «брачные игры». Она не торговала собой, нет; она была безупречно одета, ее речь не пестрила вульгарными словечками, а в свои сорок она выглядела лучше многих звезд экрана; и мужчины дарили ей суммы совсем не шуточные. Они случайно встретились в баре, и Карин приглянулся «красивенький мальчик». Какое-то время они встречались, потом расстались, очень довольные друг другом. Карин научила Юи кое-чему, что знала сама, поделилась «секретами мастерства». И Юи, к удивлению Хирото, который всегда считал свою сестру тупой, оказалась способной ученицей. 

Они меняли города, имена, паспорта, машины, нигде не задерживались больше, чем на месяц. По сути, Хирото все еще торговал своей сестрой, но его это ничуть не смущало. Проблема была в другом. Юи начинала стареть. В полумраке номеров love-hotel'ей, конечно, нельзя было заметить этого, но он прекрасно видел и морщинки, и складочки, и шрамы иногда. И неотвратимо его преследовала мысль, что его сестра теряет свой блеск, и скоро она не сможет уже с такой легкостью привлекать мужчин, заманивая их в свои сети и вытрясая из их кошельков все, что можно. Да, таким женщинам, как Карин, было легко сохранять привлекательность: они росли в других условиях, никогда им не приходилось работать на улице, как это делала Юи, да и тип внешности у нее был другой. Была и еще одна вещь: Юи до смерти ему надоела. Она была истерична, ревнива, мучила его своей любовью, дважды пыталась покончить с собой, не давала ему спать по ночам, требуя своей порции любви и ласки, бесилась из-за его пассий, не давала ему и шагу ступить без того, чтобы не показать всю глубину своих страданий. Она все еще была покорна, но ее ревность с каждым днем росла все больше, часто превращая ее в самую настоящую фурию...

Он не мог просто бросить ее: во-первых, она все еще была ему нужна; во-вторых, ее было очень жаль. Он продолжал играть с ней в любовь, но про себя вынашивал планы возможного избавления от нее — такого, которое принесло бы ему не только свободу, но и материальную пользу. Обдумав это хорошенько, он пришел к выводу, что сестру надо пристроить замуж. Выдать замуж, и пусть живет счастливо с мужем, не бедным человеком, достаточно уважаемым, чтобы никому в голову не пришло копаться в прошлом госпожи Такой-то. Сам он планировал уехать за границу: там красивый японец будет экзотикой, любимчиком одиноких богатых дамочек. План был почти идеальным. Только вот посвящать в него Юи раньше времени не стоило. Она и так, ведомая своей постоянной ревностью и страхом лишиться Хирото, устроила прямо на улице истерику: «я знаю, ты меня хочешь бросить!», и пришлось ее успокаивать, целовать прямо на улице, – именно эту сцену трогательного семейного единения и увидела случайно Кейко.

Гакта Хирото не помнил: знакомы они лично не были, интереса он в те времена не представлял, а вот его сестра была ему знакома: он видел ее на вечеринках, куда сопровождал одну из своих подруг. Это обстоятельство ничуть не смущало его: с самого детства он считал всех «богатеев» глупыми простачками, которых легко обвести вокруг пальца. Гакт и вовсе показался ему редкостным идиотом и папенькиным сынком, привыкшим, что все дается ему просто так. Сестру его можно было не брать в расчет: такая же, как и ее брат. Идеальная семья для того, чтобы пристроить туда Юи: доход и доброе имя, собственный дом, известность будущего супруга. Последнее, впрочем, несколько беспокоило, но если кто и докопается до прошлого новой госпожи Камуи, его, Хирото, к этому моменту в стране уже не будет — пусть разбираются сами.

У Гакта не было возможности узнать все эти подробности, однако кое-что он раскопал. Он имел ряд полезных знакомств в самых разных слоях населения, и кое-кто по старой дружбе сумел выяснить для него несколько любопытных фактов. Так, например, в обозримом прошлом не было выпускниц университета по имени Судзуки Юи, а если и были, то не подходили по возрасту. Парочку брачных аферистов давно разыскивали, но никак не могли поймать с поличным, а пострадавшие были людьми богатыми и предпочитали откупиться от «невесты» или «жениха», чем предавать случившееся огласке. Также ему в руки попал неполный, но объемный список имен, которые использовали Юи и Хирото. 

Он поделился находками с отцом, и тот – впервые на памяти Гакта! – растерялся. 

– Кажется, мы наткнулись на змеиный клубок... – задумчиво сказал он.  
– Да, отец, похоже на то. И я не могу просто пройти мимо...  
– Понимаю. Только постарайся не довести дело до публичного скандала. И не говори ничего матери...  
– Само собой...   
– Ты все еще намерен встретиться с этой девушкой?  
– Да. Врага...  
– Я это уже слышал. Честно говоря, сын... Мне не очень по душе твоя идея. Мы могли бы просто замять все это. Я бы нашел тебе другую невесту...   
– Во-первых, хватит с меня и этой. Во-вторых, я думаю, что я в силах прекратить их... деятельность. Я не моралист и не ханжа, но так играть чувствами людей...   
– Ха-ха! Я-то думал, что ты не способен на такие порывы. Избавить мир от нечисти, а?   
– Не знаю... 

Гакт тоже был в некоторой растерянности: он понятия не имел, что именно хочет сделать, но чувствовал, что не может просто спустить все на тормозах...


	9. Глава девятая. Свидание

Для свидания с предполагаемой невестой Гакт выбрал место достаточно дорогое и престижное, а вместе с тем наименее людное. Первое было связано с тем, что нельзя было ни ударить в грязь лицом перед девушкой, ни показать ей пренебрежения; второе — с тем, чтобы вероятность встретить кого-либо из знакомых свести на нет. 

Первое, что бросилось Гакту в глаза, когда они встретились, это то, что без своего брата Юи держалась несколько иначе: вид ее был уже не столь уверенным, а говорила она неохотно, словно опасаясь, что ляпнет лишнего. О всех подробностях отношений Юи и ее брата он, разумеется, осведомлен не был, однако не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что без брата Юи чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Для девушки же это свидание было настоящей пыткой. Хирото ничуть не ошибался, почитая свою сестру глупой, и сообразить, что именно происходит, что именно ее брат задумал, она не могла; однако инстинкт подсказывал ей, что все обстоит не так гладко, как Хирото ей говорит, что для нее вся эта история добром не кончится: женится на ней этот тип или нет, она все равно останется с носом. Объяснить все это не только брату, но и себе самой она толком не могла: в ее красивой, но совершенно пустой головке ни одна мысль надолго не задерживалась, а вот спинным мозгом она чувствовала опасность и потому Гакта просто боялась. 

Гакт внимательно приглядывался к собеседнице, ведя с ней ту беседу, которая повторяется каждой парой из свидания в свидание. При этом он старательно подливал ей вина, которое она выпивала, как водку, залпом. Гакту никогда не приходилось поить девушек: если он хотел завоевать женщину, он делал это честными способами; видя, что женщина его категорически не хочет, умел отступить. Теперь ситуация была другая и требовала нестандартных действий. Он надеялся разговорить ее и заставить выдать себя, свое прошлое.

Разговор двинулся в сторону рассказов о детстве. Гакт рассказал пару анекдотов из своего беспутного и безумного отрочества, а после неизбежной при подобных разговорах паузы спросил самым светским тоном: «А ты где училась?» И просчитался: Юи была приучена отвечать на подобные вопросы. Она не блистала умом, но память у нее была цепкая, и все легенды она запоминала до деталей, а на детали ее брат, в свою очередь, сил не жалел. Легенда, поучал он ее, должна быть такой, чтобы ее нельзя было проверить, но при этом – интересной и вызывать сочувствие. Юи ответила одной из заготовленных на такой случай фраз:

– Мы постоянно переезжали с места на место... У отца была такая работа... Когда мы жили на Хоккайдо — я тогда была совсем маленькая, – мой брат пошел с друзьями купаться на озеро и чуть не утонул.

От упоминания об «чуть не утонул» Гакта передернуло, но вида он не подал. Он посмотрел в лицо Юи, чем ужасно смутил ее, и подумал: «Врет». Продолжая болтовню, Гакт присматривался к девушке и понимал, что поймать ее вот так, ходя вокруг да около, не получится. И он пошел ва-банк.

– А ты не жила никогда в... – Он назвал тот район в Киото, где они оба когда-то жили.

Сто очков из ста. Лицо Юи вытянулось, глаза беспокойно забегали, рот забыл закрыться. Гакт торжествовал и не смог удержаться от усмешки. Это привело Юи в чувство. Лицо ее снова приобрело привычное выражение, на губах появилась легкая улыбка.

– Нет, – ответила она. – Я даже никогда не слышала об этом районе...  
– А я там жил, – заявил Гакт, чувствуя, как захватывает его какой-то незнакомый, новый для него азарт совсем особо свойства. И поддаваясь этому азарту, он продолжил: – Я тогда сбежал из дома. Приходилось работать то тут, то там... Крупье там или... хостом.

Юи старалась сохранить самообладание, но лихорадочный блеск глаз выдавал ее волнение. А Гакт, одурманенный вином и азартом, продолжал рассказывать о том, как он зарабатывал на жизнь в юности, завершив рассказ такой фразой:

– Я там знал одну девушку... Ну, не лично, потому что она работала в таком заведении, что у нее не могло быть личных знакомых... Она была очень похожа на тебя. Только звали ее Юкико.

Произнеся последнее слово, Гакт вдруг осознал, что только что разрушил мир вокруг себя. Он буквально слышал, как звенит расколотая его неосторожными словами вселенная — на самом деле, это Юи выронила бокал, и он разбился, жалобно звякнув на прощание.

– Юкико... – проговорила она очень тихо побелевшими вдруг губами. – Брат сказал, что так лучше, потому что «ко» – это ребенок, это нравится клиентам...

Гакт не сразу понял, о чем она говорит, но когда до него дошло... Юи оправилась на долю секунды раньше, чем он, и это решило исход битвы. Юи очень медленно и изящно, как и положено приличной девушке, поднялась, извинилась, взяла сумочку и удалилась в дамскую комнату. Через минуту она вернулась. Широко улыбаясь, наклонилась к Гакту и поцеловала его в щеку. Прошептала на ухо:

– Не советую об этом кому-нибудь рассказывать... У брата есть связи. И оружие. Он просил передать: лучше не рыпайся. – Потом выпрямилась и сказала уже вслух — так, чтобы слышали все: – Спасибо за ужин, дорогой. Позвони мне завтра.

Гакт рефлекторно кивнул в ответ. Да, эта девушка умеет кое-что. Именно так должна прощаться пара. Немножко повздорили молодые люди, но это бывает. Такое нежное прощание все искупит.

Нервно кусая губы, Гакт тоже покинул ресторан и сел в машину. Водителя он в тот день отпустил, и ехать предстояло самому, но дрожащие от возмущения руки никак не давали завести мотор, да и руль норовил вырваться. Гакт был чертовски зол на самого себя. Оставив машину, он завернул в какой-то бар, где выпил текилы и задумался. «Болван, – говорил он сам себе. – Никогда ничего нельзя делать в гневе, в азарте! Понравилось тебе играть с ней! Олух! Была бы тут твоя сестра, она бы съездила тебе разок в ухо и была бы права. Дурак ты Камуи, полный кретин. А все-таки интересно, что это за связи у ее брата? И нет ли у нас с ним общих связей? Надо это проверить... А вообще, эту девицу даже жалко... Вряд ли она от хорошей жизни этим занимается. Да и ненормальное в ней есть что-то... Мозг у них точно один на двоих, и тот у брата. Это сразу видно. А насчет связей надо проверить...»

Гакт позвонил водителю, велел забрать машину и его самого. Назавтра ему предстояло уехать по делам, нужно было выспаться.


	10. Глава десятая. Предупреждение

Хирото твердо был уверен только в одном: все «богатенькие» — или дурачки, или трусы, или извращенцы, или пидоры, а чаще всего все сразу. Поэтому, когда сестра позвонила ему и сообщила, что их очередная «жертва» все знает о ее прошлом, он спокойно и без истерик велел ей передать «жениху», чтобы лишний раз не рыпался, а то хуже будет, — и был уверен, что этого вполне достаточно.

Кое-какие сведения о Гакте он попытался раздобыть, но узнал мало — в основном, это были факты общеизвестные, а компромата и вовсе никакого обнаружить не удалось. Да что компромат! Даже подлинных фактов и доказательств его происхождения не было. Хирото, конечно, и в голову не приходило, что связано это было с тем, что Гакт соблюдал наказ отца «не позорить семью», а потому немало прилагал усилий, чтобы никто ничего не знал.

Но вот о сестре Гакта кое-что раздобыть удалось. Два брака — два развода; двое детей; живет у брата. Дети учатся за границей; в романтических отношениях после развода замечена не была. Женщина. С женщиной сладить легко. После двух разводов на мужское внимание ее не подцепишь (одинокой и несчастной она не выглядела, а ведь так было бы гораздо проще!), дети далеко, но просто напугать и надавить — физически или морально — всегда можно.

С Гактом, думал Хирото, тоже все просто: как и все «богатенькие», он наверняка трус, да еще и педик — это уж как пить дать, вон и глаза красит, да и папаша не просто так же срочно его женить решил. Прищучить его можно и оглаской, и сестрой. А можно и просто перед лицом пистолетом помахать.

Что Гакт действительно жил там же, где и он сам, Хирото не верил: кто будет убегать из богатого и сытого дома? Да еще и в такие трущобы? А если это правда, то даже лучше: дурак, значит, совсем, с такими «работать» проще всего. Хирото ликовал: такого олуха обвести вокруг пальца будет легче легкого! Теперь, правда, выяснилось, что олух все знает… Ну и пусть.

Гакт, между тем, настроен был не столь оптимистично. После памятного свидания он, протрезвев, кинулся к отцу и выложил все. А после стал уговаривать отца, чтобы тот отправил мать и сестру на Окинаву — подальше от событий. Отец сначала возмутился, что сын тут раскомандовался, но потом рассудил, что так, правда, будет лучше. Но тут появилась еще одна проблема: как сказать матери о происходящем? а если не сказать, то как объяснить необходимость отъезда?

— С матерью я сам поговорю, — сказал отец, ставя точку в разговоре. — О ней не беспокойся. А ты, сын, позаботься о сестре.

Кейко к тому времени уже вернулась в Токио, и Гакт отложил разговор с ней до своего возвращения домой. Как таковых причин отсылать мать и сестру на край света у Гакта не было, но интуиция подсказывала ему, что так будет правильно. Что отец сказал матери, Гакт так никогда и не узнал, но уехала она дня через два, а вот сестру отправить к бабушке в гости Гакт не успел — события начались раньше.

Как уже было сказано, на другой день после свидания с Юи Гакт должен был уехать по делам. Водителя Гакт отпустил в Токио — вместе с машиной, а сам поехал на машине, взятой напрокат. Направлялся он в маленький городок недалеко от Киото — на встречу с возможным спонсором будущего фильма.

Выехать рано утром не получилось: сначала он проспал, потом мать не хотела отпускать его без завтрака…

Краем глаза Гакт заметил, что из проулка рядом с домом выехала следом за ним машина — неприметная и самая обыкновенная, каких в Японии множество. Гакт не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

Гнать на полной скорости было нельзя: ночью и все утро шел дождь, и дорога была скользкая, а Гакт, хоть и любил рисковать, намеревался добраться до места живым. На дороге было пусто, если не считать самого Гакта и той машины, что все еще маячила в зеркале заднего вида. Гакт расслабился и прибавил немного скорость. Тут же прибавила скорость и вторая машина. Потом она разогналась еще сильнее и — неожиданно стукнула машину Гакта в задний бампер. Взятая на прокат машина была не так крута, как его собственная, и удар Гакт ощутил в полной мере. За первым ударом последовал второй. Не желая продолжать такое общение, Гакт дал по тормозам, имея твердое намерение встретиться с мудаком лицом к лицу и это самое лицо хорошенько разукрасить. Резко тормозить на мокрой дороге было не самой лучшей идеей: машину занесло, при остановке Гакт умудрился удариться лбом о руль, а машина оказалась поперек дороги. Матерясь сквозь зубы и вытирая с лица кровь, Гакт вылез из машины и увидел, что водитель второй машины тоже остановился и подошел к нему, — а в руке у него, глядя Гакту в глаза, чернел ствол пистолета.

— Да еб твою мать… — не сдержался Гакт.

Гакту приходилось иметь дело с ножами, но под дулом пистолета он оказался первый раз в жизни. Но страшно было не это, а то, что пистолет держал его несостоявшийся шурин; Гакт понял, что глубоко и жестоко просчитался и недооценил противника — и вообще идиот…

— Какого рожна тебе надо? — поинтересовался Гакт не самым любезным тоном.  
— Я бы тебе не советовал хамить человеку с пистолетом, — отозвался Хирото. — Надо мне совсем немного: ты женишься на моей сестре.  
— Она тебе все-таки сестра? А я думал, что любовница, — огрызнулся Гакт, злясь и на Хирото, и на себя.  
— Не думал, что ты знаешь… — пробормотал Хирото, как будто даже с удивлением. — Но, видишь ли, одно другому не мешает. И я тебе могу пообещать, что после свадьбы она вся будет твоя, и только твоя.  
— А если свадьбы не будет — застрелишь?  
— Возможно. Но судя по всему, ты смерти не боишься… А вот сестра твоя…

У Гакта внутри похолодело. Хирото не надо было больше ничего говорить, и так все ясно. Гакт, однако, сдаваться не собирался; ничего не ответил, только устремил на Хирото свой фирменный взгляд. Хирото заметно растерялся: он явно не ожидал такой реакции на пистолет и угрозы.

— А может, — попытался задеть он Гакта, — ты жениться не хочешь из любви к сестре? А что, она красивая. Я бы на твоем месте… Она из-за тебя от мужей уходила? Постель брата оказалась теплее?..

Гакт не выдержал. Он кинулся на Хирото и точно направленным ударом двинул ему в челюсть. Хирото пошатнулся, но на ногах удержался и пистолета не выронил. Гакт хотел ударить еще раз, но Хирото опередил его. От удара в живот Гакт невольно согнулся и тут же получил еще — по лицу.

— Три дня, — произнес Хирото, направляя пистолет точно в лоб будущему зятю. — Мне, видишь ли, очень надо сестренку замуж выдать. А если тебе моя сестра не нравится… То мне очень нравится твоя… Три дня тебе подумать об этом, а потом или свадьба, или похороны.

Хирото вдруг замахнулся и со всей силой ударил Гакта по голове, произошло это так быстро, что Гакт даже сформулировать ответ не успел. Теряя сознание, он еще успел подумать, что кое-кому следовало бы опасаться, как бы то не были его похороны…


	11. Глава одиннадцатая. Новое знакомство

— Эй, вы в порядке?

Гакт открыл глаза и поморщился. Голова болела, перед глазами прыгали черные точки. Он не мог точно установить, как долго пролежал на дороге, но одно понимал точно: вроде бы с ним все более или менее в порядке, а черные точки скоро исчезнут, он знал по опыту.

— Пальцев сколько?

Гакт сфокусировал зрение. Перед ним кто-то махал рукой с растопыренными пальцами. Пальцы украшали длинные ногти и кольца. К руке прилагалась девушка — иностранка лет тридцати на вид, довольно миловидная, вполне во вкусе Гакта.

— Five, — пробормотал он.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— О’кей, — сказала она, помогая Гакту подняться. — Вы в порядке. Вас надо подвезти?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я сам доеду. Спасибо.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Don't worry.  
— Well… Then… Вы не могли бы подвезти меня? Боюсь оставить вас одного.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Гакт. — С удовольствием. Куда вам нужно?

Женщина назвала город, куда собирался и сам Гакт, и в заключение добавила, что не уверена, что не заблудилась. По-японски она говорила очень странно, и это вызывало у Гакта невольную улыбку, но саму женщину это, казалось, не волновало. По мере того как приходил в себя, Гакт оценивал и разглядывал свою спутницу. Длинноногая блондинка с приятной улыбкой не могла оставить его равнодушной. Она рассказала, что проезжала мимо и увидела прощание Гакта с Хирото. Сначала она не поняла, что именно случилось, а когда сообразила, развернулась и оказала Гакту помощь.

— Это история криминальная? — спросила она, закончив свой рассказ.

Гакт пробормотал что-то неопределенное: ему не хотелось делиться семейными проблемами с незнакомым человеком.

— Вы уверены, что с вашей машиной все будет в порядке? — перевел он разговор на другое.  
— Да! Друг меня встретит, и мы заберем ее завтра.  
— А, ясно. А откуда вы?  
— Из Канады. В командировке. Мой отец держит здесь бизнес, но я работаю в другой фирме. Филиал тоже здесь.  
— У вас хорошее произношение, — не удержался Гакт, — но вы очень странно строите фразы.  
— Да? Oh, I see! Я… как это? Я плохо делаю предложения. Как в английском делаю. Но я очень хорошо понимаю.  
— Я так и понял. Извините. Я не хотел…  
— О, все в порядке! Мне часто говорят! — ответила она и рассмеялась.

Гакту эта женщина нравилась. Она была веселая, неглупая и производила весьма приятное впечатление. Внушительного вида бюст это впечатление усиливал. Вообще, после всей этой истории со смотринами Гакту приятно было оказаться в обществе милой, красивой и умной женщины, с которой можно просто поговорить, не опасаясь ни ее темного прошлого, ни перспективы женитьбы. Сара — таково было имя женщины — явно симпатизировала Гакту: она тепло ему улыбалась, шутила, смеялась и влажно скользила по нему глазами. Она сидела на пассажирском месте рядом с ним и умело вела беседу, кое-что рассказывала о себе, кое-что расспрашивала о Гакте. Дорога была приятной. Но вот они въехали в город.

— Скажите адрес, я вас довезу, — предложил Гакт.

Сара вынула из сумочки визитку и протянула ему. Гакт взглянул на имя и адрес и не сумел сдержать удивленного восклицания.

— Кородо-сан — ваш отец? — спросил он. — Вы же говорили, что едете к отцу?..  
— Да. Вы его знаете?  
— Он хочет спонсировать мой фильм. Честно говоря… Мы давно знакомы. Я не знал, что у него есть дочь.  
— Я не знала, что он спонсор.

Оба рассмеялись. В свете последних событий Гакт настороженно относился к совпадениям, но в этой ситуации обрадовался. С Кородо-сан они, действительно, были знакомы очень давно — со времен еще Cains: Feel. Когда-то очень давно этот человек случайно зашел в клуб, где они выступали. Потом он приходил снова и снова, и однажды состоялось знакомство. Кородо-сан оказался ценителем рок-музыки и сразу разглядел в начинающем вокалисте с неразработанным голосом большой потенциал и талант. Гакт поддерживал это знакомство, но за помощью к нему лишний раз старался не обращаться. Исключения составляли договора о спонсорстве. Просто так же… Кородо-сан неоднократно приходил к Гакту после концерта и, растроганный, клялся в вечной преданности и божился, что выполнит любую, любую просьбу Гакта, ничего не потребовав взамен. В тяжелые минуты Гакт порывался обратиться к своему знакомому, но каждый раз его останавливало одно щекотливое обстоятельство: Кородо-сан был связан с якудза и имел репутацию человека очень жестокого, также было известно, что он, будучи успешным бизнесменом, спонсировал не только музыкантов… Оказаться должником у такого человека Гакту не хотелось.

Фамилия Кородо была настоящей — английская фамилия Колд в японской транскрипции превращалась в Кородо. В Японии он обосновался очень давно, еще в молодости. Гакт не знал, что его привело сюда, что оставил он на родине, чем занимался до того, как стал широко известен в определенных кругах. Это было не единственное знакомство Гакта такого рода, и он прекрасно понимал, что вопросов лучше не задавать. Встреча с дочерью Кородо-сан почему-то обрадовала. Гакт не мог объяснить себе причину, но ему нравилась Сара, нравился, по-своему, Кородо-сан, и воссоединение семейства ему казалось чем-то хорошим.

***  
Кородо-сан выказал немалое удивление такой счастливой встрече на дороге, дочь приветствовал очень сдержанно, Гакта встретил, как и всегда, теплой улыбкой. Дом его был целиком и полностью выполнен в японском стиле, сам хозяин носил хаори и хакама и даже мог бы сойти за японца, если бы не голубые, как и у дочери, глаза. Гакт никогда раньше не бывал у него. Он знал его токийскую квартиру — вполне современную. О делах говорили в маленькой комнате, которая служила хозяину спальней. Потом перешли в другую, где говорили уже о совсем других вещах и пили саке. И вот, попивая саке, Кородо-сан вдруг намекнул своему гостю, что с его дочерью случилась большая неприятность. Гакт навострил уши. Он не понимал, зачем ему, человеку постороннему, знать такие подробности о семейных делах Кородо-сан, но очень быстро он понял, что к чему.

— Вам может показаться странным, но я знаю кое-что о том времени вашей жизни, когда вы еще не занимались музыкой. Не думайте, что я следил за вами. Я искал сведения о другом человеке и нашел сведения о вас. Оказалось, что вы с этим человеком были соседями… Скажите — вы знаете этого человека? — На стол легла фотография, с которой слащаво улыбался Судзуки Хирото.

Гакт залпом допил саке и кивнул. Он уже догадался, в какую неприятность попала Сара, но молчал, ожидая дальнейшего рассказа хозяина дома. Все оказалось именно так, как он и предполагал.

— Если вам что-нибудь известно о нем… — заключил свой рассказ Кородо-сан.  
— Известно, — хрипло ответил Гакт. — В некотором роде… моя семья тоже пострадала…  
— Вот как?  
— Да. И… Видите ли, я хотел бы сам разобраться с этим делом.  
— Похвальное стремление. Но это может быть опасно.  
— У меня есть надежные друзья. — Гакт поклонился. — И я надеюсь, что вы — один из них. Однако речь идет о моей семье, и я прошу вас не вмешиваться. Если я не смогу справиться сам… — Он снова поклонился и замер.

Кородо-сан молчал. Он мог бы просто ликвидировать и Хирото, и его сестру — Гакт знал это. Даже более того: он был уверен, что так и будет, — а как бы он ни хотел разобраться с Хирото, убийство в его планы не входило.

— Хорошо, — сказал, наконец, Кородо-сан, — поднимите голову, Гакт-сан, прошу вас. И обещайте мне, что не побрезгуете моей помощью в случае необходимости. И если возможно, расскажите мне…

Гакт рассказал все, что было ему известно о Хирото и Юи, об их аферах и их отношениях.

— Вам повезло, что у вас такая хорошая память. И такая умная сестра. Но будьте осторожны: такие люди, как он, не чураются никаких средств. Он явно что-то задумал, а вы — часть этого плана… Думаю, вам кое-что понадобится.

Кородо-сан вышел из комнаты и вернулся через несколько минут, держа в руках какой-то сверток. Он почтительно протянул сверток Гакту и жестом предложил в него заглянуть. Гакт развернул плотную бумагу.

— Надеюсь, вы умеете с этим обращаться?  
— Да, я немного стреляю. Но я не могу это принять.

Гакт отодвинул от себя пистолет. Кородо-сан покачал головой.

— Поверьте старику: такая вещь всегда пригодится. Не убить, так напугать. Вы сами сказали, что этот человек угрожал вам пистолетом… У вас должно быть, чем ответить. Если с вами что-то случится, это будет большая потеря для музыки… Гакт-сан, вы очень молоды… Вы поступили так, как велит вам сердце и ваше понимание чести… Но вы вступили в борьбу, которая может вас погубить… Я постараюсь прикрыть вашу спину, но и вы сами должны быть осторожны. А это — первый шаг к осторожности. Я верю, что вы не будете палить как попало. Еще двести лет назад в Японии вы бы носили меч… Относитесь к этому предмету так же. Прошу вас. Мне так будет спокойнее.

Гакт завернул пистолет в бумагу и положил рядом с собой. Вежливо поблагодарил за подарок и заботу. И вдруг почувствовал потребность рассказать обо всем этом отцу. Одобрил бы старик оружие? Что бы он сказал, узнав об угрозах Хирото? Говорить о таком по телефону Гакту не хотелось, и он отложил беседу с почтенным родителем до своего очередного приезда в Киото.

— Что же касается этого дела, — продолжал Кородо-сан, — то обещать вам полное невмешательство я не могу: как вы знаете, моя дочь тоже пострадала от этого человека. Как я могу это оставить просто так? Мешать вам разобраться со всем самому я не стану, но не даю гарантий, что не доберусь до него раньше, чем вы.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гакт.

На ночь он остался в доме Кородо-сана — на этом настаивали и хозяин, и его дочь, которая с каждой минутой казалась Гакту все привлекательнее.


	12. Глава двенадцатая. Отец и сын

Гакт рассчитывал вернуться в Киото на другой день, провести несколько часов в родительском доме, а потом уехать в Токио, где его ждали дела и сестра, за которую он начинал волноваться. Срок, оставленный Хирото на «подумать», не внушал Гакту оптимизма: он прекрасно понимал, что такой человек не станет зря бросаться угрозами, а это значило, что Кейко нужно заставить уехать на Окинаву, где она будет в безопасности, а с Хирото он разберется сам. Он знал, что Кейко не станет его слушать, а это означало, что говорить с ней по телефону будет бесполезно: при личной встрече у него было больше возможностей применить свою власть мужчины и брата. Кейко бывала ужасно упряма. Она не без оснований считала себя способной справиться с любыми проблемами, и никаким Хирото ее было бы не напугать. Разве что он бы сам приставил к ее горлу нож. Одним словом, Гакт очень хотел оказаться в Токио как можно скорее.

Планам его, однако, не суждено был сбыться. Досадная неприятность заставила его задержаться в отчем доме, наедине с отцом. Еще на подъезде к Киото Гакт вдруг почувствовал, что его подташнивает. К моменту прибытия он уже еле держался и только невероятным усилием воли заставлял себя вести машину. Из-за последних событий, из-за удара по голове, из-за волнения за сестру дали о себе знать старые болячки, и Гакт, войдя в дом, почти что рухнул отцу на руки. Мать уже ехала, и в доме они были вдвоем. Гакт лежал в своей старой кровати, матерился про себя и понимал: пока он не отлежится и не придет в себя, никуда он не поедет.

Отец не умел ухаживать за больными и вообще считал, что его сын просто поддался слабости. И Гакт был с ним почти согласен. Он чувствовал себя слабым, беспомощным и абсолютно бесполезным. Где-то там человек с пистолетом и без каких-либо зачатков порядочности вынашивает черные планы, относящиеся к его, Гакта, сестре, а он сам ничего не может сделать, не может даже доехать до дома, чтобы быть рядом! Он звонил Кейко, но та ответила, что никуда не уедет, что Гакт только накручивает себя, что надо перестать беспокоиться о ерунде… Гакт позвонил Ю и, не вдаваясь в подробности, потребовал от него, чтобы до его возвращения он присматривал за Кейко, причем делал это как можно незаметнее. Ю пообещал сделать все, что в его силах, и удержался от расспросов, хотя Гакт по его дыханию слышал, как ему интересно было бы узнать…

Историю встречи на дороге и подаренном пистолете Гакт изложил отцу на утро после приезда — когда пришел в себя и перестал шататься, а язык начал более или менее слушаться. Отец выслушал его, лицо его при этом темнело с каждым словом, достигающим его ушей. Он не мог признаться в этом сыну, но обманывать себя смысла не было: это именно он привел в дом этих людей, это он ввязал сына и дочь в мерзкую историю, которая еще не началась, но уже не принесла ничего хорошего. Прямо сказать об этом сыну он не мог и только хмурился все сильнее и темнел лицом.

— Что ты намерен делать? — спросил он, когда Гакт закончил свой рассказ.  
— Если честно… Не имею понятия. — Гакт вздохнул: ему неприятно было признаваться отцу в собственной слабости, но врать и прикидываться не имело смысла. — Интуиция подсказывает мне, что нужно ждать его хода. К тому же, я думаю, мне бы пригодились те сведения, что есть у… моего друга.  
— Я понимаю. Обращаться в полицию…  
— Нет! Точно — нет. Во-первых, он еще ничего не сделал. В чем мне его обвинять? Во-вторых, даже если бы я предъявил ему обвинение в нападении, то это привело бы к скандалу в прессе. Ни мне, ни нашей семье это не нужно. — Гакт помолчал. — Единственное, о чем я действительно беспокоюсь сейчас, это Кейко… Она не хочет и слышать об отъезде. Говорит, что я себя накручиваю. Твоя дочь бывает на редкость упрямой…

Отец усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Гакт почувствовал, что говорить им больше не о чем. Он бы уехал домой в ту же минуту, но понимал, что вести машину он не в состоянии, и даже поездка на поезде будет для него проблемой. Он пробыл в отчем доме еще три дня, и за это время они с отцом почти не разговаривали. Гакт приходил в себя, маялся от скуки и время от времени работал над сценарием будущего фильма. Каждый вечер он звонил в Токио и спрашивал у сестры, как ее дела. Вечером третьего дня к телефону никто не подошел. Гакт звонил и на домашний, и на мобильный сестры, позвонил Ю, но никто не отзывался.

Тогда он плюнул на все свои недуги, торопливо попрощался с отцом и сел за руль.


	13. Глава тринадцатая. Происшествие

Токио — большой город с многомиллионным населением. И найти среди всех этих людей одну-единственную женщину довольно сложно. Но не для того, кто почти всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что разыскивал женщин, пригодных для его корыстных целей. За годы «бизнеса» Хирото обзавелся обширными знакомствами в дорогих магазинах и салонах красоты высокого класса — из осторожности и врожденной склонности к вранью он в каждом заведении назывался новым именем, для чего всегда имел запас визиток. Сотрудницы магазинов или салонов много знали о своих клиентках, и через них можно было отыскать любую. Для этого требовалось всего ничего: бездна обаяния, немного смекалки и море осторожности. Помимо этого, он имел некоторое количество «шестерок», которые помогали ему во всех делах.

По следу Кейко Хирото пустился еще до памятной беседы с ее братом, и к тому времени, когда он вернулся в Токио, у него была вся нужная информация о ней: место работы, имена нескольких подруг, маршрут передвижения по городу. Единственное, что осталось для него тайной — точный адрес, но это его мало волновало.

Обещанные Гакту три дня для «подумать» подошли к концу; в Токио он еще не вернулся, и Хирото решил действовать.

Кейко каждый вечер возвращалась домой пешком, проходила по одному и тому же переулку, сворачивала в другой и терялась в лабиринте из крошечных проулков, один из которых вел прямо к дверям ее брата, но найти их мог только человек, хорошо знающий. Когда Гакт жил дома, на Кейко ложилась забота о нем, но когда его не было, что случалось довольно часто, она оказывалась предоставлена самой себе и проводила вечера с подругами, реже — с друзьями или засиживалась на работе. В тот памятный вечер случилось именно последнее. Такси Кейко пренебрегала, так как любила ходить пешком и верила, что Токио — город безопасный, а она, если что, сможет за себя постоять. Этот вечер, однако, не был спокойным: что-то мешало ей расслабиться. Несколько раз она видела краем глаза, как по асфальту скользила темная тень, а голоса и шум, привычные в центре Токио, почему-то были тише, чем обычно. Кейко неуютно поежилась и села прямо на тротуар покурить. Переулок был пуст, в воздухе разносилась вечерняя прохлада, и не будь ей так беспокойно отчего-то, она бы чувствовала себя совершенно счастливой. Докурив, она потушила окурок, встала и пошла дальше.

Кейко не знала, что длинная тень, которая так насторожила ее, принадлежала Ю, который шел за ней уже добрых пятнадцать минут и не решался обнаружить себя. Получив от Гакта краткое распоряжение «присматривать за Кейко», Ю неукоснительно его выполнял. Он знал Гакта и понимал, что зря тот просить не будет; что же касается его сестры, то к ней Ю относился с большим уважением, она даже нравилась ему, но он немного робел перед ней. Как и ее брат, она была жесткой и строгой, неохотно подпускала к себе людей, при этом иногда откровенно флиртовала с Ю, что неизменно сопровождалось гневными взглядами Гакта (и Ю подозревал, что Кейко нарочно так себя ведет, чтобы позлить брата, и от этого становилось еще больше не по себе) — одним словом, он старался держаться на почтительном расстоянии. «Присматривание» за Кейко заключалось в исполнении Ю в том, что он ежевечерне заглядывал в гости под предлогом узнать, не было ли вестей от Гакта. В этот вечер Ю случайно увидел Кейко и пошел за ней. Он не стал нагонять ее, опасаясь, что это напугает женщину, и тащился за ней, издали наблюдая за ее фигурой в светлом костюме и гадая про себя, что же такое творится в почтенном семействе, что Гакт пропал неизвестно куда, велев перед этим позаботиться о сестре. Криминальная драма какая-то, черт побери…

Мысли Ю прервались. Он вдруг увидел, что Кейко резко остановилась, а секунду спустя разглядел около нее несколько темных силуэтов, еще через мгновение Кейко пронзительно закричала, а в свете одинокого фонаря блеснуло что-то металлическое. Не думая ни о чем, Ю ринулся вперед.

План Хирото был прост: если брат не испугался пистолета, то сестра-то его, женщина, вряд ли окажется столь храброй — хватит с нее ножа да пары бандитских рож, а дальше она сама брата уговорит на что угодно. Появление Ю в его планы, разумеется, не входило.

Ю с лету врезал одной харе, потом второй; схватил Кейко чуть не в охапку и помчался с ней в сторону дома. По опыту он знал, что справиться с тремя — дело не такое простое, как это показывают в боевиках, и предпочел тактическое отступление, тем более что с ним была Кейко… Убедившись, что за ними никто не бежит, он увлек женщину в подъезд, где они первый раз посмотрели друг на друга. Ю увидел, что у нее дрожат губы; вежливо проводил до гостиной, где она, наконец, заговорила и более или менее пришла в себя:

— У брата где-то была водка… — хрипло произнесла она, старательно вытирая хлынувшие вдруг слезы. — И дайте мне сигарету.

Водки, однако, в доме не оказалось, пришлось ограничиться текилой. Выпив, Кейко немного пришла в себя. Ю хотелось спросить, что произошло, но он тактично молчал. Кейко закурила очередную сигарету и заговорила:

— Вы, наверное, знаете, да, что у нас случилось?  
— Нет, если честно… Гакт звонил мне и просил присмотреть за вами, но ничего не объяснил. Это… как-то связано, да?  
— Д-да… Если брат не стал рассказывать… я не буду… Извините, — сказала она, всхлипнув, — я… очень испугалась.

Ю молча кивнул и налил ей еще. Они сидели рядом на диване, и Ю мечтал сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное в данной ситуации, но в голову ничего умного не приходило.

— Может, — проговорил Ю, — позвонить в полицию?

Кейко обдумала услышанное.

— Нет. Это плохая идея. Видите ли… А, ладно…

И она рассказала ему все, что ей было известно о Хирото и о видах его и его сестры на Гакта и его деньги.

— Теперь понимаете, почему полиция тут лишняя? Мы вляпались в полное дерьмо, и только огласки нам не хватало… — Из ее горла снова вырвалось рыдание. — Простите… Я…  
— Все в порядке, — прошептал Ю и приобнял ее за плечи.

Кейко подняла на него заплаканные глаза и через силу улыбнулась. «Гакт меня убьет, а перед этим кастрирует», — только и успел подумать Ю перед тем, как его губы легли на губы Кейко.


	14. Глава четырнадцатая. Обещание

За все то время, что Кейко жила у брата, Ю ни разу не был в ее комнате. Когда Кейко только переехала к нему, Гакт всем, кто бывает у него дома, недвусмысленно намекнул, что к его сестре лучше не приближаться. Ю это помнил и уважал. У него самого не было ни братьев, ни сестер, и потому ему было трудно понять чувства Гакта, но он уважал их — как друг, как мужчина. Это был первый раз, когда он не только остался с Кейко наедине, но и переступил порог ее комнаты — еще и при таких обстоятельствах. Комната была обставлена довольно просто, но с хорошим вкусом, и почему-то особенно врезались Ю в память кипенно-белые простыни на ее кровати. То, что на этих простынях происходило, Ю потом старался вытравить из себя, но эти белые, яркие, как в рекламе отбеливателя, простыни, особенно впечатались в его сознание. К Кейко Ю всегда относился с большим искренним уважением — и не только потому, что она была сестрой Гакта. Случившееся той ночью несколько пошатнуло его моральные устои: он нарушил слово, которое дал Гакту, приблизился к женщине, которая всегда казалась ему недосягаемой.  
Утром он проснулся все с той же мыслью: «Гакт меня убьет…» Конечно, Гакта не было дома, и Ю мог надеяться, что он никогда об этом не узнает. Следующей пришла мысль о том, что теперь со свершившимся фактом надо что-то делать: не может же он просто переспать с ней и забыть об этом!

За окном уже вовсю светило солнце. Ю щурился от света и пытался оглядеться в поисках своей одежды, что сложно было сделать, так как Кейко спала на его плече. Ю малодушно решил тихо улизнуть, но от его движения Кейко проснулась и, пробормотав что-то, кинула на него взгляд затуманенных со сна глаз.

— Доброе утро, — выдавил из себя Ю, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
— Доброе утро, — отозвалась женщина и приподнялась на локте. — Выспался?

Она говорила спокойным голосом, ничем не выдавая ни неловкости, ни смущения. Ю с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на нее — она спокойно улыбалась одними губами.

— Выспался, — тихо сказал он.

Он понятия не имел, что делать теперь. Один вариант у него, впрочем, был: одеяло упало, когда Кейко приподнялась, и обнажило ее белое тело, что не могло не вызвать у Ю вполне определенных мыслей и намерений, но он не был уверен, что она бы сейчас оценила его порыв. Второй вариант — просто улизнуть, но это было бы крайне невежливо. После минутного раздумья Ю решился рискнуть. Он крепче обнял ее, опрокинул на спину и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Со стороны Кейко это не вызвало и тени возражения.

— Ю-кун, — прошептала она в перерыве между поцелуями. Ю замер и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Она продолжала: — Мы же с вами… оба взрослые люди, да? — Ю кивнул. — И мы оба понимаем, что это было… ну, только один раз и больше не повторится?  
— Да, я понимаю, — ответил Ю.  
— Хорошо. — Она улыбнулась. — Тогда продолжаем. А потом я вас выгоню.

Дальнейшие события казались Ю чередой клише, позаимствованных из мыльных опер. Во-первых, кто заходит в комнату сестры с утра без стука? Во-вторых, зачем так орать-то? Они же ничего не делали, только целовались…

Гакт вернулся домой утром и сразу помчался к сестре. В гостиной была обнаружена початая бутылка. Кейко никогда не пила в одиночестве, и Гакт сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Не переведя духа, не считаясь с ранним временем, он кинулся в комнату сестры. В тот момент, когда Кейко и Ю расставили в своих отношениях все точки над i и вернулись к прерванным поцелуям, Гакт постучался в комнату сестры. Его не услышали. «Кейко! — позвал он. 

— Кейко! Сестренка, ты там?» Ответа и на этот раз не последовало. Тогда он открыл дверь и вошел в комнату…

Дальнейшее описывать подробно не стоит. Все случилось именно так, как и должно было бы. Ю, в чем мать родила, выскочил из комнаты, как ошпаренный, вслед ему полетели его штаны, отборная ругань и угрозы его жизни, здоровью и половым органам. Кейко, прикрываясь одеялом, кричала на брата, втолковывая ему, что он — кретин, каких поискать, что лезет в ее личную жизнь и что вообще надо было его еще в колыбели придушить. Одним словом, отвратительная сцена.

Минут через пятнадцать, когда страсти несколько улеглись, все трое сидели в гостиной, допивали все ту же бутылку и пытались выяснить отношения более цивилизованным способом.

— Гаку, я… — осторожно начал Ю.  
— Заткнись! Я с тобой потом разберусь! — огрызнулся Гакт.  
— Братик, хватит беситься, — сказала Кейко, закуривая. — Ну, что такого страшного случилось? Мне же не пятнадцать лет уже…  
— И ты заткнись!  
— Что-о?  
— Прости. Но как я должен реагировать, по-твоему?! Я мчусь сюда, ты не отвечаешь на звонки… А мой бывший лучший друг трахает мою сестру! Я же просил тебя уехать!  
— Братик…  
— Гаку…  
— Я сказал: молчать! Значит так! — гаркнул он и повернулся к Кейко: — Ты завтра… Нет, сегодня! Сегодня же садишься в самолет и пиздуешь на Окинаву. И выражаться в своем доме я буду так, как хочу! А ты, враг рода человеческого, — повернулся он к Ю, — в жизни больше не подойдешь ни к одной женщине в моей семье! И скажи спасибо, что я тебя не убил сразу же!

Гакт высказался и замолчал. Залпом осушил рюмку и поймал напряженный взгляд сестры. «Ну, что?!» — зло пробормотал он, потянувшись к сигаретам.

— Братик, если бы ты поменьше пиздел и дал нам хоть слово сказать, мы бы все объяснили, — проговорила Кейко, стараясь придать своему голосу твердость и спокойствие.  
— Я знаю, откуда дети берутся, спасибо, — пробормотал Гакт.  
— Мне кажется, — подал голос Ю, — Кейко-сан…  
— А, так она все еще Кейко-сан для тебя, да?  
— Кейко-сан говорит не об этом… — закончил Ю и посмотрел на Кейко. Та кивнула. — Вчера вечером кое-что случилось плохое, и…  
— И твой будущий шурин пытался меня… Честно говоря, я не до конца поняла, чего именно он хотел… Но там фигурировал нож, и…

Гакт слушал ее сбивчивый рассказ, изредка бросая взгляд на Ю. Кейко говорила спокойно, но то и дело сбивалась, и было видно, что ей этот рассказ неприятен почти так же, как и сам эпизод. Закончив, она с вызовом посмотрела на брата и закончила:

— Может, теперь ты перестанешь изображать из себя плюющийся кипятком чайник, извинишься перед Ю-куном и сосредоточишься на действительно важных вещах?  
— Я же просил тебя уехать… Я так и знал… — кусая губы, ответил Гакт. — И я не буду перед ним извиняться. Я все еще злюсь!  
— Подожди, — оборвал его вдруг Ю, — ты «так и знал», но даже не сказал своей сестре об этом?  
— Какого черта! Гаку, если ты знал, что он выкинет что-то подобное, почему ты мне ничего не сказал?! Ты позвонил, сказал, чтобы я ехала к бабушке, но даже не удосужился назвать причину. Тебе не кажется, что это слишком тупо даже для тебя?  
— Заткнитесь оба! — огрызнулся Гакт.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Кейко курила одну сигарету за другой. Ситуация казалась ей все хуже и хуже. Она старалась сохранять спокойствие, но внутри нее все дрожало от мрачных воспоминаний и еще более мрачных предчувствий. Ю сидел в кресле, опустив голову и изредка глядя на Гакта. Он знал, что Гакт злится на него, и знал также, что у Гакта сейчас проблем хватает и без него, отчего он только больше злится на эту дурацкую историю. Гакт кусал губы, пытался прожечь взглядом стол и напряженно думал. Мысли его метались с космической скоростью, и ни одна из них надолго не оседала в его сознании, но отголоски их причиняли ему боль, которую он почти ощущал физически. Вдруг он кое о чем вспомнил, и паззл сложился.

Гакт сунул руку за пазуху и вытащил что-то, завернутое в плотную бумагу, положил на стол перед собой. Кейко и Ю как по команде уставились сначала на него, потом на сверток, потом снова на не него. Гакт развернул бумагу. Кейко охнула, Ю присвистнул.

— Я убью этого сукина сына, — сказал Гакт бесцветным голосом.  
— Братик…  
— Я убью его.  
— Откуда у тебя пистолет? — спросила Кейко, сбрасывая оцепенение, охватившее ее при виде оружия. — Ты что?..

Она ошарашенно глядела на брата и не узнавала его. Его лицо потемнело и напряглось. Ей часто приходилось его видеть в ярости, но то, что она видела сейчас, даже яростью не было — это было что-то совсем другое, более жестокое и более глубокое. И это было страшно.

— Гаку, ты же несерьезно, — глухо проговорил Ю, и по его голосу Кейко поняла, что он разделяет ее чувства. — Тебе надо поспать, подумать… Ты же… не собираешься… на самом деле…  
— Это моя сестра, — ответил Гакт таким тоном, будто это объясняло все.

Кейко хотела что-нибудь сказать, но не нашла слов. Она молча смотрела на брата — и с ужасом понимала, что вот сейчас это не пустые угрозы и не вспышка гнева. Ю тоже молчал.

— Я все решил, — заговорил Гакт, глядя на пистолет. — Сестренка, ты сегодня же уезжаешь. На Окинаву или куда сама захочешь. Но лучше всего туда… И на этом для тебя история заканчивается. Остальное — это уже мое дело.  
— Ты с ума сошел, — прошептала Кейко одними побелевшими губами.

Гакт поднялся и подошел к ней. Обнял. «Ты — моя сестра, — прошептал он. — И я обещаю тебе, что ни этот сукин сын, ни кто-либо еще не посмеет тебя тронуть. Я обещаю».

— Мне нужно немного поспать, — сообщил он будничным тоном и вышел, забрав с собой пистолет.

Кейко и Ю какое-то время сидели, не глядя друг на друга, потом Кейко сказала:

— Ю-кун, вы должны мне пообещать…  
— Что?..  
— Вы должны мне пообещать, что сделаете все, чтобы мой брат не наделал глупостей.  
— Кейко-сан…  
— Просто будьте с ним рядом… Присмотрите за ним… Кого еще, кроме вас, я могу об этом просить? Он много чего успел натворить в своей жизни, но это…

Она смотрела на него полными слез глазами. Ю понимал ее чувства. Он знал Гакта достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть: он настроен серьезно. И он не мог винить сестру Гакта за ее волнение.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я сделаю все, что смогу.


	15. Глава пятнадцатая. Письмо

Токио, 12 июня 2002

Кейко-сан!

Как у вас дела? Надеюсь, вы благополучно добрались.  
Вы просили меня написать или позвонить, если что-нибудь случится. Если честно, пока ничего серьезного не случилось. Однако я думаю, что вы обрадуетесь, если я скажу, что мы с вашим братом помирились.   
Другие новости менее радостны. Я волнуюсь за вашего брата. Хотя он и сказал, что больше не злится на меня, я ничего не знаю о его делах, поскольку он ничего мне не рассказывает. Не знаю, стоит ли вам говорить об этом... Но вы просили все рассказывать... Я видел, что ваш брат носит с собой пистолет. Откуда у него оружие - не знаю. Надеюсь, у него не будет проблем с полицией из-за этого. Ваш брат очень спокоен, и - зная его - это пугает меня гораздо больше, чем если бы он стучал кулаком по столу и кричал на всех. Он ничего мне не рассказывает. Ничего! Я бы рад вам сообщить хоть что-нибудь подробно, но я ничего не знаю.  
Недавно ваш брат стал встречаться с какой-то женщиной. Я видел ее раза два или три - она приходила в его офис. Он нас не представил, так что я думаю: не может ли быть она как-то связана с происходящим? Но она иностранка, вряд ли ее все это может как-то касаться. Однако обычно ваш брат очень тактичен. Если люди встречаются, их нужно представить друг другу, чтобы в дальнейшем не было неловкости. Имя той женщины, как я узнал, было известно только его секретарше, но он не просто так ее нанял - она ни за что не скажет, если ваш брат ей запретил.  
Та женщина - иностранка, на вид ей лет тридцать или чуть больше. Светлые волосы. Красивая. Ваш брат - простите меня за такие слова - всегда западает на таких женщин.   
В остальном все так, как будто ничего не случилось. Он работает над сценарием. Ведет переговоры со спонсорами, совещается с менеджерами. Похоже, этот фильм - единственное, что может отвлечь его.  
Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо.

Ю.

Кейко откинулась на спинку стула и закурила. Письмо Ю она перечитывала уже раз десять и все никак не могла понять, чего не договаривает Ю. Ей казалось, что между строк прячется какая-то страшная тайна. Хотя что может быть страшней пистолета? Романы Гакта ее не волновали. Иностранки, японки, кореянки - она будет рада любой потенциальной невестки, кроме той, что бывшая проститутка и аферистка. Да даже если эта иностранка - дорогостоящий эскорт. Ей плевать. Ей хотелось бы знать, что скрывается за внешним спокойствием Гакта, зачем ему пистолет - и какого черта он не пишет и не звонит ей сам.  
Она уже неделю жила на Окинаве. Сначала было решено, что она остановится у бабушки, но там уже гостила ее мать, и Кейко предпочла небольшой отель. Она любила мать, но находиться рядом с ней постоянно неизвестно сколько...   
Кейко взглянула на часы. Наверное, имеет смысл сходить пообедать. Также нужно пройтись по магазинам: она собиралась в спешке и кое-что забыла. "Позже", - подумала она. Потушила окурок. И навела курсор на "написать письмо".

Окинава, 12 июня 2002

Дорогой братик!

Если ты думаешь, что тут, на Окинаве, мы не имеем связи с Хонсю, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Духи нашептали мне, что ты был замечен кое в каких шалостях, но не счел нужным сообщить мне об этом. А я бы с удовольствием скоротала свой одинокий вечер здесь за чтением истории о пистолетах, красотках-иностранках и еще о чем-нибудь.  
Или ты просто забыл обо мне?  
Пожалуйста, напиши мне!

Кейко.

Отправив письмо, Кейко ушла обедать и делать покупки. Навестила мать и бабушку. Вернулась в отель уже вечером. Ответа не было. Через три дня она поняла, что его и не последует. От Ю тоже не было никаких вестей, и это ее успокаивало: если бы что-то стряслось, он бы написал. "Зачем я заводила детей? - зло подумала она. - С этим великовозрастным мальчишкой хлопот больше, чем с самым непослушным ребенком! Ох, братик! Я вернусь, и ты у меня получишь!"


	16. Глава шестнадцатая. Сара

Гакт догадывался, что Ю поддерживает связь с Кейко — хотя Гакт и запретил ему это! — и все ей докладывает. Сам он не хотел беспокоить сестру, следуя собственным словам: «для тебя эта история закончится». Неприятно было думать, что сестра оказалась втянута в эту грязную историю, да еще и подверглась нападению, и черт знает, что еще могло бы произойти, если бы она не уехала! Гакт мысленно запретил себе даже думать о том, чтобы посвящать сестру в происходящее — вот закончится все, и он ей расскажет, а пока пусть наслаждается отдыхом, обществом матери и бабушки и не лезет в мужские дела. Ю, однако, писал ей — Гакт знал об этом. Поднимать эту тему и опять ругаться он не стал: хватило и одного раза.

Кейко уехала в тот же вечер. С Ю Гакт не разговаривал еще несколько дней, но постепенно он остыл, и его праведный гнев стал затихать. Кейко, рассуждал он, уже взрослая женщина и вполне может сама решать, с кем ей проводить время; если ей нравится Ю («На мальчиков потянуло», — не мог не поерничать про себя Гакт.), то пусть обжимается с ним. Ю, конечно, тоже хорош! Ну да и черт с ними обоими. У Гакта хватало забот и без половой жизни его сестры и лучшего друга.

Он не знал, что именно Ю рассказывал Кейко, и надеялся, что она пребывает в счастливом неведении относительно появившейся у него недавно привычки иметь при себе оружие и о его отношениях с Сарой. Пистолет он носил при себе с того самого дня, когда дал торжественное обещание «убить сукина сына». Что касается Сары, то он сам пока не мог себе объяснить природу их отношений.

Дня через два после отъезда Кейко Гакт сидел у себя в офисе. У него только что закончилась весьма содержательная беседа с менеджерами: ссылаясь на семейные проблемы, он настаивал на переносе сроков начала съемок, сценарий не был дописан, не со всеми актерами удалось договориться — все это сулило кучу трудностей, которые надо было решать, и главной проблемой был именно срыв сроков. Гакт сидел один, курил и думал — не о фильме, о своих «семейных проблемах». Вдруг раздался звонок телефона: звонила секретарша.

— Гакт-сан, — сказала она хорошо поставленным голосом, — к вам пришла дама.

Дама. Гакт задумался. Эта девушка, в обязанности которой входило отваживание особо ушлых и настырных фанаток, пришедших без приглашения журналистов и даже — было такое — родителей Гакта, не зря получала весьма щедрую зарплату: она умела сразу определять, захочет ли ее босс видеть визитера или нет. Чаще всего нежелательных посетителей она сразу выпроваживала коротким «его нет», иногда же, вот как сейчас, звонила ему и сообщала о пришедшем. Довольно быстро, не сговариваясь, они выработали своего рода код для обозначения посетителей: безличное «к вам пришли» означало, что принимать этого человека не стоит, но и отвязаться просто так не получится, «дама» или «господин» — человек заслуживает внимания, его стоит впустить. В других обстоятельствах Гакт бы сразу велел проводить даму к нему, но теперь, со всей этой историей… Не явилась ли сюда Юи?.. Он мысленно перебрал приятельниц и тех женщин, с которыми сталкивался по работе. Ни одна из них не стала бы приходить без приглашения. Будь это выследившая его фанатка, Марико — так звали секретаршу — не стала бы ему даже звонить и тем более называть ее дамой! Остается только Юи…

— Ее фамилия Кородо, — сказала Марико, поняв, что босса терзают сомнения. — Она говорит, что вы не договаривались о встрече, но вы знакомы, и она думает…  
— Я сейчас спущусь, — перебил Гакт.

Он уже почти забыл о ней, и вдруг она появилась — еще более привлекательная, чем в первую их встречу, красивая и обаятельная; от нее веяло обещанием удовольствий, силой, молодостью, красотой. Гакт одернул себя и напомнил: это дочь Кородо-сан.

— Здравствуйте! — сказал он.  
— Добрый день! — улыбнулась она.

Сара протянула ему руку, и он пожал ее. Рукопожатие у нее было мягкое, но уверенное. Это ему тоже понравилось.

— Марико-сан, — обратился он к секретарше. — Кто бы меня ни спрашивал — меня нет.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула та. — Принести вам кофе?  
— Если это возможно, я бы стала пить чай, — ответила Сара.  
— Принесите чай.  
— Хорошо.

Они поднялись к нему в офис. Это было небольшое, но уютное помещение: пастельных тонов стены, большое окно, диван, стол для переговоров, стулья, высокий потолок, на стенах — несколько репродукций. Он жестом пригласил ее сесть, и она грациозным движением опустилась на диван. На ней был ярко-красный костюм-двойка; пуговиц на блузке было расстегнуто больше, чем позволял деловой дресс-код — и это понравилось Гакту еще больше, чем рукопожатие. «Прекрати, — снова сказал он сам себе. — Вряд ли она за этим сюда приехала». Вдруг он вспомнил, что женщины у него не было уже очень давно. В очередной раз велев себе успокоиться и сосредоточиться на других вещах, он вопросительно посмотрел на Сару, ожидая, что она объяснит свое появление. Она уже хотела ответить на его немой вопрос, но тут появилась секретарша — принесла чай. Осведомившись, не надо ли еще чего-нибудь и получив отрицательный ответ, она удалилась. Сара заговорила.

— Отец сказал ваш адрес, — сообщила она. — Извините, что без приглашения. Я объясню сейчас.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Гакт, вежливо улыбаясь. — Я очень рад вас видеть.  
— Спасибо. Вы знаете о моей… беде? Отец сказал, он сообщил вам в тот день.  
— Да, — кивнул Гакт. — Но я полагал…  
— Не дело женщины, так? — она рассмеялась. — Но я решила, что возьму это себе в руки.  
— В свои руки, — автоматически поправил Гакт. — Простите.  
— В свои руки, — послушно повторила она и улыбнулась. — Если будете поправлять, я стану лучше говорить. Спасибо. Я решила, что это в свои руки… Если можно, я расскажу.

Он кивнул, и она стала рассказывать. На родине у нее был жених, но свадьба расстроилась, и она воспользовалась приглашением отца, который давно уже звал ее к себе, и отправилась в Японию — навестить отца и лечить свое разбитое сердце. И чуть ли не в первый же день она встретила Хирото — он выступал под именем Ямамото Таро («С тем же успехом он мог вам сказать, чтобы вы называли его Никто», — прокомментировал Гакт. Она рассмеялась.). Хирото-Таро был галантен, обаятелен, говорил по-английски, пусть и с ужасным акцентом, знал с десяток слов по-французски, умел делать красивые комплименты и ухаживать. После вероломного жениха он казался воплощением всех тех совершенств, которые женщины хотят видеть в своих мужчинах.

— Я влюбилась, — сказала Сара. — Как… как ребенок. Мне было как будто пятнадцать. Такая глупость!

У блестящего кавалера был один недостаток: он был крайне беден, а ведь ему нужно платить за учебу, и у его матери серьезные проблемы со здоровьем! Сара не только оплачивала их свидания, но и помогала ему платить по счетам. («Счета были огромные! Знала, что медицина тут — это дорого. И думала: что сделаешь? Это его мама!») Во время их романа она даже не вспоминала об отце. Он звонил ей, звал ее к себе, но ей было не до него. Несколько месяцев Хирото кружил ей голову и тянул из нее деньги — пока запас ее средств не иссяк. Она обратилась к отцу, но тот заявил, что не собирается платить по больничным счетам неизвестно за кого. («Самих счетов я не видела. Он только говорил цифру. И я давала ему деньги».) У Сары были деньги, и она могла бы получить еще — со своего счета в канадском банке, но это было бы долго, а Хирото деньги нужны были сейчас. То, что Сара привезла с собой — она собиралась в Японию на год, — ушло в бумажник ее кавалера до последней иены.

— Я сказала, что денег нет. Надо ждать. Он ответил, что уже неважно. Мама умерла. Больше мне не звонил. Я искала его, но не было. Тогда я поняла… О! Я была дура! Так легко ему верила. О!

«Странное дело, — подумал вдруг Гакт. — Будь на ее месте японка, меня бы передернуло от того, что она посвящает в такие подробности незнакомого почти мужчину. А у Сары это получается даже мило… И держится она так, словно все это ее касается мало. Впрочем, другая бы на ее месте и вовсе бы расплакалась, а она…»

— Наверное, — сказала Сара, закончив свой рассказ, — некрасиво, что я так говорю и… как это? Жалуюсь. Но так было, зачем врать? Я приехала к вам сюда, потому что думаю, мы… У нас один… как это…

— Враг? — подсказал Гакт.  
— Так. Да. Мы можем помогать друг другу. Отец против, но я тоже касаюсь… меня тоже касается. Что вы скажете?

Гакт задумался. Будь это его женщина, подруга, родственница, он бы отвез ее в аэропорт и посадил на ближайший самолет до Канады. Сара не была ему ни любовницей, ни родственницей, ни подругой. К тому же, он прекрасно понимал ее чувства: ей хотелось отомстить — деньги вернуть удастся вряд ли, но и просто прищучить негодяя… Он улыбнулся.

— Разве я могу отказаться от такого союзника? — сказал он.

В свою очередь он рассказал ей обо всем, что случилось с его сестрой (умолчав о некоторых личных подробностях), и рассказал, что сейчас занимается поисками Хирото и его сестры — пока безрезультатно. Сара удивилась, узнав о сестре своего обидчика: он представился ей единственным ребенком в семье. Гакт неохотно и с отвращением поведал ей некоторые факты из жизни семьи Яманака. Сара сказала, что ее отец не посвящал ее ни в какие подробности: он, вероятно, считал, что раз дочь его решила сама во всем разобраться, то пусть и разбирается, или же надеялся, что Гакт ее во все посвятит.

Гакту неприятно было говорить с Сарой о таких вещах. Его передергивало каждый раз, когда хотя бы тень мысли о кровосмесительных отношениях Хирото и Юи посещала его, а уж говорить об этом с женщиной, да еще и с такой, с которой хочется вести куда более приятные беседы…

Именно тогда Ю впервые увидел Сару. Гакт не счел нужным знакомить их. Ю, думал он, должен понимать, что в некоторые дела его посвящать не хотят или не могут. Получив письмо от сестры, Гакт понял, что был прав в своих подозрениях: Ю все доложил ей. Судя по тону ее письма, доклад был несколько приукрашен. Наверное, Ю решил, что у Гакта с Сарой роман. Не обманывая самого себя, Гакт подумал, что он бы хотел, чтобы именно так все и сложилось, но он отдавал себе отчет в обстоятельствах, которые свели их, и в том, кто ее отец. Между тем они встречались или перезванивались каждый день. Сара через знакомых своего отца пыталась отыскать следы Хирото; Гакт делал то же самое по своим каналам, но пока все поиски их никуда не приводили. Гакт злился и выходил из себя. Сара успокаивала его. Она рассказала кое-что о себе. Она вовсе не работала в фирме, как сказала ему при первой встрече. На родине она училась в университете, а после работала — занималась психологией. «Смешно, да? — закончила она свой рассказ. — Я много изучала ложь, зачем люди лгут и как. И попалась. Рыба на крючок. Смешно?» Гакту смешно не было, но он улыбнулся в ответ. Сара также прокомментировала отношения Хирото и Юи: созависимость. И, подумав, добавила, что Хирото Юи наверняка бьет. Гакта затошнило. Он никогда не считал себя излишне чувствительным и даже был в определенной мере циником, но такое обращение с женщиной, с родной сестрой вызывало в его душе отвращение и желание свернуть мерзавцу шею.

Они почти ежедневно обедали или ужинали вместе. Разговаривали — не только о своем общем враге, а просто обо всем, о чем люди говорят, когда симпатизируют друг другу. Сара нравилась ему, но он никогда не позволял себе ничего лишнего. По некоторым оговоркам Сары, по ее взглядам он видел, что она была не против ответить на его чувства, но чем больше он это понимал, тем строже запрещал себе думать о ней. Она ничего не спрашивала, молчаливо принимая правила игры.


	17. Глава семнадцатая. Гнев и слезы

Хирото был в ярости и, за неимением других объектов, вымещал эту ярость на Юи. Она покорно сносила это – только плакала и пыталась оправдаться, чем еще больше злила брата. Его план провалился. В дело вмешался тот долговязый парень, а уж это путало все карты. Теперь он – вместе с Юи, черт бы ее побрал! – вынужден скрываться. Инстинкт подсказывал ему, что Гакт не оставит просто так случившееся, а потому пока надо сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Вот уже две недели они жили в дешевой квартире – в доме постройки времен восстановления Токио после землетрясения, на задворках города… Хирото опасался лишний раз высунуть нос из дома – сестре он запрещал даже к окну подходить. Если бы сестру Гакта удалось запугать, он бы уже паковал чемоданы. Но нет! Надо было тому типу взяться откуда-то! И откуда он вылез только, хрен долговязый? Сиди теперь, как таракан в щели, прячься от каждого шороха и гадай, ищет ли тебя, чтобы шкуру спустить, оскорбленный в своих братских чувствах брат… От психа, который при виде дула пистолета у лица только ругается, всего ожидать можно. Сестрица его тоже не так проста оказалась. И долговязый этот… Кто он ей? Жених? Любовник? Тайный воздыхатель? Любовник ее брата? Его тайный воздыхатель?

— Это ты виновата, — говорил он Юи. – Надо было соблазнить его. Или разыграть, что ты понятия не имеешь, на что он тебе намекает. А ты!..

От его удара она валилась на пол, как мешок с картошкой. Жалобно пищала: «Братик, я…»

— Заткнись, сука! Когда ты только сдохнешь уже! Всю жизнь на тебя угробил, дрянь! Хотя бы раз что-то нормально сделала!..

Юи плакала, сжималась в комок, инстинктивно прикрывая живот. Оправдываться уже не пыталась. Она знала, что виновата. Ее Хирото, ее братик, ее возлюбленный, он всегда заботился о ней: если бы не он, она бы давно умерла или все еще работала на улице. Когда его ярость утихала, она подползала к нему на коленях, обнимала его ноги и сквозь слезы шептала кровоточащими губами: «Братик, прости! Юи плохая… Прости! Я все сделаю! Только скажи! Прости, братик!»

Хирото – уже спокойно и ласково – говорил с ней, утешал, вытирал слезы с ее щек, говорил, что все в порядке, что он больше не сердится, успокаивал ее.

За эти две недели лицо Юи опухло от слез и побоев; она сделалась совсем слабой и худой. Хирото даже становилось ее жаль, но от этой жалости он только злился на нее еще больше.

— Когда ты уже сдохнешь! – то и дело повторял он.

В то утро она захныкала, что хочет есть. Хирото вспомнил, что накануне они ничего не ели, так как он не хотел выходить на улицу, и рассудил, что, пожалуй, все-таки стоит пополнить запасы. Ему уже опостылело сидеть дома. Деньги заканчивались. Нужно было или «работать», или довести до конца дело с Гактом. Две недели никто его не трогал. Может, опасность не так велика, как он думал? Если так, то стоит попытаться сделать следующий ход – надо только понять, какой именно. Он посидел в кафе, выпил кофе и собрался с мыслями. Решение нашлось довольно быстро. Оставалось только привести в порядок Юи.

Он вернулся домой.

— Ешь, — сказал он сестре, ласково улыбнувшись. – Ешь и собирайся.  
— Хорошо. Мы уезжаем? – спросила она без интонации.  
— Я – нет, — ответил он. – Ты должна кое-что сделать.

Юи вдруг взвилась. Она вскочила, отшвырнула бенто и кинулась на брата. Вцепилась в него и завопила.

— Я знаю! – кричала она, пытаясь не то обнять его, не то исцарапать ему лицо. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я совсем ушла! Ты уедешь! Я вернусь, а тебя нет! Я знаю! Хочешь от меня избавиться! О! Нет! Я не уйду никуда! Нет! Братик, давай уедем вместе! Я не поеду одна! Не бросай меня!

Он оттолкнул ее. Она рухнула на пол и зарыдала. «Я умру без тебя, — слышалось сквозь слезы. – Не бросай меня!»

— Заткнись! Соседи услышат. В полицию захотела?

Увещевания не подействовали. Юи кричала и плакала, билась в истерике и кидалась на него, грозила расцарапать лицо себе и ему, выброситься из окна и умоляла не бросать ее. Хирото понял, что надо действовать иначе. Он обнял ее, прижал к себе и стал целовать, говорить ей, какая она умница и что ему не справиться без нее.

Через полчаса она была спокойна, умыта, причесана, одета и накрашена. Синяки на лице были замазаны – ровно настолько, чтобы их можно было заметить, но при этом их вид не мог отпугнуть. Во время сборов Хирото объяснил ей, что именно она должна сделать. Она слушала внимательно, ни о чем не спрашивала и все запоминала. Слово брата было для нее законом, и она беспрекословно подчинялась ему. На прощание он поцеловал ее и с нажимом повторил, что ждет ее возвращения. Она была рада это слышать: он будет ждать ее, он ее не бросит – большего ей не нужно.

Юи вышла на улицу. Ей вовсе не улыбалось делать то, о чем ее просил Хирото, но отказать ему она не могла. Она шла по улице и окидывала окрестности ленивым взором. Взгляд ее ни на чем не останавливался. У нее болело все тело, и она шла медленно. Заметив пробежавшую мимо стайку ребятишек, она вдруг остановилась. Новая мысль поразила ее. Будь у них ребенок, думала она, он бы перестал ее бить, ей не пришлось бы спать со всеми этими мужчинами… Она не может иметь детей, но… Что если украсть одного? Вон тот малец отстал от приятелей… «Тут рядом школа, — сообразила она. – Там много детей. Надо просто взять одного». Но это будет потом… Сначала – дело, потом все остальное.

Пройдя еще несколько метров, она снова остановилась – еще одна мысль пришла ей в голову: «Что я буду делать, если ничего не получится?» Она стояла, хлопая глазами и пытаясь найти решение. Хирото будет злиться. Он опять побьет ее. Или выгонит, а это еще хуже! Надо что-то придумать. И тут она вспомнила: в сумочке лежит пузырек со снотворным. Она уже пробовала один раз – не вышло, но надо просто принять больше, и все будет в порядке. Так просто! Так легко! Она даже улыбнулась, довольная своим решением, и пошла дальше.

***  
Гакт обедал с Сарой. Это было одно из тех не-свиданий, на которых они старательно делали вид, что их ничто не связывает, кроме общей цели. Гакт рассказывал забавную историю из своей беспутной юности, Сара слушала его и улыбалась. Они пили вино со сложным французским названием и наслаждались вкусным обедом. Когда увлекательная история достигла кульминации, а официант принес десерт, у Гакта зазвонил телефон. Он чертыхнулся, извинился и, отвернувшись от спутницы, вполголоса ответил на звонок. В трубке послышались всхлипывания и невнятное бормотание.

— Кто это? – спросил Гакт.  
— Гакт-сан? – отозвались в трубке, все еще всхлипывая. – Это… Это я…  
— Кто это? – с нажимом спросил Гакт, невольно повышая голос.

В трубке зарыдали с удвоенным рвением, а потом послышалось очень тихое: «Это Юи».


	18. Глава восемнадцатая. Разговор

На Окинаве время словно бы замедлялось, и Кейко всегда, когда приезжала сюда, быстро теряла счет времени. Дни сменялись днями, и Кейко чувствовала себя спокойно. Она ничем не занималась — только гуляла, спала чуть не до обеда и даже не думала корить себя за леность и праздность. Вестей от брата все не было, и она уже перестала их ждать. Она успокаивала себя тем, что если бы что-то плохое случилось, она бы уже знала об этом: плохие новости всегда распространяются быстро. Мать и бабушку она почти не видела: если со второй ей бы хотелось побыть немного, то первую она старательно избегала. Кейко неохотно призналась себе, что злится на мать: это ее посетила идея женить сына; к тому же, Кейко боялась проболтаться матери о том, что происходит. Она старательно избегала разговоров о брате и его делах, но прекрасно понимала, что мать-то ей удастся обмануть, но бабушка…

Однажды утром бабушка позвонила ей и приказным тоном велела прийти. Кейко повиновалась. Матери дома не оказалось, и они были вдвоем — как Кейко и хотелось бы. Бабушка недаром пользовалась репутацией ведьмы. Она была единственным человеком в семье, кого Кейко и Гакту никогда не удавалось обмануть, и Кейко прекрасно понимала неизбежность откровенного разговора. Мать, привыкшая беспрекословно подчиняться во всем отцу, ни о чем не спрашивала и не спросила бы никогда. Бабушка водить себя за нос не даст. Неожиданный приезд дочери и внучки не мог не навести ее на мысль о том, что в почтенном семействе происходит что-то неладное. Кейко ждала теперь только начала задушевной беседы. И как только были произнесены все необходимые приветствия и дежурные фразы, почтенная дама не стала ходить вокруг да около.

— Ну, что натворили твои брат и отец? — спросила она, прямо глядя внучке в глаза.  
— Это не вина брата, — мягко возразила Кейко. — А отца надоумила мать…

Кейко вздохнула и, не вдаваясь в некоторые неприятные подробности, рассказала всю историю неудачного сватовства.

— Вот значит что… Твой отец нашел змеиное гнездо, а брат разворошил его.  
— Не он начал тыкать в это гнездо палкой… — Кейко услышала в своей реплике ворчливые нотки и подумала: «Я всю жизнь буду его защищать, наверное… Даже от вполне справедливых обвинений». — Он придурок, конечно, но…  
— Тогда почему ты злишься на него?  
— Я не злюсь! — Кейко нахмурилась. — Он был груб со мной перед отъездом, но я не злюсь.

«Еще как злюсь, братец», — подумала она и стала, подгоняемая пристальным взглядом темных окинавских — точно таких же, как у нее и брата, — глаз, рассказывать, осторожно подбирая слова, о том, что случилось накануне ее отъезда. Сначала она надеялась скрыть это, но теперь понимала, что придется выложить все карты на стол — бабушка от нее просто так не отстанет. Посвящать пожилую родственницу в интимные подробности своих отношений с мужчинами ей не хотелось, но иначе было бы невозможно объяснить, из-за чего они с братом так круто поссорились. Однако личная жизнь внучки почтенную даму мало волновала — чего никак нельзя было сказать о пистолете в кармане ее внука.

— И ты вот просто взяла и уехала, оставив брата одного? — грозно сведя брови, вопросила бабушка.

Кейко поперхнулась.

— Он так решил, — хрипло сказала она. — Сказал, что это — мужское дело.  
— Мужское дело, — передразнила бабушка. — Я понимаю твою мать: она может уехать от мужа — все равно скоро разойдутся. Но ты и твой брат! У него нет никого, кто бы присмотрел за ним. Только ты. Ни жены, ни девушки…  
— Я не знаю подробностей, — перебила Кейко, — но Ю-кун писал, что у брата появилась подруга. Думаю, она и присматривает за ним. Не думай, что я просто бросила его на произвол судьбы. Если бы что-то случилось, Ю-кун уже сообщил бы мне…  
— Если ты так уверена в этом…  
— Нет, я не уверена, если честно. Но он сам настоял, чтобы я уехала. Я уже говорила тебе, что мы поссорились… Если бы он меня не заставил, я бы не уехала. Он такой упрямый! И эта история с Ю-куном…. Бедный Ю-кун!  
— Ты все равно должна была остаться. Видишь, как он заботится и беспокоится о тебе. Но он не понимает, что ты нужна ему.  
— Я так не думаю. Честно говоря, я бы только мешала ему. Он знает, что я в безопасности, пока я на Окинаве.  
— Вздор! Ты здесь, и он там один. Что, если он, правда, убьет этого человека? Вы пожалели сердце матери и прислали ее сюда, под мое крыло, так вам и ей спокойнее, — но что будет с ее сердцем, если ее сын окажется в тюрьме? А что будет с тобой и твоими детьми? Забыла, в чьем доме ты живешь и на чьи деньги они учатся? — Кейко вздохнула, а бабушка продолжала: — Вы оба, вы всегда были такие… не могли друг без друга. Ты хоть и говорила, когда была маленькая, что ненавидишь его, но в обиду не давала. Всегда защищала его и перед родителями, и передо мной. А сколько раз он тебя выгораживал! Ты думаешь, я старая, меня легко было обмануть. Но я все видела. И не показывала виду, потому что понимала: для вас так лучше, вы должны быть заодно. Сколько бед вы натворили, когда были врозь! Одни только ваши смехотворные браки и разводы чего стоят. Твоя мать хнычет, что дочь-разведенка ее порочит… Можно подумать, хоть один из твоих мужей этого не делал! Твой брат тоже хорош! Ни кола ни двора, а туда же — жениться! Ты что не видишь, какой он дурной?! Что он творит без тебя!  
— Он уже взрослый, — вяло возразила Кейко, понимая, что бабушка права: без нее, без старшей сестры, брат вляпается в еще большее дерьмо.  
— Взрослый! Он никогда не станет взрослым. Ты помнишь, каким он родился и рос. Это навсегда, Кейко. Беда в том, что только тебя он будет слушать. Мать твоя может сколько угодно хвататься за сердце и падать без чувств, а отец — хвататься за палку, — он по-настоящему слушает только тебя и меня. Иногда ему нужно дать хорошую затрещину, чтобы пришел в чувство. А это можем только ты да я. Но я уже старовата для этого. А ты, ты можешь! Мать твоя только и умеет, что обморок разыгрывать. Всю жизнь такая малахольная была, как мои сестры.

Кейко прекрасно знала эту бабушкину песню. Жесткая и властная, она не могла не задеть более мягкой и послушной дочери. Сама бабушка, рано овдовев, быстро научилась быть самой себе хозяйкой и отвечать за себя и детей, а равно и за «малахольных» сестер. Кейко много раз слышала от нее, что они похожи: обе сильные, обе независимые («Обе можем дать пинка Гакту», — добавляла мысленно Кейко.), обе живут без мужей. Кейко была приятна такая явная симпатия бабушки, но она была не согласна с ней: мать она считала какой угодно, но уж никак не малахольной и слабой. Она, конечно, во всем слушалась мужа, но как строга она бывала с детьми!.. И эта ее вечная холодность, которая так мучила Кейко в детстве.

— Если бы не ты, — продолжала меж тем бабушка, — и не я, кто знает, что стало бы с твоим братом! Когда он родился, когда стало ясно, что он нездоров… Ты не знала этого или не помнишь, но они хотели его отдать совсем.

Кейко помнила это весьма смутно. Туповатый, с ее точки зрения, братец сильно мешал ей. Ей было лет десять или меньше. В доме стали заходить разговоры, которые долетали до Кейко только в виде обрывков, но она чуяла, что что-то нависло над детской, которую они тогда, еще на Окинаве, делили с братом. Из комнаты родителей доносились голоса: отец, мать и бабушка спорили о чем-то, и Кейко могла разобрать только обрывки фраз. Но интонации ребенок чувствовал безошибочно: она хватала хлопающего глазами и ничего не соображающего брата, прижимала к себе и шептала, словно в каком-то гипнозе: «Я тебя не отдам, я тебя не отдам, я тебя не отдам». Однажды за этим занятием ее застали бабушка и мать. «Вот видишь! — сказала бабушка матери, будто подводя итог какому-то спору. — И хватит об этом!» После этого споры прекратились — по крайней мере, до Кейко их отголоски больше не долетали. Гакту она об этом никогда не рассказывала. Знал ли он? Бабушка могла бы рассказать…

— Ты всегда заботилась о нем. Вы могли ругаться и спорить, ссориться и даже драться, но в конечном итоге вы всегда были заодно. Это ты замазывала ему ссадины на разбитых коленках и вытирала кровавые сопли. Ругалась, конечно, при этом такими словами, каких я даже от пьяных матросов не слышала, но вытирала. И как он с кем-то подрался из-за тебя… Хотя это и не при мне уже было, а все-таки…

Этот эпизод из их отрочества Кейко вспоминать не любила. Гакт тогда показывал характер и якшался с какой-то нехорошей компанией. Как-то они сидели в парке недалеко от дома — бездельничали, курили, пугали выкриками прохожих. Время было уже позднее, и Кейко было велено привести брата домой: кто-то из соседей видел его и сказал родителям, те пришли в ярость: мог бы позорить семью подальше от дома! Еще издали завидев ее, компания начала улюлюкать и гнусно хихикать. Кейко никогда не была трусихой, к тому же она злилась на брата, и эта злость придавала ей сил. Она подошла к компании и громко потребовала у брата идти с ней. Он молча закурил и покачал головой. Она злобно бросила ему что-то насчет отца и неизбежного наказания и уже хотела уйти, как вдруг началась потасовка. Кто-то из приятелей Гакта сказал ей грубость, остальные загоготали и подхватили остроту. Прозвучала еще одна грубость, хохот стал громче. Кейко посмотрела на брата и увидела, что лицо у него потемнело, а глаза сделались черными. Он ничего так и не сказал. Молча поднялся, подошел к наглому приятелю и точным движением съездил ему по физиономии. Началась драка. Дерущихся попытались растащить их же товарищи, но унять разбушевавшегося Гакта!

— Это я помню, — сказала Кейко. — Ты знаешь, я бы не хотела сейчас оставлять его. Но он будет в ярости, если я вдруг вернусь в Токио. Он очень боится за меня. Да и я тоже, если честно. Этот тип, Хирото, может быть очень опасен.  
— Он нашел тебя в Токио, что если найдет здесь? Брат и его друг далеко. Кто будет тебя защищать? Я и мама? Вы должны быть вместе, Кейко. Вы тесно связаны друг с другом. Ни один из вас не может без другого, нравится вам это или нет. А если он будет злиться, скажи ему, чтобы позвонил мне. Я ему сама все объясню.

Кейко невольно улыбнулась. Досталось бы Гакту от бабушки, ох досталось бы! Только ради этого стоило возвращаться в Токио!

***  
Телефон пискнул и озарил неверным светом тумбочку, на которой лежал. Гакт протянул руку и прочитал входящее сообщение. Оно было коротким и содержательным: «Я возвращаюсь в Токио. Встречай меня завтра вечером». Кейко не могла сидеть на одном месте! Ей нужно вернуться и во все вмешаться. Что еще доложил ей Ю? Гакт вздохнул и положил телефон на место. Повернулся на спину. Спящая рядом с ним женщина на мгновение проснулась, мурлыкнула что-то и обняла его. «Что-то случилось?» — прошептала она. «Моя сестра приезжает завтра. Придется ее встретить. Спи», — шепнул он в ответ, осторожно перебирая ее волосы. «Не хочу спать», — отозвалась она. Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. «Я тоже уже не хочу спать», — сказал он. Хорошо, что Кейко приезжает не утром: можно потратить ночь на что-то более интересное, чем сон.


	19. Глава девятнадцатая. Рассказ Гакта

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Гакта. Внезапно так.

…когда мы обедали. Честно говоря, и я, и Сара чувствовали, что все это очень дурно пахнет. Сама понимаешь, такие звонки… Но у нее голос был, как у напуганного ребенка. Сказала, что сбежала. Что боится. И идти ей некуда. Это-то как раз похоже на правду. Сама посуди: могут ли у такой женщины вообще быть друзья? Вот. Ну, я и решил: какого хрена, нельзя же бросать женщину в беде! А если это все правда? Я бы себе не простил потом никогда… Не надо вздыхать! Я не идиот! У меня была страховка. Я дал Саре адрес бара, где Юи меня ждала, и попросил передать его Кородо-сан, если не дам о себе знать до ночи. Мне не хотелось ее в это втягивать… Но я подумал: если это ловушка, то со мной может случиться все, что угодно. Мне нужен был надежный тыл. На Ю я мог рассчитывать, конечно, но Ю хорош в драке, а тут… Короче. Я сказал Саре, что если не дам о себе знать, позвонить отцу и все рассказать. И не надо вот этого! Ничего я не боялся! Ну, в худшем случае, нашли бы меня потом где-нибудь с пробитой башкой… Велика беда. Да, я тоже тебя люблю.

Не знаю, кто выбирал место встречи — она или брат, — но факт: место было самое удачное. Не слишком людное, но и не пустое. Меня там вполне могли узнать, и, думаю, был расчет: у меня в таком случае просто связаны руки. Сама понимаешь…

Выглядела она ужасно! Синяки, спрятанные под пудру. Причем очень неумело. Следы слез, синяки, взгляд какой-то потерянный — у меня просто сердце кровью обливалось. Она, конечно… Ты сама знаешь, как ее можно назвать, и это будет точное определение, но… Ее все-таки жалко. Он ее, видимо, правда бьет. Сара мне об этом говорила, даже сказала, как по-умному такие отношения называются… Говорила, что наверняка он ее колотит, а она ему все прощает, потому что любит. Прости, я не хотел напоминать. Юи была в самом ужасном виде. Главное, чего я никогда не забуду, это ее глаза. У нее взгляд был, как у затравленного зверя. Я сразу заподозрил, что с ней что-то не так… В смысле, с головой у нее уже…

Мне пришлось заплатить за ее выпивку. Она сказала, что ей некуда идти. Я предложил ей снять номер в отеле. Она вся вздрогнула и подобралась, будто я ее ударить хотел. Не знаю, что ей там пел в уши ее братец, но голову он ей задурил абсолютно — в самом буквальном смысле слова. Она что-то забормотала, я понять ничего не мог. Какой-то ребенок. Одно было ясно: оставлять ее одну, даже в отеле было нельзя. Я позвонил Саре и объяснил ей все, что сам смог понять. И она сказала, чтобы я привез Юи к ней. Все-таки спокойнее. А что я должен был сделать, по-твоему? Просто оставить ее на улице? Я кто, по-твоему?! Не это хотела сказать…

Юи пила чай и стучала зубами о чашку. Бормотала что-то… Кое-как мы общими усилиями разобрали отдельные слова. Сопоставив ее бормотание с фактами, мы поняли, что Хирото послал ее ко мне, чтобы каким-то образом меня потом скомпрометировать. «И тогда мы всегда будем вместе, и у нас будет много денег, и ребенок тоже будет». Мы уложили ее спать. Пару часов она проспала, потом проснулась — с криками и воплями. И опять бормочет. Мне это очень напомнило… Да, больницу. Сара видела, что со мной начинает тоже делаться непонятное… Ты знаешь, я не люблю вспоминать об этом. Я и тебе почти никогда не рассказывал. Но там таких бормочущих полно было. В конце концов, я прямо сказал, что у нее, походу дела, крыша поехала. Сара покивала и спросила… Она психолог. Меня тоже раскусила. Умная баба… Вы с ней подружитесь. Спросила, есть ли у меня знакомый врач, которому можно передать Юи. Где ее брат и можно ли с ним связаться, мы от нее так и не добились. А в телефоне — один номер, и тот мой. Дело деликатное. Просто в ближайшую больницу ее отвезти — вопросов потом не оберешься. Читай потом статьи типа «Гакт сдал съехавшую с катушек поклонницу в психушку!». Хирото и прочая сволота о таком позоре для меня только мечтать может. Я стал вспоминать и прикидывать. Нашелся один.

Доктор Кимура. Он со мной работал еще в школе. И потом, когда я уже перебрался в Токио, мы общались. Ну, я к нему обращался пару раз… Он же давно уже тут жил. Короче, я ему позвонил. Время было уже почти ночь. Представляешь себе картинку! Звонит твой бывший пациент тебе среди ночи и спрашивает, не можешь ли ты его проконсультировать. Не знаю, что он подумал. На мое счастье, он дежурил в ту ночь в больнице. Сара осталась дома, а я повез Юи туда. Она все бормотала и бормотала… Пару раз пыталась ко мне приставать, при этом все повторяла: «он мне велел, он мне велел». Что он ей велел? Я тоже думаю, что соблазнить… По ее попыткам было похоже. Я бы решил, что просто ей нравлюсь, но она все говорила, как меня ненавидит. Мне кажется, она себя уже не контролировала. Мы приехали. Я предъявил доктору Кимуре нашу знакомую, и у него все вопросы отпали сразу. Он сказал, что позаботится о ней. И обещал прислать мне счет. Ха! Поймаю Хирото, выбью ему зубов на эту сумму. У Юи при себе не было никаких документов. Ничего вообще! Немного денег, проездной — и все! Таблетки еще. Снотворное. Наверное, тоже для меня. Куда там самураям Сэнгоку… Сдал я ее с рук на руки. Фамилию назвал, последнюю, какую знал. Доктор Кимура обещал, что все это останется между нами. Я ему верю.

Меня беспокоит только, что она сбежала. Сегодня, когда я уже собирался ехать в аэропорт, мне позвонил доктор Кимура и сообщил, что Юи сбежала из больницы. Как — черт ее знает. Персонал не доглядел или что… Он сообщил в полицию, но… Надеюсь, она хотя бы жива. Впрочем, может, ей было бы лучше и умереть… Не говори так. Ее жалко. Ты бы ее видела! Радуйся, что твой брат тебя до такого не доводит!

Уже за полночь я вернулся к Саре. Она не спала. Ждала меня, гипнотизировала телефон. Ты должна знать… Да и Ю тебе наверняка насплетничал… Мы теперь вроде как… Да, про ее отца я тоже думал. Именно поэтому до той ночи ничего и не было. Не надо вот этого! Не такой я и кобель! Чего ты меня выставляешь каким-то… Что, тебе трахаться с моим лучшим другом можно?! А ты думала, я забыл, да?!

Короче. Когда я приехал к ней, мне стало плохо. Затрясло, кровь из носа, обморок. Полный набор. Напугал я ее, наверное, до чертиков. Но все обошлось. Очухиваюсь я уже почти на рассвете. Не помню, где, рядом женщина… А я вообще видел, так что терпи! Больше, чем позволяют приличия, не скажу. Я одет был. Она тоже. Ну, почти. В ночнушке. Или как это у вас называется. Хотел уйти, но она тоже проснулась. И уговорила меня остаться. И я остался. В конце концов… Надоело, знаешь ли, врать самим себе. Ее отец, конечно, подвесит меня за яйца… Но на это больше шансов у Хирото. Я же тебе рассказал уже, что он ее обобрал…

Почему я тебе не писал? Вот поэтому. Хирото мы так и не нашли. Сестра его с глузду съехала и пропала. А больше ничего и не происходило. Она не американка, она канадка. Об этом я не думаю. Вряд ли она за меня замуж собирается…

***  
Кейко слушала рассказ брата и все больше чувствовала правоту бабушки: он тут без нее вон во что вляпался. Еще и эта Сара… Брат вроде ей доверяет, но теперь все может быть.

— Что там мать? — спросил Гакт.  
— Как всегда. Мы мало общались. Бабушка вот велела все бросать и ехать спасать тебя. Ты, дескать, без моего присмотра тут пропадешь.  
— Вы с Сарой точно споетесь. Она тоже все меня воспитывать пытается.  
— Я рада, что эта тяжкая обязанность не только на меня легла.  
— Приехали, — сказал Гакт.

Сара оказалась более приятной, чем Кейко себе представляла. С ее отцом она была немного знакома и не могла не заметить, что отец и дочь мало похожи. Сара была приятной, неглупой, но чем она так зацепила ее брата, Кейко понять не могла. Она была свидетельницей многих его романов и могла составить более или менее полное преставление о том, какие именно девушки ему нравятся. Канадские блондинки с сильным характером в этот тип не вписывались.

— Вы что, теперь здесь живете? — спросила Кейко.  
— Иногда. Брат ваш говорит, что ему спокойнее. Я мешаю?  
— Нет. Просто меня не так уж долго тут не было, а братец успел вляпаться по самое некуда. Вы видели эту Юи? Что там за история?

Женщины сидели в гостиной вдвоем, и Кейко справедливо решила, что это самое подходящее время для разговора и разбора полетов. Сара кивнула и повторила рассказ Гакта, упуская то, что не могла видеть сама. В пропущенных моментах она ссылалась на Гакта, а то, чему они оба были свидетели, повторяла почти слово в слово за ним. «Прелестно, — подумала Кейко. — Или они сговорились, или ничего не скрывают».

— Могу я спросить? — сказала она вслух. — О моем брате…  
— Да?  
— Вы и мой брат… Он мне сказал, что вы…  
— Да?..  
— Ваш отец, простите меня за такую прямоту, имеет определенную репутацию. И я беспокоюсь, что…  
— Нет. Мой отец не касается моей жизни. Если я пожалуюсь, он может рассердиться. Но жаловаться на вашего брата мне не хочется. Я не имею каких-то иллюзий, если вы беспокоитесь об этом. Он тоже.  
— Жду десяток новых песен про любовь… — пробормотала Кейко. — Надеюсь, что хотя бы эта история не будет иметь для наших семей никаких печальных последствий.


	20. Глава двадцатая. Затишье

И Гакт, и Кейко — оба чувствовали, что мир вокруг словно бы замер и затих. Обоим стало гораздо легче дышать, и оба прекрасно понимали: это затишье перед бурей. Однако мысли о возможных скорых событиях они старательно гнали от себя. Они не знали, что Хирото ходит кругами по району, надеясь снова выследить кого-нибудь из них, что один раз он видел Гакта и Сару вместе, что мысли его уже далеко от банальных денежных забот. Гакт с головой ушел в работу. Сара оказалась предоставлена сама себе. Кейко наблюдала: что она будет делать? О, сколько раз она это видела! Период пылкой влюбленности в очередную чудесную девушку заканчивается, и Гакт снова становится тем, кто он есть — обыкновенным трудоголиком, фанатом своего дела, который ничего не видит и не слышит, кроме своего Дела (с заглавной литеры, разумеется). Кейко не первый год была свидетельницей его рухнувших, разбившихся о рифы занятости романов. Большинство девушек сдавались сразу. Громко обижались. Уходили, наговорив Гакту много нелестного. А он потом спрашивал у сестры с совершенно искренним и неподдельным недоумением: «Да что не так-то?» Другие старались бороться. Но сцена — не жена и не любовница, ее так просто не отодвинешь. И опять слезы, ссоры, хлопанье дверью и битье посуды — очередная грустная баллада. Нет, Гакт не переставал любить их. Просто он был слишком предан тому, что делает, чтобы ставить на первое место женщину. Новый альбом, репетиции, рекламные съемки и съемки клипов, написание песен, выступления на телешоу — все было важнее, чем сводить ее поужинать или снять номер в отеле. Это — если будет время.

Сара, однако, приняла случившееся спокойно. Она по-прежнему ночевала у него. Терпеливо сносила одиночество и вела себя так, словно происходящее полностью ее устраивает. Кейко это понравилось. Гакт, она была уверена, тоже оценит ее спокойную преданность. Сара, видимо, понимала, что вспышка рабочего рвения пройдет так же, как прошел и первый, самый пылкий период их романа, и дальше все встанет на свои места — до другого раза. А может, как Сара и говорила, она с самого начала не питала никаких иллюзий насчет Гакта. Никаких восторженных «О, теперь он будет любить только меня!», никаких «А потом мы поженимся…»

Женщины подружились. Кейко было приятно, что она теперь не одна в мужской компании — ей теперь было, с кем поболтать за кофе, пройтись по магазинам, просто спокойно поговорить без лишних экивоков. Друзья брата ей нравились, она привыкла к ним и, по большому счету, принимала их как «еще братьев». Но между ними всегда стояло столько условностей, связанных с разницей в возрасте и положении, полом, а еще более с тем, что Гакт ревностно оберегал сестру от излишней фамильярности со стороны коллег и друзей. У Кейко, конечно, были подруги и приятельницы, но она втихую завидовала брату, у которого вся (или почти вся) его «семья» всегда рядом. К тому же, большинство ее знакомых женщин и девушек относились к ее брату или слишком по-фанатски, или терпеть его не могли, чего, конечно, она не прощала.

К странному японскому Сары она быстро привыкла, а под чутким и не всегда тактичным руководством ее и Гакта этот самый «странный японский» перестал быть таким уж странным. Кейко не знала, с какими японцами — кроме Хирото — Сара общалась раньше, но у нее закрадывалось подозрение, что они не слишком заботились о том, чтобы понимать ее было проще.  
Гакт, погрузившись с головой в сценарий, вовсе не забыл о существовании своей девушки, как это могло бы показаться со стороны. Он высоко ценил Сару и не простил бы себе пренебрежения к ней. Они реже теперь оставались наедине, он стал скуп на комплименты и нежности, но его чувства к ней оставались неизменными. Он был рад узнать, что его сестра и девушка подружились. Как и Сара, он не питал иллюзий относительно их будущего: рано или поздно Сара должна будет вернуться в Канаду, а может статься, что они расстанутся до этого… Но вот сейчас они были вместе. Чего еще ему желать?

Сценарий получался плохой. Много оставалось белых пятен и нелогичных моментов. История, так ясно и четко прорисованная в голове, на бумаге выходила кривой, скучной и ужасно глупой. Гакт скрипел зубами, злился на себя, переписывал снова и снова и не видел ничего вокруг. Творческий дурман он стряхивал с себя только в тот момент, когда Сара осторожно клала руку ему на плечо и спрашивала: «Хочешь пойти пообедать?» — «Через часок», — отвечал Гакт, и часок затягивался до ночи. Он все-таки вел ее «обедать».

Кроме работы над сценарием, Гакт старался быть в курсе событий: он изучал прессу и Интернет на предмет возможных статьей о Хирото и его сестре. Ничего существенного не всплывало, но один раз он увидел заметку о том, что одна медсестра в психиатрической больнице была уволена за взятку. Сопоставив время, место и события, Гакт подумал, что теперь тайна побега Юи раскрыта. Через Сару он поддерживал связь с людьми ее отца, которые выслеживали Хирото, но их поиски успехом тоже не увенчались — удалось только узнать, что он в Токио. След его сестры обрывался в той самой больнице — о ней никто ничего больше не слышал.

Затишье продолжалось чуть больше недели — потом начались события. Но пока Кейко и Сара сидели на кухне, пили свой утренний кофе и обсуждали планы на день. Был выходной, и женщины решили отправиться в Гинзу — может, не самое продуктивное и полезное занятие, но не все же время сидеть дома и следить, чтобы Гакт не забыл поесть, тем более что он все равно забывает.

На кухне вдруг возник Ю. Это была первая их с Кейко встреча после скандального утра, и Кейко почувствовала неловкость. Она никак не проявила этого внешне и самым будничным тоном спросила, не хочет ли он кофе. Ю почему-то ужасно смутился ее вопросом, пробормотал что-то насчет поисков Гакта и вышел. На лице Сары мелькнуло удивление, но она ничего не спросила. Через несколько минут Ю вернулся на кухню — уже вместе с Гактом. Выглядел последний, как выходец с того света; от кофе он отказался и потребовал у Кейко сигарету.

— Не курил бы ты натощак, братец, — сказала Кейко, открывая новую пачку. — Ты и так уже на каппу похож. Как сценарий?

Гакт молча швырнул в нее кусок сахара. Все рассмеялись.

— Мы хотим в Гинзу поехать, — сказала Сара. — Ты можешь с нами? Для тебя будет хорошо отдохнуть.  
— Тебе бы лучше отдохнуть, — поправил Гакт и улыбнулся ей. — Нет, я буду работать. А вы развлекайтесь и тратьте мои деньги.  
— Я бы попросила! Я гуляю на свои! На твои только мои дети учатся.  
— Колоссальная разница. Ладно, дамы! Знаю я вас. Вот, можете взять Ю. На его длинную шею сумок можно повесить больше, чем на мою.  
— А тебе разве не нужно было с чем-то там помочь? — спросил Ю, бросив быстрый взгляд на Кейко.  
— Надо было, но я передумал.

С этими словами Гакт потушил окурок и вышел. Сара вдруг рассмеялась. Две пары темно-карих раскосых глаз уставились на нее с недоумением.

— Извините, — сказала она. — Я… не могу привыкнуть, как вы говорите с братом. Это… Я всегда думала, японцы очень… как это сказать?.. Сдержатые?  
— Сдержанные? — подсказала Кейко.  
— Да. Спасибо. Сдержанные. Но вы и ваш брат… Очень непохоже…  
— Мы очень странные японцы, — улыбнулась Кейко и обратилась к Ю: — Ю-кун, вы хотите пойти с нами?  
— Я буду вам мешать.  
— О нет, не думаю!  
— Если можно, я бы поехал.

Кейко уже после первого года, прожитого в Токио, поняла, что Гинза — это место, которое больше интересно туристам. Ну, а еще тут можно встретить множество праздно шатающихся школьников и студентов. Почему при этом тут всегда было так много народу — и это точно были не только туристы и школьники, — она не знала. В хорошей компании она могла чувствовать себя прекрасно и веселиться где угодно, но одна ни за что бы сюда не пришла. Сара, напротив, любила торговые центры — по ее же словам она не собиралась много тратить, но посмотреть, походить, посидеть потом в кафе ей приятно. Кейко ничего не имела против.

Ю встретил своего приятеля и, желая поболтать с ним, предложил пока разойтись, а потом встретиться в кафе. Кейко мысленно вздохнула с облегчением. Она не подавала виду и держалась словно ни в чем не бывало, но присутствие Ю ужасно смущало ее. «Все-таки не надо было этого делать, — говорила она себе. — Не может быть секса на одну ночь с человеком, которого видишь чуть не каждый день». Кейко хорошо себя знала и была уверена, что ее смущение связано только с возникающими то и дело воспоминаниями о той ночи, а не с романтическими чувствами. В присутствии Ю она вдруг вспоминала о том, что после развода личной жизни у нее не было. А Ю был — и очень велик был соблазн сказать ему, что на ночь она дверей не запирает… Но дальше этой мысли она себе заходить запрещала.

Погруженная в свои мысли, она скользила глазами по витринам и прилавкам. Магазины Гинзы поражали блеском и ярким светом. Когда слышишь слово «роскошь», что-то такое себе и представляешь. Ее семья была зажиточной, и она не могла бы пожаловаться на нехватку в своем детстве игрушек или одежды, но и особо богатыми они не были — кажется, именно это на Западе называют средним классом. Ее брат стремился к следующей ступеньке этой лестницы, и в блеске витрин, ярком свете ламп Кейко видела отражение этой ступени. Почему-то в его доме (весьма дорогом. Уж Кейко-то знала: она же разбиралась со счетами!) не было ни блеска, ни этой явной, бьющей в глаза роскоши. Наверное, думала Кейко, люди, представляя себе «дом Гакта», видят не темные комнаты без окон, а что-то вот такое — яркое, искрящееся и с кучей столь же дорогих, сколь и бесполезных вещей.

— Кейко-сан, — обратилась к ней Сара. — Ю-сан… Мы не задерживаемся?

Кейко посмотрела на часы. Они с Ю договорились встретиться через час, и час этот уже почти истек.

— Да, — сказала она. — Пойдемте? Если честно, тут такой свет, что я начинаю понимать, почему мой брат все время в темных очках.

Сара улыбнулась.

— Ваш брат, он очень… Как это называется?.. Не… Необычный. Мне с ним интересно.

Кейко тоже улыбнулась и, подумав, сказала:

— Он вас тоже очень ценит. И говорил мне о вас то же самое — что вы интересная.  
— О, я рада, что ему не надо скучать около меня. Что такое? Кейко-сан?

Побледневшая вдруг Кейко застыла на месте с выражением если не ужаса, то крайнего удивления на лице. Взгляд ее был устремлен на противоположный тротуар. Сара поглядела туда и увидела высокого парня, одетого в том же стиле, что и «шестерки» ее отца.

— Кейко-сан? Что случилось? Тот парень?.. — спросила она.

Кейко тряхнула головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Мне показалось… Помните, историю про то, как на меня напали? Мне кажется, это один из тех парней…  
— Он нас не видит, — сказала Сара. — Вы знаете его имя?  
— Нет, конечно! У нас бандиты не представляются! В Канаде по-другому? Извините.  
— Все в порядке. Если бы я знала имя, отец мог бы помочь.  
— К сожалению… Пойдемте!

Ю уже ждал их. Он позволил себе небольшую вольность и заказал спутницам кофе и пирожные. Он умел быть милым с дамами, когда хотел этого. Кейко проглотила угощение, даже не почувствовав вкуса. «Успокойся, — приказала она себе. — Ничего не случилось. Он просто шел по своим делам. И вообще, это мог быть не он».

— Кейко-сан? — осторожно спросил Ю. — Вы в порядке?  
— Да, — ответила она, почувствовав вдруг, что больше всего ей хочется сейчас прижаться к нему — как и той ночью. — Я просто встретила привидение. — Она улыбнулась и снова мысленно приказала себе успокоиться. — Я тут вспомнила… Мне очень нужны новые туфли.

На самом деле она не испытывала недостатка в обуви — ей нужно было отвлечься и заняться хоть чем-нибудь. Две пары туфель хоть и не решили всех проблем, но принесли некоторое утешение. Вернувшись вечером домой, Кейко вытащила брата из глубин творческого поиска и спокойно рассказала о досадном эпизоде. Гакт выслушал ее и нахмурился.

— Сегодня мне сказали, что видели Хирото в двух кварталах от нашего дома. Кейко, пожалуйста! — проникновенно сказал он, беря ее за руки и крепко сжимая их. — Пожалуйста, будь осторожна. Не ходи одна в темноте. Лучше вообще из дома не выходи!  
— Постараюсь, братик.


	21. Глава двадцать первая. Еще одна семейная история

Сара, когда рассказывала Гакту о себе в самом начале их знакомства, кое-чего недоговаривала, однако постепенно и он, и его сестра узнали о ней если не все, то многое. Ее скрытность объяснялась не злым умыслом или природной склонностью к вранью, но простой осторожностью по отношению к малознакомому человеку.

Как-то Кейко, не подумав, заметила, что Сара с отцом совсем не похожи. Они оба были голубоглазые и светловолосые, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Сара в ответ на это замечание, ничуть не смутившись, спокойно сказала, что Кородо-сан ей не отец, а отчим. «Это очень… как это сказать? Ро-ман-ти-че-ска-я история», — добавила она с улыбкой.

Сара рассказала, что ее родной отец умер, когда ей было пять лет. Она почти его не помнила, а потому, наверное, и не тосковала по нему. Ее мать через год после этого вышла замуж за Кородо-сан, лучшего друга своего покойного мужа.

Родной отец Сары и Кородо-сан росли вместе и дружили всю жизнь. Вместе играли, вместе учились, вместе хулиганили, вместе увлеклись японским языком и культурой, а потом — влюбились в одну и ту же девушку. После долгих ухаживаний она сделала свой выбор и вышла замуж за будущего отца Сары. Кородо-сан сначала взбесился от ревности, но потом остыл и подумал, что мешать другу и любимой женщине не стоит. Он уехал в Японию и обосновался там. С самого начала он связался — по недомыслию, как думала Сара — с плохой компанией, вляпался в неприятности, попал в тюрьму, потом вышел — умудренный опытом, озлобленный и с некоторым количеством криминальных знакомств в запасе. Он был молод, полон амбиций и решил во что бы то ни стало добиться авторитета в этой стране, пусть даже в теневой ее части.

Постепенно он, действительно, стал подниматься вверх по социально-криминальной лестнице, обрел определенную репутацию и положение, связи и возможности. У него водились деньги, с ним считались, и он не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Примерно в это же время он получил известие о смерти своего лучшего друга: его машина столкнулась на полной скорости с фурой; он погиб на месте. У друга осталась вдова с пятилетней дочерью на руках. Кородо-сан сделал то, что считал правильным в такой ситуации — женился на вдове и удочерил девочку, дав ей свою фамилию. Он не мог, конечно, остаться в Канаде навсегда и бывал там только наездами, но заботился о приемной дочери и ее матери, стараясь сделать так, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались. Он обеспечил Саре хорошее образование и позволил выбрать любую профессию. Полностью скрыть свою деятельность и историю их семьи он не мог, но старался по мере сил оградить Сару от темного мира, к которому сам принадлежал — не забывал, правда, при этом расширять свои связи и на Западе, начав как раз с Канады.

Сара получила отличное образование. В юности она так была увлечена учебой, что времени на личную жизнь у нее почти не было. Случались быстротечные, ни к чему не ведущие романчики, но ничего серьезного. И вот она, уже взрослая женщина, имеющая хорошую работу, независимая, тридцатидвухлетняя, встретила мужчину, с которым хотела связать свою жизнь. Он был ровесником и коллегой — они познакомились на конференции, быстро сошлись и так же быстро съехались. Через год он сделал ей предложение, а еще через несколько месяцев бросил ее. Сара — не без помощи отца — узнала, что «невест» у него было несколько, и каждой он клялся в вечной любви, и всех потом бросал, можно сказать, у алтаря.

Кородо-сан никогда не лез в сердечные дела дочери. Он был слишком далек от этого, а еще он не хотел превращаться в одного из тех дотошных и ревностных папаш из посредственных американских фильмов, которые из любви к дочерям только и делают, что портят им жизнь. В какой-то момент они договорились, что если Саре понадобится помощь, совет и просто сочувствие, она обратится к нему. Если же она ничего не рассказывала, решил он, значит, у нее все в порядке. Сара, узнав о разрыве по телефону, позвонила отцу и буквально пожаловалась. Она не могла припомнить, когда ей было так плохо, как сейчас. Будучи человеком очень спокойным и рассудительным, она, с искренним удивлением, вдруг поняла, что у нее самая настоящая истерика. Жених уехал — как потом выяснилось, к еще одной невесте, с которой через полгода тоже порвал. Сара больше никогда его не видела. Несколько месяцев она упивалась своим горем, одновременно анализируя все, что происходит в ее душе, чтобы потом использовать это для статьи или даже книги. Однажды утром она сказала себе, что так продолжаться не может. Всю жизнь она спокойно обходилась без мужа или постоянного любовника, сможет обойтись и сейчас.

Отец давно уже звал ее к себе. С возрастом он стал бояться смерти. Он не признавался в этом дочери, но чем старше он становился, тем больше думал о том, что однажды он умрет (и, скорее всего, ему в этом помогут), а с дочерью он, в общей сложности, не пробыл рядом и нескольких лет. Мать Сары умерла, когда та еще училась в университете, и больше заботиться ему было не о ком. В Саре он видел воплощение двух самых дорогих для него людей: лучшего друга и любимой женщины. И теперь, когда и ей было так плохо, и его все чаще преследовали мрачные мысли, почему бы им не провести вместе год или даже два? Он сказал Саре, что хотел бы показать ей Японию, свою вторую родину, что скучает без нее, что ей нужно отвлечься, и Сара согласилась. Она всегда любила отца, никогда, даже в мыслях, не называла его приемным и тоже очень скучала по нему. Официально она приехала работать в его фирме, а потому могла спокойно оставаться в Японии год, однако отец выделил ей такую должность, что обязанностей у нее практически не было: иногда она переводила для него документы с японского на английский или французский, а в остальное время была предоставлена сама себе.

Для человека, который приехал отвлечься и забыть обо всех печалях, лучшего и желать было нельзя. Несколько дней она провела с отцом, а потом уехала в Токио, который давно мечтала увидеть. И там она встретила Таро, более известного нам как Хирото. Отец и тут не стал вмешиваться, а когда все-таки вмешался, было уже поздно.

Та встреча на дороге была случайной. Сара ехала к отцу и увидела на обочине двух мужчин, которые, судя по всему, выясняли отношения. Только оставив их далеко позади, она вдруг поняла, что прекрасно знает их обоих. Первый был ее неверный друг, а второго она знала по рассказам отца и по фотографиям в его доме. Она вернулась и оказала помощь Гакту. Остальное известно.

Она бы покривила душой, если бы сказала, что он ей сразу понравился. Скорее он показался ей смешным, но когда они стали заниматься поисками Хирото вместе… Нет, в этот раз у нее уже не было иллюзий насчет чувств между ними. Она прекрасно видела, что он за человек. Видела, что нравится ему. И он был достаточно прямолинеен. И впервые за долгое время она чувствовала себя по-настоящему спокойной и счастливой, хотя и понимала прекрасно, что это счастье продлится недолго.

Той ночью, после свидания с Юи, она проснулась, почувствовав, что его нет рядом. Она приподнялась в кровати и увидела, что он торопливо одевается. «Зачем ты уходишь?» — спросила она. Ей до смерти надоело притворяться. А еще очень не хотелось отпускать его одного после того жуткого обморока… Он пробормотал что-то насчет приличий, но это ее не убедило. Она откинула одеяло и выразительно посмотрела на него. Он колебался с минуту, а потом вернулся к ней в кровать, пробормотав «К черту все!»

***  
Кейко выслушала рассказ подруги и задумчиво потерла подбородок. Налила им обеим еще.

— Очень романтичная история у вашей семьи, — сказала она. — Жаль, что наша семья мало похожа на вашу или — на любую нормальную семью.  
— Нормальные семьи — это… как это… миф. — Сара улыбнулась. — Поверьте мне, я семейный психолог. Люди всегда имеют сложности. Даже, чтобы ладить с самим собой.

Кейко кивнула. Они сидели в ее любимом ресторане и секретничали. После вчерашней встречи Кейко поняла, что нужно себя побаловать. И Сара охотно поддержала эту идею. С утра Кейко звонил отец. И это был еще один повод для лишнего бокала. Он собирался через несколько дней в Токио и хотел навестить детей, и Кейко и Гакт уже предвкушали эту семейную встречу…

— Вы беспокоитесь из-за отца? — спросила Кейко.  
— Да. Нет. Просто… Вы никогда не видели их вместе с братом, да? Извините, не хочу вас втягивать в семейные дрязги…  
— Все в порядке. Ваш брат не так сдерживается в выражениях, так что я понимаю хорошо.  
— Вы просто ангел! Бутылка пуста. Еще?  
— Можно.


	22. Глава двадцать вторая. Семейный ужин

Кейко не хотела видеться с отцом, но встреча была неизбежна. Зачем он приехал? Кейко хмыкнула, вспомнив, что приезд матери был связан с известием о разводе и о том, что Гакту не отвертеться от женитьбы. Неожиданный визит отца тоже вряд ли сулит что-то хорошее. Как бы то ни было… Утром Кейко придирчиво оглядела себя в зеркале — привести себя в порядок не помешало бы. Именно на это она и потратила полдня и теперь спешила домой. Почтенный отец семейства не желал общаться с детьми в ресторане, потому из дома были временно выселены все, кроме хозяина и его сестры. Сара уехала первая. Она знала старика по рассказам — наверняка, думала Кейко, приукрашенным — и справедливо рассудила, что роман сына с иностранкой старик вряд ли одобрит.

До дома Кейко шла пешком. Она торопилась, но прийти слишком рано ей не хотелось. В толпе на Шибуе она чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно. Уж лучше быть здесь, среди туристов, молодежи, бизнесменов и любителей красивой жизни, спешащих, смеющихся… Лучше быть здесь, чем сидеть за одним столом с отцом и снова слушать все ту же его песню. Два развода, дети, ни одного мужа, не следишь за братом… Брату тоже достанется, это как пить дать. «Прекрати, — сказала она себе. — Тебе через несколько лет стукнет сорок, а ты все ноешь из-за родителей. Прекрати и возьми себя в руки!»

Занятая своими мыслями, она не сразу заметила, что за ней кто-то идет. В толпе вычислить это довольно сложно, но нельзя в конце концов не заметить, что один и тот же человек то и дело выныривает из толпы аккурат за твоей спиной или плечом. Заметь Кейко его раньше, она бы могла улизнуть, — так она потом думала, так и не простив себе этой слабости. Она заметила Хирото и пристально взглянула на него, не сразу поняв, кто перед ней. Тут же с другой стороны вырос тот тип, которого она видела на Гиндзе.

«Привет, сестренка!» — громко, на всю улицу, крикнул Хирото и обнял ее за шею. Кейко вздрогнула и попыталась вырваться, но это оказалось бесполезно. Приятель Хирото оттеснил обоих к самому краю тротуара. Хирото громко рассказывал про то, как соскучился по сестре. Кейко хотела закричать, но язык ее не слушался. Она дернулась, чтобы вырваться — и тут же ее будто обожгло что-то, все тело напряглось и вздрогнуло от резкой боли.

Хирото аккуратно подхватил женщину и повел ее к припаркованной недалеко машине, на ходу громко сетуя на такую ужасную жару, от которой его бедная сестренка упала в обморок.

***  
Гакт ходил по пустому дому, как привидение, и сквозь зубы костерил сестру на чем свет стоит. Кейко обещала «привести себя в порядок» и вернуться домой, приготовить ужин и встретить отца — изобразить семейную идиллию. Но ее не было! Гакт сам приготовил ужин — готовить он умел, но не любил — и теперь надеялся, что отец не отравится. О, женщины! Ну, сколько можно сидеть в салоне?! Попросила бы, он бы ее сам накрасил… А может, у нее свидание? С Ю? Вот кто бы точно кипятился и плевался ядом из-за такого расклада, так это как раз старик… «Бедная Кейко! Если подумать, то мать, которая пасла меня, была менее строга. А вот тебе доставалось по полной… Я бы, наверное, при таком раскладе тоже бы замуж сбежал. Но где тебя черти носят, а?»

Он несколько раз звонил сестре, но она не брала трубку. Постепенно он начал подозревать, что что-то случилось. Если бы у нее было свидание, она бы предупредила. Если бы просто хотела избежать встречи с отцом — тоже. Не стала бы она бросать его жопой на амбразуру. Сказала бы что-нибудь типа «Ой, у меня заболела подруга! Я должна ее навестить!» А вот так — молча сбежать, как дезертир с поля боя — было не в ее правилах. Что-то случилось. Отец обещал прийти в семь, и чем ближе приближалась к этой отметке стрелка часов на кухне, тем сильнее Гакт чувствовал приближение какой-то беды. В половине седьмого он поднялся к ней в комнату — вдруг она пришла, а он не слышал? — и обнаружил (она не запирала дверь) на кровати ее мобильный. Она забыла телефон дома.

Когда отец пришел, Гакт был так взвинчен, что себя не помнил. Отец даже не осведомился, где его дочь. Они сели ужинать. После дежурных вопросов и ответов Гакт поделился с ним опасениями. В ответ он услышал:

— Она могла забыть…

Гакт молча вздохнул. Кейко никогда ничего не забывала. Она помнила имена всех его девушек — тех, с которыми была знакома, разумеется; знала все дни рождения в семье и среди друзей; в самом начале, когда она только переехала к нему и стала волей-неволей вести его дела, она могла заменить ему ежедневник, лучше его зная, с кем у него сегодня встреча и во сколько у него съемки. Она могла «забыть» отдать матери сдачу — еще в те времена, когда та посылала ее в магазин; могла «забыть» сказать ему, что звонила какая-то девица, если та ей не нравилась. Забыть про визит отца она не могла.

Они перебрались в гостиную и заговорили о другом. Гакт рассказал отцу о «свидании» с Юи, благоразумно умолчав о Саре. Отец выслушал его молча, ни о чем не спросил и заговорил о том, что все-таки было бы неплохо, если бы его непутевый сын когда-нибудь женился — не на Юи, разумеется. Гакт закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Он думал о Кейко. Перебирал варианты. Если бы она попала под машину, ее бы отвезли в больницу — тогда ему бы позвонили. Ей могло стать плохо на улице — такая жара! Глупости. Она в жизни своей не падала в обморок от жары и была абсолютно здорова. Из них двоих все болячки достались ему.

— С ней что-то случилось, — сказал он вслух.  
— С кем? — не сразу понял отец. — С Кейко?  
— Нет, блядь, с английской королевой, — не удержался Гакт. — Извини, я должен позвонить кое-кому…

Сара не видела Кейко. Она спросила, может ли чем-то помочь. Спасибо, нет. Ю очень удивился вопросу. Он понятия не имеет. Они толком и не говорили ни разу после ее возвращения, к тому же, Гакт им запретил… «Мне приехать?» — спросил Ю. Гакт задумался. Поддержка Ю ему бы не помешала, но… «Спасибо, но не стоит. Это наше семейное дело, мы сами разберемся». — «Хорошо. Звони, если понадоблюсь». Он позвонил кое-кому из приятельниц сестры.

— Ее никто не видел… — растерянно сказал он.  
— Думаю, ты зря беспокоишься, — ответил отец. — Твоя сестра всегда была легкомысленна. Не так, как ты, конечно…

Гакт не выдержал. Спокойный тон отца вывел его из себя. Он что-то пнул — потом оказалось, что это был стеклянный журнальный столик — и вскочил на ноги, сжав от ярости кулаки. Поискал глазами, что бы еще пнуть или стукнуть, за неимением лучшего варианта лягнул диван и обрушился на отца с самой гневной речью в своей жизни.

— Старый хрен! — крикнул он. — Ебаный сукин сын! Она же твоя дочь, черт тебя возьми совсем! Мог бы хотя бы притвориться! Заткнись или я тебе врежу! Она бы никогда не забыла про тебя. Такую гниду трудно забыть. Я в своем доме и буду говорить, что хочу и как хочу! Тебе всегда было плевать на нее. Всегда! Ты говорил мне, что только недостойный трус поднимет руку на женщину, а когда узнал, что муж колотил ее почем зря… Что ты ей сказал тогда? Ты велел ей вернуться к этому сукину сыну! Как можно быть таким бессердечным ублюдком?! Как ты можешь?! Этот тип… — Гакт осекся. — О боже… — Он снова опустился на диван, судорожно провел рукой по лицу. — Это он. Я не знаю, что именно он сделал, но это он. Теперь я его точно убью!

Несколько минут в комнате царила тишина. Двое мужчин сидели, не глядя друг на друга и думая о своем. Гакт перебирал варианты: убийство, похищение, оглушение, изнасилование — Хирото мог сделать что угодно. Его отец думал о том, что его сын не так безнадежен, как ему всегда казалось.

— Сын, если, правда, что-то случилось, и я могу помочь… — заговорил он.  
— Убирайся к черту! Да! Хватит с меня этого семейного единения! Это ты виноват. Ее, может, уже нет в живых, а все потому, что тебе и матери пришло в голову поиграть в заботливых родителей. Хватит! Оставьте нас в покое!  
— Ты груб и непочтителен.  
— Да. И мне плевать. Ты разводишься с моей матерью, я никогда не видел от тебя отцовской любви, Кейко — тем более. Так с какого перепугу я должен быть почтителен?!

От удара по лицу Гакт пошатнулся, но от слов своих не отступился. Он еще раз потребовал, чтобы отец убирался, и тот замахнулся снова. Они подрались. Гакт много дрался в жизни, с самого раннего детства, сколько себя помнил. И он знал, что хорош в этом. Но одолеть отца ему никогда не удавалось. Старик был крепок и ловок. В этот раз Гакт тоже оказался побежденным. Но ему было плевать. Он улыбался окровавленным ртом и радовался, что впервые в жизни сделал то, о чем давно мечтал — послал старика куда подальше.

Когда отец ушел, Гакт умылся. Осмотрел себя, нет ли где на видных местах синяков. Выпил. Выкурил две сигареты подряд. Позвонил Ю. Подумал позвонить Саре, но решил, что не стоит — сегодня ему нужна была мужская компания. Потом он подумал еще немного и позвонил Кородо-сан.

— Мне неудобно вас просить, — сказал он. — Но с моей сестрой, вероятно, случилась беда, и мне может понадобиться ваша помощь… Могу я обратиться к вам в случае необходимости?  
— Разумеется, — ответил Кородо-сан. — Завтра я еду в Токио по делам и повидаться с дочерью. Я пробуду там две недели или больше. Вы можете мне звонить в любое время. Ваша проблема как-то связана с тем делом, Гакт-сан?  
— Не знаю, — честно сказал Гакт. — Пока не знаю. Но это вполне может быть… Моя сестра не вернулась домой сегодня, и я опасаюсь… Но я пока не уверен… Я позвоню вам, когда станет ясно… Я надеюсь, она просто где-то развлекается…  
— Я мог бы навести справки…  
— Пока не нужно. Спасибо. Если что я…  
— Если что — я вам помогу.  
— Спасибо!  
— Пока не за что. До свидания.  
— До свидания.

Гакт повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул. Выпил еще. Вот он и связался с якудза, попросил об услуге… Но если это поможет Кейко…


	23. Глава двадцать третья. Отчаянное положение

Очнувшись, Кейко обнаружила, что лежит на чем-то жестком в полной темноте, которая нарушалась только неверным светом ночных огней снаружи. Это было уже не первое ее пробуждение. Первый раз она, как ей смутно помнилось, открыла глаза в машине. Она успела заметить только, что сидит между двумя мужчинами на заднем сиденье. Она дернулась, словно ей было куда бежать, и тут же — снова туман и темнота. Теперь она очнулась совсем и, прислушавшись, поняла, что рядом никого нет. Медленно и постепенно к ней возвращалась ясность мысли. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, она села — оказалось, что она лежала на остатках футона — и поняла, что не связана и что ноги ее босы. Отбросив бессмысленное сожаление о новых дорогих туфлях, она встала. Кое-как ей удалось разглядеть небольшое помещение: окно и дверь на балкон рядом с ним, еще одна дверь — вероятно, в коридор, из мебели — только упомянутый футон и стул о трех ножках, помнивший, вероятно, еще демократию Тайсё. В углу что-то скреблось. Кейко подумала о крысах и вздрогнула. Но уже через секунду ее занимало совсем другое: она стала обшаривать комнату в поисках сумочки — ничего не нашла. Вздохнула разочарованно, потом вспомнила, что не взяла с собой телефон, и подошла к двери в коридор. Дверь была старая. Кейко попыталась открыть ее, но она оказалась заперта. У Кейко мелькнула мысль выбить дверь плечом, и она даже попыталась это сделать, но ничего не вышло. Балконная дверь оказалась более сговорчивой, однако ступить на балкон Кейко не решилась: в темноте ей казалось, что вместо пола там зияет пустота.

Кейко вернулась на футон, села, скрестив ноги, и задумалась. Очевидно, Хирото все рассчитал: он не мог знать, что она не взяла с собой мобильный, и потому просто спрятал (или выкинул?) ее сумку; босиком она вряд ли бы решилась уйти, поэтому он снял с нее туфли. А может, не было никакого расчета, а просто он решил, что их можно будет продать. Кейко закусила губу и стала усиленно соображать. Когда рассветет, можно будет попробовать сбежать через балкон, а еще надо понять, что с дверью: может, удастся снять ее с петель или выбить? Последняя мысль была довольно наивной, но все же оставляла надежду. Что ж! Надо ждать рассвета. «Интересно, который час? — подумала Кейко. — Должно быть не слишком поздно… Сколько я могла быть без сознания? И где мы? Если я права, то слишком далеко мы уехать не могли…»

Она повалилась на футон и закрыла глаза. Усталость накатила на нее. Голод тоже давал о себе знать: последний раз она ела утром. Она задремала. Когда открыла глаза снова, за окном все еще было темно. Ей казалось теперь, что в комнате кто-то есть, и она громко спросила: «Кто тут?» Ответа не последовало, а собственный голос показался ей до ужаса противным. Ей было жутко и тоскливо в темноте, неизвестно где… Чтобы не думать о своих страхах, она стала думать о детях. Когда все это закончится, она поедет навестить их. Отправляя их учиться за границу, она больше думала о том, как уберечь их от того, что творилось между ней и мужем, а теперь все больше думала, что отрывать их от себя было довольно жестоко. Но они с мужем тогда разводились, а это не лучшее зрелище для детей. И когда брат предложил ей послать их учиться в Европу…

Мысль о брате заставила ее вернуться к текущему положению. Он наверняка догадался, что она не пришла домой не из-за развлечений, что что-то случилось. Он найдет ее…

Она и не заметила, как заснула. Ей снилась Окинава. Брату было семь, и он плакал, потому что не хотел идти в школу, а она — еще подросток, с косами и в форме — тащила его за руку и ругалась недетскими словами. Проснулась она, так и не узнав, довела ли она его до школы. За окном было совсем светло, пели птицы. Кейко встала и снова оглядела свою темницу. В свете дня все выглядело еще хуже. Грязь, пыль, паутина в углах, пятна по полу, окно разбито, на стенах — надписи разной степени печатности. Она подошла к балконной двери. Стекло было цело, но все заляпано так, что сквозь него ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Кейко открыла дверь и осторожно выглянула наружу. Ее ночная догадка оказалась верной: никакого балкона там не было. При мысли о том, что всего несколько часов назад она могла этого не заметить и шагнуть на «балкон», по спине пробежал холод. Кейко села на пятки возле порожка и, борясь с подступившим вдруг головокружением, посмотрела вниз и по сторонам. Четвертый этаж. Около десяти метров. Или больше? Кейко отодвинулась от края, встала, закрыла дверь и вернулась на футон. Рискнуть можно было бы, но… В лучшем случае — инвалидная коляска, в худшем — двое сирот. Кейко судорожно провела рукой по лицу. «Успокойся, — велела она себе. — Выброситься из окна ты всегда успеешь. Надо попробовать другую дверь…»

Она уже хотела встать, как послышался щелчок замка. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился Хирото. «С петлями ничего не получится, — заключила Кейко».

— Доброе утро! — проговорил Хирото таким тоном, будто пришел не к пленнице, а к любовнице. — Выспалась?

Кейко молчала. Она вдруг поняла, что если заговорит, то у нее начнется истерика. Она молча сверлила его взглядом и ждала, что еще он скажет.

Для Хирото эта встреча означала его победу, блистательную и безоговорочную. Когда Юи ушла и не вернулась, как должна была, поутру, он заподозрил неладное. Сбежать от него она не могла — он был уверен, что без него она не проживет и часу. Потом она позвонила ему и сказала, что находится в больнице. Что случилось и в какой именно больнице она пребывает, выяснить не удалось. Он пустился на поиски и нашел сводную сестру… в психушке. В психушке! Безымянная пациентка без денег, родственников и связей мало кого волновала, и Хирото вытащил ее — пришлось, правда, умаслить не очень приятную на лицо медсестру и потратиться на ее помощь. Взятка опустошила его мошну полностью. Даже за ту халупу, где они ютились, он уже не мог платить. Юи была совсем плоха. Поминутно она впадала в истерику или уходила в себя, почти ничего не ела и с трудом соображала, где она и что делает. Только в присутствии Хирото — и если он говорил с ней ласково — она как будто становилась похожей на прежнюю себя. Ни оставить ее и отправиться на поиски легких денег, ни отправить ее на заработки он не мог. Положение было отчаянное! Он продал все, что мог продать, поселился в заброшенном бывшем общежитии и впал в мрачную задумчивость. Все его планы рушились. Он бы бросил полоумную сестру на произвол судьбы и уехал, но на какие средства? Полный крах! И виновником этого краха был один человек — Гакт. Хирото жаждал мести. И денег, конечно. Главное — отомстить, втоптать этого человека в грязь, физически его уничтожить. Мысль об убийстве казалась ему вполне разумной в данных условиях. Если его и поймают, то, что ж, в тюрьме хотя бы кормят бесплатно, — но вряд ли его поймают, думал он, заметать следы он умел…

Из обрывочных сведений, полученных от Юи в минуты просветления, он заключил, что Гакт категорически отказался попадать в ту ловушку, которую Хирото расставил для него. Юи стало плохо, и ее отвезли в больницу. Какая забота! И Юи тоже хороша! Не могла опоить его и затащить в постель. Срывать злость на ней, однако, уже не хотелось. Она теперь даже не понимала, что он ее бьет, и не плакала, не причитала, как раньше, а ее глуповатая улыбка не приносила ему желанного облегчения. И он сосредоточился на Гакте.

Жизнь в заброшенном здании, полуголодное существование, болезнь сестры — все это повлияло на Хирото не лучшим образом. Он уже воображал себя гениальным криминальным умом и радовался своему плану, как ребенок в начальной школе — отличной оценке. Он знал, что Гакт общается с Сарой, и справедливо полагал, что их связывают нежные чувства. Сначала он собирался похитить ее, но потом решил, что сестра негодяя тоже сгодится. За любой из этих двух баб Гакт примчится на всех парах хоть в логово к людоеду. А дальше… О, Хирото успеет поглумиться от души! А потом отправит мудака к предкам. Сестру или любовницу тоже, конечно, придется порешить, но это его мало волновало. Что будет потом, когда месть свершится, Хирото не думал. Все его мысли и чувства были сосредоточены на одном: отомстить Гакту, растоптать его. Ведь это он, он довел до ручки его сестру, он порушил все его планы! Он, который всю жизнь купался в богатстве, довольстве и родительской любви! Хирото вполне отдавал себе отчет, что завидует и потому бесится. Ну и что ж? И завидует. А как не завидовать? С самого детства он сам пробивал себе дорогу, никто ему не помогал, никто не заботился о нем. Сестра висела на нем мертвым грузом, матери было плевать на них обоих, отца он не знал. Гакт родился в богатом доме, рос в благовоспитанной семье, стал знаменитостью. А другие в это время копались в грязи, работали на улице в снег и в зной, подыхали с голоду…

Теперь он главный. Кейко сидела перед ним и смотрела на него — ему казалось, что с ужасом. Он разглядывал ее. Она была красивая и выглядела гораздо моложе своих лет. Дети не испортили ее крепкого, хорошо сложенного и сильного тела. Хорошая одежда, дорогие духи, прическа, сережки с бриллиантами. Он все, кроме одежды, снял с нее, пока она была без сознания. Ей это уже ни к чему, а он сможет потом продать все и разжиться деньгами… Туфли он подарил сестре. Пусть порадуется, дурочка тупорылая.

Молчание длилось несколько минут. Кейко не сводила глаз с Хирото и по его лицу пыталась понять, что он задумал. Горло ее жгли вопросы и весьма нелестные для собеседника комментарии, но она молчала. Хирото, наконец, заговорил:

— Сбежать даже не думай. Тебе отсюда выхода нет. Можешь сигануть в окно. Мне все равно, даже если подохнешь. Мне, видишь ли, очень нужно повидаться с твоим братом… А будешь ты при этом присутствовать или нет…

Хирото умолк, ожидая реакции. Она должна была испугаться, закричать, умолять — сделать хоть что-то, но она продолжала молча глядеть на него. Он опустился на пол и уселся напротив нее, закурил, нарочно обдавая ее дымом, и продолжил речь:

— Видишь ли, я очень обижен на твоего брата. Моя сестра пострадала по его вине, а он даже не извинился. Сама понимаешь, я не могу такое спустить. Поэтому я привез тебя сюда, и…  
— Мой брат убьет тебя, — сказала вдруг Кейко твердым голосом. — А если ты меня хоть пальцем тронешь, я сама тебя убью.

Сказав это, демонстративно отвернулась и стала глядеть в окно. Хирото рассердился. Он схватил ее за волосы и рывком повернул к себе. Кейко дернулась, по лицу ее пробежала волна страха, но она не издала ни звука и без тени стеснения посмотрела ему в глаза. Она чувствовала, как трясется от страха каждая клеточка ее тела, и сдерживаться ей становилась все труднее. Он больно потянул ее за волосы и приблизил к ней свое лицо.  
  
— Слушай сюда, сучка, — сказал он. — Твой братец придет за тобой, и я прострелю ему башку. А потом и тебе. Сначала, может, потешусь с тобой немного. Я еще не решил. Да и Юи нужна замена… Ты, конечно, старовата, но еще хороша… И не зли меня. А то спасать твоему брату будет уже некого. Никто не знает, где ты. Веди себя хорошо. А то…

Проявив свою власть над пленницей, Хирото ушел. Кейко обессиленно легла на футон, безотчетным жестом прикусив запястье, чтобы не дать себе разрыдаться. Ее трясло; страх разворачивался в ее животе мерзким липким чудовищем, но она не могла позволить себе, даже оставшись одна, дать слабину. Она полежала немного, стараясь успокоиться, потом встала. В углу рядом с дверью была навалена куча какого-то барахла. Кейко подошла к ней и стала разгребать. Она искала что-то, чем могла бы если не защитить себя в случае нападения, то хотя бы заставить противника дорого поплатиться. Кровь стучала в висках, и сосредоточиться было трудно, но она нашла. Это была ложка — самая обыкновенная, такие бывают в столовых и дешевых европейских ресторанах, но один край ее был остро заточен. Она порылась еще и нашла какое-то подобие одеяла, старый журнал и кусок веревки в полметра длиной. Веревка, к сожалению, оказалась не только короткой, но и гнилой; одеяло же при более подробном рассмотрении оказалось спальным мешком. «Жить можно, — подумала Кейко. — Еще бы покурить…» Она снова оглядела комнату. Если, рассуждала она, тут ночуют какие-то антисоциальные элементы, то у них должны быть заначки — или хотя бы окурки. Такая заначка нашлась: на притолоке над дверью лежала пачка сигарет и зажигалка. Сигарет было всего штук пять, и курить такую дрянь добровольно Кейко бы в жизни не стала, но ей так хотелось курить, она так устала и была так напугана!

От первой же затяжки у нее закружилась голова. После третьей Кейко аккуратно затушила сигарету и убрала обратно в пачку. Вернулась на футон. Свернула из спальника подушку и спрятала под нее сигареты и ложку. Она вдруг поняла, что трясет ее не только от страха, но и от голода. «Надо поспать», — решила она.

Кейко понятия не имела, сколько времени она так провела. Хирото больше не приходил к ней. Иногда она как будто слышала шаги и голоса, но очень смутно, будто во сне. Она одурела от голода, ей постоянно хотелось спать. Она проваливалась в сон, как ей казалось, на пару минут. Из-за этого она никак не могла посчитать, сколько именно времени прошло. Как-то, проснувшись, она обнаружила рядом с собой бутылку воды и миску с рисом. Поев и снова засыпая, она вдруг подумала, что еда и питье могли быть отравлены, но пугаться этой мысли у нее уже не было сил.


	24. Глава двадцать четвертая. Ожидание

Эти двое суток для Гакта были настоящим мучением. Он злился на себя за бессилие и сходил с ума от беспокойства за сестру. Какой-то сознательный гражданин нашел ее сумку и отнес в полицию. «Ох, моя сестра такая рассеянная! Все теряет!» — распылялся Гакт, когда приехал за ее вещами. Он опасался вопросов — привлекать к делу полицию ему не хотелось, — но их не последовало. Потерянные и пропавшие сумки — не такая редкость, даже в Японии. Дома Гакт вытряхнул содержимое сумки: кредитные карты, записная книжка («В случае необходимости звонить моему брату».), помада, духи, платочки, кошелек — ничего особенного. Гакт теперь смотрел на эти вещи и думал о том, что это значит — просто выбросить все, не позариться даже на деньги. И ничего, никакого намека на то, где может быть хозяйка всех этих вещей. Гакт готов был волосы на себе рвать. Он не мог есть и спать, не мог работать; люди его раздражали. По временам он был уверен в благополучном исходе, но уже через минуту плечи его опускались, он с ужасом понимал, что Кейко может уже и не быть в живых…

Почему он не обратился в полицию? А зачем? Чтобы следующие десять лет все желтые (и не желтые тоже) газетенки трепали имя его сестры? Чтобы потом дело закрыли за недостатком улик? Ну уж нет. Он разберется сам и покажет этому ублюдку силу своего гнева! Пока же он срывался на обстановке своего дома. Сара и Ю, бывшие рядом эти два дня, показавшиеся всем вечностью, пытались его успокоить, но результата это не приносило. Ю и сам сходил с ума, а Сара понимала слишком хорошо, что все слова в таких ситуациях ничего не стоят.

Сумку Кейко нашли в Шибуе, и понять, в каком направлении и куда увезли саму Кейко, понять было нельзя. По своим каналам Кородо-сан выяснил адрес, где жил Хирото незадолго до похищения. Квартира оказалась пуста; было видно, что уезжали в спешке, что брали только самое необходимое. Куда уехали съемщики, владелец квартиры не знал, но сообщил доверительно, что они были «какие-то странные, а дамочка так точно с приветом».

— Нам остается только ждать, — сказал Кородо-сан. — Если это похищение, то он сам выйдет на связь. Наверняка ему нужны деньги.

Гакт не стал спорить со старым бандитом, но не смог удержаться от тяжелого вздоха, который можно было бы перевести примерно так: «Вертел я на одном месте ваше «ждать»!».

Ранним утром третьего дня неизвестность закончилась. Гакту позвонила Марико и кратко сообщила: «Босс, вам лучше приехать».

Марико не зря получала щедрое жалованье и пользовалась уважением босса. Она обладала острым умом и сильной интуицией, благодаря которым безошибочно определяла важность того или иного явления, будь то визитер, письмо фаната или статья в газете. Каждое утро она просматривала почту: счета за аренду помещения, приглашения на официальные и частные мероприятия, письма поклонников, реклама. В то утро среди вороха писем обнаружилась открытка в белом конверте с написанным от руки адресом получателя и одинокой маркой, похоже, переклеенной с другого конверта, и без обратного адреса. Такие письма Марико всегда вскрывала. Чаще всего внутри оказывались какие-нибудь нелепости матримониального направления; чуть реже — угрозы суицида или убийства, примерно столько же — непристойные предложения. Марико никогда не могла понять, зачем предлагать кому-то себя, при этом не давая ему возможности ответить, но мало ли в мире психов. Она вскрыла конверт. То, что на ощупь можно было принять за открытку, на самом деле оказалось фотографией. Четырехэтажное здание в окружении деревьев. Марико перевернула фотографию. На обратной стороне неопрятным почерком, с несколькими помарками, было выведено: «Пока еще жива. Здесь, завтра в десять вечера». Марико не знала, что случилось с Кейко, но накануне босс ей велел в случае чего немедленно ему звонить. Какие именно «чего», он не уточнял, но Марико прекрасно понимала, что просто так он не будет требовать звонить ему в любое время дня и ночи.

Гакт примчался через двадцать минут; за ним увязался Ю. Марико протянула боссу фотографию.

— Я думаю, вы чего-то такого ждали, — сказала она. — На обратной стороне.  
— Обратный адрес есть? — спросил Гакт, прочитав короткое послание.  
— Нет.

Ю посмотрел на Гакта. Он был бледен, но не той болезненной бледностью, которая проступает во время болезни, а той, которая проявляется в самые напряженные минуты жизни. Ю хорошо знал друга и понимал, что тот — в ярости. Он взял из рук Гакта фотографию и прочитал послание. В висках застучала кровь, челюсти непроизвольно сжались. Теперь он тоже был в ярости.

— Вы не знаете, что это за место? — спросил Гакт у Марико.  
— Знаю. — Марико улыбнулась. — Я не помню адрес, но его легко найти. Это заброшенное общежитие. Мы туда как-то лазили вместе с друзьями. Давно еще. Точный адрес я могу узнать, надо только позвонить кое-кому… Это в районе Бункё*. — Она помолчала, пристально разглядывая босса, потом продолжила: — Вы бы посидели в офисе, босс. Через пять минут я принесу вам кофе и точный адрес этого места.

Ю увлек ничего не ответившего Гакта к лифту. Гакт молчал. Ю кожей ощущал его напряженность и решил немного его отвлечь.

— Давно хотел спросить, — сказал он, — где ты нашел Марико-сан? Ходит по заброшенным зданиям, татуировка во все плечо… Никто, кроме тебя, не взял бы такую на работу…  
— А никто и не брал, — хмыкнул Гакт. — Она пришла ко мне на собеседование, когда я искал секретаря, и сказала, что быстро и без ошибок печатает, говорит по-английски и никогда не лезет в чужие дела. Мне она понравилась. Не надо лыбиться, не в этом смысле. Я подумал тогда: ну, пусть поработает, а там посмотрим. И как видишь, не прогадал. Ее прошлое меня не волнует. Да и не было там ничего особенно плохого: ни наркотиков, ни краж, ни проституции. Честное слово, меня в полиции Киото лучше знали, чем ее — в токийской. Ну, татуировка, заброшка, сигареты, алкоголь… Обычный бунтующий подросток. Зато с мозгами.  
— Значит, ты ее все-таки проверял?  
— Я ж не совсем идиот, брать на такую должность непонятно кого.

Марико появилась на пороге с подносом в руках.

— Кофе, — сообщила она. — И адрес.  
— Спасибо, Марико-сан.  
— Еще кое-что, босс. Мой приятель сказал, что сунулся туда позавчера вечером. Надо было переночевать, но ему не дали. Там засели какие-то типы. С оружием. Он сказал, что видел двух парней, оба с пистолетами… — Она помолчала и спросила: — Это не мое дело, но что случилось? Вы должны встретиться с этими людьми?  
— Мою сестру похитили, — сказал Гакт. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что эта информация…  
— Разумеется. Я могу еще что-то сделать?  
— Нет… Хотя… Садитесь, Марико-сан. Вы же были там, да?  
— Да, пару раз.  
— Охрана там есть?  
— Формально есть. Но обычно полиция этим местом интересуется, только если местные жители позвонят и пожалуются на шум. Мы ни разу не нарывались.  
— В каком состоянии здание?  
— После пожара крыша прогорела, там теперь дыра в середине. Водопровода нет, несколько балконов обвалилось, двери запираются только в двух или трех комнатах. Крысы. Мусор. На первом этаже — арматура торчит из пола. Там то ли фонтан был, то ли еще что… Ходят только те, кому такое нравится. Друг на друга не стучат, это не принято. Про ваших знакомых тоже никто не заявит: для этого надо сознаться, что сам там был. Подставляться никто не захочет.  
— Свет там есть? Ночью?  
— Нет, никакого электричества. Только уличные фонари и свет из окон домов поблизости. В принципе, этого достаточно, чтобы не упасть с лестницы или с крыши, но стрелять в темноте я бы не стала.  
— Хорошо. Постараюсь не стрелять, — сказал Гакт. — Как туда лучше проникнуть?  
— Мы заходили через ворота. Там висит знак «не входить», но под ним легко можно пролезть. Лестница у главного входа сломана, лучше заходить через подсобку: надо просто обойти здание, найти легко. Вы один собираетесь туда идти, босс?  
— Пока не знаю. Не волнуйтесь, Марико-сан, если там и будет труп, то не мой… Что еще вы можете рассказать?  
— Ничего такого… Легенды всякие ходят. Привидения там, самоубийцы… Иногда там оседают какие-нибудь маргиналы. Кто из дома ушел, кого с работы уволили, кому просто хочется приключений… Бездомные иногда заходят. Студенты из университета иногда забегают косячок выкурить.  
— Ночью тоже?  
— Ночью — нет. Лазить там просто так дураков нет. А те, кто ночуют, ночью или спят, или ужинают. Кто приходит туда ночевать, обычно приходит вечером, пока еще светло.  
— То есть в десять вечера незваных гостей там быть не может?  
— Я бы не стала вам этого обещать, но это маловероятно. Босс, хотите, я пойду с вами? Знаю, вы не стали бы брать девчонку на такое дело, но я могу вас туда провести, и…  
— Спасибо, конечно, Марико-сан, — тихо и серьезно ответил Гакт, — но не стоит рисковать ради меня жизнью.  
— Ты что, — встрял молчавший до этого Ю, — один решил пойти?  
— Нет, конечно! Но об этом после… — Гакт повертел в руках фотографию. — Тут написано: завтра, но нет точной даты. Значит ли это, что я должен быть там сегодня? Марико-сан, когда пришло письмо?  
— Всю почту приносят вечером. Значит, встреча назначена на сегодня.  
— Времени осталось не так много… Марико-сан, найдите мне машину. Неприметную и скромную, но с хорошим движком.  
— Поняла. Еще что-нибудь?  
— Да. На всякий случай… Вы могли бы провести здесь ночь? Не знаю, понадобится ли, но хотелось бы иметь запасной аэродром. Спать можете здесь.  
— Хорошо.  
— Пока можете быть свободны. Спасибо. — Марико вышла, и он повернулся к Ю: — А ты будь готов поехать со мной. Встретимся здесь в половине девятого, а я пока свяжусь с Кородо-саном. У тебя есть оружие? Так я и думал…  
— Гаку, ты же не собираешься в самом деле стрелять в живого человека!  
— Нет. Я собираюсь стрелять в того сукина сына, который похитил мою сестру. И на душеспасительные беседы у меня нет времени. Я сделаю то, что должен!

Гакт ушел, оставив Ю одного. Ю прекрасно понимал его чувства: он и сам готов был разорвать Хирото на куски, но он помнил свое обещание Кейко… Сейчас, правда, она, наверное, и сама бы не стала его просить о том, чтобы он удержал ее брата, но все же… Если Гакт сделает это, если он убьет Хирото, разве не придется ему самому об этом пожалеть? Гакт много глупостей в жизни делал, но убийство… Столкновение их неизбежно, Ю это прекрасно видел. И не оставлять же Гакта одного! И Кейко… Ю не был влюблен в нее, но между ними кое-что произошло… и она была сестрой его друга. Ю готов был уже помчаться в Бункё, но понимал, что это было бы весьма глупо с его стороны. Сама собой явилась мысль об оружии. Огнестрельного оружия у него не было, но у него был отличный нож — убить не убьешь, но напугать или ранить можно.

Ю отправился домой. Как опытный турист, он знал, что на ночную вылазку нельзя идти с пустыми руками. «Во-первых, фонарь, — рассуждал он сам с собой. — Набор для первой помощи. Можно будет оставить в машине, если припаркуемся недалеко… Нож…»

Тем временем Кейко проснулась в сотый, наверное, раз. Она не помнила уже, где она. Ей хотелось пить. От голода ее всю трясло. Говорить она не могла — в сухом рту не ворочался язык. Она проснулась и увидела рядом с собой Хирото. Он протянул ей бутылку с водой. Кейко жадно припала к ней. Постепенно к ней возвращалось сознание. Она покосилась на Хирото. Щеку его украшал красноватый шрам. Во время последней встречи Хирото решил воспользоваться беспомощностью своей пленницы, но та оказалась не так уж и беспомощна. Улучив момент, она достала спрятанную под спальником ложку и саданула острым краем мерзавцу по лицу. От боли он взвыл. Он ударил ее по лицу несколько раз. Она ухитрилась порезать ему руку, когда он занес ее для очередного удара. Ложку Кейко держала крепко. Он стал выкручивать ей запястье, но в этом момент прибежала испуганная криком брата Юи. И заверещала еще громче раненого. Она решила, что он ей изменяет. Она кинулась к нему, стала хватать за руки и пытаться поцеловать. Хирото пришлось увести ее и оставить Кейко в покое. Он был зол.

— Твой брат, — сказал Хирото, когда Кейко допила воду, — сегодня будет здесь. Я еще не решил, дам ли вам увидеться… Семейное воссоединение может быть таким милым… Жаль, что меня этим не растрогаешь. Он поплатится за мою сестру, а ты — за мое лицо. — Он указал на свою щеку. — Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из вас доживет до рассвета. Ничего не скажешь по этому поводу?  
— Ты… сукин сын, — прохрипела Кейко.  
— Я, пожалуй, даже соглашусь. Моя мамаша была той еще сукой. Но до тебя с твоим братцем ей далеко. Это же надо было так попортить мне все планы. Что бы твоему брату на ней не жениться, а? Чем плоха Юи? Дурочка, конечно, но зато красивая. Богатеи таких и любят. Она бы вышла замуж, жила бы в достатке. Мы же с ней всю жизнь только об этом и мечтали. Жить нормально. В хорошем доме, сытно обедать, красиво одеваться. Но нет. Это вам досталось, а мы выживали как могли. Не всегда законно, а что делать? Она бы была пристроена, а я бы уехал из этой проклятой страны. Навсегда, без нее.  
— Она о твоих планах, конечно, не знала? — спросила Кейко.  
— Конечно, нет! Она скорее сдохнет, чем оставит меня. Но будь она замужем… План был идеальный! Но вы с братом… Убить вас мало. Из-за тебя теперь вообще работать не смогу! Ты меня изуродовала, дрянь!  
— Хороша работа! Обманывать и обирать женщин, — хмыкнула Кейко.

Она понимала, что рискует. Он может и разозлиться, но вместе с тем ей казалось, что терять ей уже нечего: если брат будет здесь сегодня, то сегодня все и кончится.

— Почему нет? Они же сами мне отдают свои деньги… Ладно, мне некогда с тобой болтать. Надо еще подготовить встречу твоему брату. Отдыхай пока.

Когда он ушел, Кейко погрузилась в раздумье. Она не знала, чем все закончится. Ей было страшно, но в то же время она чувствовала облегчение, потому что исход — какой бы он ни был — уже близок, совсем рядом. А пока ей оставалось только ждать…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В качестве прототипа здания, где Хирото держит Кейко, взято реально существующее заброшенное общежитие, которое, действительно, находится в районе Бункё. Однако мною допущен существенный анахронизм: в реальности это здание было заброшено только в 2007 году, т. е. через пять лет после описываемых событий. К тому же, то, что описываю я, сильно отличается от найденного мною в Сети. Это не документальное воспроизведение, а плод моих фанатзий, хоть и имеющий под собой вполне реальную почву. И уж тем более я прошу не принимать данный текст, как инструкцию по посещению заброшенных домов.


	25. Глава двадцать пятая. Освобождение

В подвале пахло плесенью, сырой пылью и гнилью; отчетливо было слышно, как капает с потолка вода. Густая, вязкая темнота не давала ничего разглядеть. Слабый луч фонаря тонул и мерк, не освещая ничего. Гакт открыл рот, чтобы позвать сестру, но рот тут же наполнился пылью и еще чем-то — вместо крика вылетел слабый хрип, лишь отдаленно напоминающий имя. Откашлявшись, Гакт повторил попытку, но безуспешно. Голос не слушался, в горле будто застряло что-то и не давало говорить. Медленно и неуверенно Гакт продвигался вперед. Он изо всех сил напрягал глаза, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Мрак вокруг становился все гуще. Черный воздух подвала, казалось, прикасался к коже, лез в глаза и нос, пытался задушить. Гакт споткнулся обо что-то и упал. Фонарь выпал из рук и пропал в темноте. Гакт стал шарить по полу в поисках его и увяз в чем-то липком. В нос ударил резкий запах железа. Тьма вдруг расступилась, и Гакт увидел Кейко. От такого зрелища его затошнило. Длинные осветленные волосы перепачкались в крови, одежда тоже вся пропиталась кровью, и на полу вокруг натекло крови ужас сколько. Лица нельзя было разглядеть из-за гематом, ссадин и порезов, руки и ноги были неестественно вывернуты.

— Кейко… — прохрипел Гакт.  
— Гаку, — вдруг позвал его кто-то.

Гакт открыл глаза. Он сидел, положив голову на стол. Выпрямившись и стряхнув остатки дурного сна, он увидел рядом с собой Ю.

— Ты в порядке?  
— Просто дурной сон. Сколько времени?  
— Половина десятого.

Гакт молча кивнул и встал. Еще не до конца оправившись от кошмара, он двигался и соображал очень медленно. Ю пристально наблюдал за ним, но ни о чем больше не спрашивал. Молча они спустились вниз. Марико-сан сидела на своем месте и листала журнал. Увидев босса, она встала и выразительно на него посмотрела.

— Марико-сан, вы все поняли?  
— Да, босс, — ответила она без обычной улыбки. — Я буду здесь. Никого, кроме своих, не пущу. Я все поняла. Все будет в порядке, босс.  
Последнюю фразу она произнесла с нажимом. Гакт изобразил улыбку, кивнул Ю, и они вместе вышли на улицу.

— Ты взял оружие? — спросил Гакт, заводя мотор.  
— Нож.  
— Хм…  
— Гаку, мы же не убийцы. Для самозащиты этого хватит, а…  
— Ю, этот тип опасен. И полный отморозок. У него наверняка есть оружие. Идти на него с ножом — это все равно, что с зубочисткой идти против меча.  
— Нет у меня огнестрела дома, прости уж! И я не хочу брать пистолет у якудза. Еще раз извини.

Гакт ничего не ответил. Дорога была почти пуста, и они быстро добрались до места. Машину они должны были оставить в квартале от заброшенного здания, где Гакта ждал Хирото, но припарковались они не там, а чуть ближе — только с другой стороны от входа на территорию бывшего общежития. Выключив мотор, Гакт снова заговорил:

— Хирото написал мне сообщение с требованием приходить одному, но вряд ли он настолько глуп, чтобы верить, что я честно выполню это требование. Так что будь осторожен. Тебя вполне могут встретить. Если найдешь Кейко…  
— Я пришлю тебе сообщение, я помню, Гаку. Если она будет с ним там, ты мне позвонишь. Ты не боишься, что он просечет такую шифровку? И что если тебе не дадут воспользоваться телефоном?  
— Что бы ни было… Ю, если ты ее найдешь, то сразу увози ее отсюда. Марико-сан будет вас ждать. Кородо-сан сказал, что пришлет своего врача. — Он помолчал. — Конечно, я боюсь. Мне в жизни не было так страшно. Когда дерешься только за себя, все проще. Или ты, или тебя, а тут… Ладно, пора. Подожди минут пять хотя бы, потом иди. На крышу не поднимайся. По крайней мере, до приезда Кородо-сан.  
— Удачи, Гаку.

Гакт скрылся в темноте. Ю, как и было велено, засек ровно пять минут, потом вышел из машины и двинулся в том же направлении. Здание бывшего общежития выделялось черным силуэтом, на остатках стекол в рамах поблескивало отражение уличных фонарей. Подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком, Ю нашел проход. Оказавшись за оградой, он прислушался. Кроме обычных звуков ночного города, ничего слышно не было. Он поднял глаза, стараясь разглядеть, что происходит на крыше, но с земли это сделать было невозможно.

За час до встречи Гакт позвонил Ю и рассказал, что есть новости от Хирото: тот позвонил и сказал, что будет ждать на крыше. Потом было упомянутое Гактом сообщение. Хирото не был щедр на разговоры. Звонок ли, сообщение, открытка — он был предельно краток. Ю знал также, что Гакт успел встретиться с Кородо-сан. Подробностей он не знал, но Гакт обмолвился, что Кородо-сан тоже будет здесь, но позже. Почему-то Гакт не хотел — или Ю так казалось — посвящать друга во все подробности операции. Даже пойти с ним вместе не позволил. Ю бы обиделся, но на глупости времени не было. К тому же, он прекрасно понимал, что Кейко может оказаться запертой где-то в здании, а на крыше Гакта ждал Хирото с пистолетом. «Гакт прав, — думал Ю, — драться только за себя проще… Не так страшно».

Вход через подсобку оказался завален мусором. В свете фонаря Ю разглядел, что это были какие-то тряпки, коробки, доски — одним словом, кто-то решил построить баррикаду из мусора. На первом этаже никого не было. Откуда-то сверху доносились голоса. Ю узнал голос Гакта. Ю проверил телефон. Ни звонков, ни сообщений. Или Кейко где-то заперта, или Гакту не дали воспользоваться телефоном. Ю двинулся дальше. Он поискал вход в подвал, но не нашел и двинулся на следующий этаж. Большинство комнат зияли пустыми дверными проемами, те же, у которых двери были на месте, легко открывались. На третьем этаже тоже никого не было. На четвертом фонарь выхватил из темноты мужскую фигуру, сидящую около двери.

— Ты, блядь, кто такой?! — спросил мужчина, заслоняясь рукой от света и поднимаясь на ноги.

Ю даже не подумал убирать от лица собеседника луч света.

— Где женщина? — спросил он. — Твой приятель похитил женщину. Где она?  
— Ты что, обалдел?

Мужчина двинулся на Ю, одной рукой все еще защищаясь от света, а другой доставая пистолет. Ю среагировал раньше. Он бросился к противнику и огрел его тяжелым фонарем по голове, ударил в живот и отобрал пистолет. Ударил рукоятью пистолета по голове — противник упал. Ю осторожно пощупал его шею. Пульс был. По обратной стороне двери вдруг забарабанили, и женский голос громко крикнул: «Гаку!» Ю кинулся к двери.

— Кейко-сан! — крикнул он. — Это Ю!  
— Ю-кун? Где мой брат?!  
— С ним все в порядке. Погодите, я попробую найти ключи!

Ю вернулся к поверженному противнику. Ключ нашелся у него в кармане. Ю уже готов был открыть дверь, как вдруг услышал звук выстрела, через секунду — истошный вопль и звук удара. Ю подавил желание кинуться на звук и поспешил открыть дверь. Кейко выглядела ужасно, но держалась на ногах и даже смогла выдавить улыбку.

Охранника они затащили в комнату и заперли на ключ. Ю, поддерживая Кейко двинулся к лестнице.

— Где мой брат? — снова спросила Кейко, когда они уже спускались вниз. — Он там, наверху? Это он стрелял?  
— Я… Я не знаю, — честно сказал Ю. — Он велел мне найти вас и увезти. Он… Он сам разберется с остальным. Кородо-сан его прикроет.  
— Я бы сказала, что хочу пойти и помочь ему, но у меня нет сил… — тихо сказала Кейко.

Они спустились на первый этаж. Чтобы добраться до выхода, нужно было пересечь холл. В середине в потолке зияла пустота — насколько мог разглядеть Ю, то же самое было и на других этажах, и на крыше. Он вспомнил крик и звук удара. Если кто-то упал, то сюда… Поводив фонарем, он увидел белеющее в темноте тело.

— Это Юи… — выдохнула Кейко. — Сестра Хирото… Боже…

Юи лежала, как тряпичная кукла. Глаза ее были широко распахнуты. Из груди торчал металлический штырь. Кейко вздрогнула и прижалась к Ю. Ю и сам чувствовал себя неуютно. Он не знал этой девушки, но видеть ее такой… Раньше он видел мертвых только на похоронах, и вид трупа произвел на него тяжелейшее впечатление.

— Пойдемте, Кейко-сан… — шепотом сказал он.

На улице Ю вспомнил, что обещал Гакту написать сообщение. Он попросил Кейко подождать и быстро набрал текст. Подумав немного, добавил, что видел труп Юи. Кейко сидела прямо на земле и задумчиво глядела в темноту. Ю видел, что она очень слаба, и ему не хотелось мучить ее дорогой, но и здесь оставаться было нельзя.

— Кейко-сан, ваш брат велел отвезти вас в его офис. Там вас ждет врач. И это ближе, чем до дома. Поедемте?

Кейко покачала головой.

— Я буду ждать брата, — твердо сказала она. — Это глупо, я понимаю, но…  
— Хорошо. Но тогда лучше пойдемте к машине.

Она кивнула и поднялась. В машине Кейко улеглась на заднее сиденье и мгновенно уснула. Ю остался снаружи — курить и ждать.


	26. Глава двадцать шестая. Битва

Если бы кто-нибудь задал Хирото вопрос: а что, собственно, он собирается делать, — внятного ответа вопрошавший бы не услышал. Хирото вела вперед тупая злоба. Он ничего не понимал и не задумывался над своими действиями. Как охотничья собака, он гнался за добычей и не придавал значения остальному. К моменту последней встречи с Гактом он остался почти в одиночестве: «шестерки», поначалу помогавшие ему, поняли, что никаких денег за это не получат, и разбежались, — остался один старый дружок, надеявшийся, видимо, что-то все-таки получить; Юи все еще следовала за ним тенью, но ее он в расчет не брал. К Кейко после случая с ложкой Хирото лезть опасался, но пообещал и себе, и ей, что потом с ней поквитается за все.

Он затаился. Он ждал. Он не продумывал вариантов, не боялся умереть, не думал о дальнейших планах. Все его существование свелось к той точке, где они встречаются с Гактом. Если для Гакта предстоящая встреча была битвой, из которой он обязан был выйти победителем, то Хирото и не задумывался о таких высоких материях. Он делал то, что хотел, и не задавался никакими вопросами.

С девяти вечера он был на крыше. Света было мало, но благодаря уличным фонарям разглядеть противника можно было. Хирото стащил в магазине несколько больших фонарей и разложил их на парапете — стало немного светлее. Он делал все это автоматически, не продумывая ничего, а просто действуя. Что до его мыслей, то все они крутились вокруг идеи убить «эту сволочь» и не отходили от нее ни на йоту. Юи крутилась возле него. Она ничего не соображала. Приготовления Хирото беспокоили ее своей необычностью, — так собака беспокоится, видя, как хозяева передвигают мебель.

Когда Гакт появился на крыше, Хирото и Юи стояли возле зиявшей в середине дыры: Юи за спиной брата, ближе к пропасти на шаг.

— Где моя сестра?! — крикнул Гакт через крышу, и голос его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Хирото сделал шаг ему навстречу, но ничего не ответил. Гакт повторил вопрос и поднял руку — в свете фонарей сверкнул ствол пистолета. Гакт медленно приближался к противнику. Хирото видел только подсвеченный силуэт, у Гакта же было преимущество: он видел в темноте лучше, чем другие. Он заметил непонимание и испуг на лице Юи и тупую ярость на лице ее брата. Гакт не был уверен, что на крыше больше никого нет, и опасался нападения со спины, а потому шел медленно и осторожно, напряженно прислушиваясь. В тишине были слышны только ночные звуки города, и Гакт понял, что на крыше их только трое; напряжение не отпустило его, и он повел лопатками, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться.

— Где моя сестра? — повторил он, подойдя на расстояние выстрела.

В неверном свете далеких фонарей выражение лица Хирото разглядеть было трудно, но Гакту показалось, что его противник силится придумать хлесткий ответ, но не может.

— Я ее спрятал, — отозвался Хирото, так и не придумав ничего лучше. — И ты ее не найдешь.

Он выхватил пистолет. Юи испуганно подпрыгнула на месте и отступила на шаг.

— Если ты ее хоть пальцем тронул, — прохрипел Гакт, — я тебе кишки выпущу и заставлю сожрать.  
— Если доживешь, — был ответ.

Они стояли, целясь друг в друга, и ни один из них не был намерен уступать. Гакт до этого стрелял только по мишеням в тире и теперь боялся промахнуться. Он не терзался этическими сомнениями: убить подонка не казалось ему плохим делом. И все-таки он ждал. Должно было прийти сообщение от Ю, но телефон молчал. Это молчание пугало Гакта сильнее, чем направленный на него пистолет.

— Я тебя убью, — крикнул Хирото. — Сукин сын! Из-за тебя! Все из-за тебя!  
— Конечно, — хмыкнул Гакт, — это же я насилую твою сестру и подкладываю ее под мужиков. Все из-за меня.  
— Что б ты понимал, урод! Я был в доме твоих предков. Если бы мы в таком родились, нам бы не пришлось работать на улице! А теперь у нее крыша поехала. Так-то сучку не жалко, но за бизнес обидно.  
— Убьешь меня, и она поумнеет? — Гакт рассмеялся.  
— Убью тебя и заменю ее твоей сестрой.  
— Не смей трогать мою сестру, выблядок!  
— Это месть! Ты и бабу мою увел, мразь! За все рассчитаемся, за все!  
— Это какую бабу? Иностранку, которую ты обобрал и бросил?  
— А что, ты за нее тоже заступишься? Рыцарь хуев.

Гакт почувствовал, как на лице его проступила злобная ухмылка. Он хотел было поинтересоваться, знает ли Хирото, кто отец этой самой «бабы», но решил оставить этот приятный сюрприз на потом. Однако уточнил для себя:

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Кородо-сан?  
— Слышал. И чё? Я у него в долг не брал.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен.  
— На что ты намекаешь, хрен собачий?! Убью, сука!

Хирото выстрелил. Правую руку резануло болью, Гакт еле удержал пистолет. Зажал рану левой рукой, и в ту же секунду ночное небо пронзил девичий крик. Юи заверещала, прижав ладони к ушам и сделала несколько шагов назад. Гакт успел только открыть рот и протянуть руку в ее сторону. Осознав случившееся, он медленно опустил раненую руку и уставился на Хирото. Он видел штырь внизу и прекрасно понимал, что Юи, скорее всего, уже мертва.

Брат покойной сплюнул на пол и произнес краткую надгробную речь:

— Скопытилась, пизда несчастная. Туда и дорога.  
— Ну ты и сволочь…

Гакт аккуратно, стараясь не тревожить пострадавшую конечность, переложил пистолет в другую руку. Грянул второй выстрел. Хирото дернулся, выронил пистолет и схватился за плечо. «Промазал», — подумал Гакт.

Хирото опустился на пол и зашарил здоровой рукой в поисках пистолета. Гакт подошел к нему и точно рассчитанным ударом ударил ногой в лицо. Хирото упал, зажав рукой разбитый нос.

— Суууука… Больно же!  
— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько моя рубашка стоит, а? — огрызнулся Гакт.

Он хотел сказать что-то другое, но в драках почему-то с уст всегда срывалась какая-то ерунда.

Хирото сел и посмотрел на Гакта снизу вверх. На окровавленном лице играла сумасшедшая улыбка. Глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, — произнес он, растягивая слова, — знаешь? Твоя сестра была хороша! Сам ее не пробовал? Зря-а! Эта шлюха такое умеет! Пришлось пришить, жаль. Но труп еще теплый. Не все потеряно. Она…

Гакт схватил Хирото за шиворот и принялся бить. Он ничего не видел, кроме этой мерзкой рожи. В ушах звенело. Весь он был — гнев и ярость и собой уже не владел.

Чей-то властный голос вырвал его из кровавой пелены:

— Гакт-сан! Дайте мне сказать несколько слов этому человеку, пока он жив. Прошу вас.

Кто-то оттащил Гакта от его противника. Медленно вернувшись в реальность, Гакт разглядел мужчину в длинном белом плаще и еще нескольких — в черных костюмах, почти невидимок.

— Кородо-сан… — пробормотал Гакт.  
— К вашим услугам.  
— Ты что за хрен еще? — с трудом произнес Хирото, сплевывая кровь и выбитые зубы.

Кородо-сан подошел к нему, опустился на корточки. Закурил. Представился:

— Меня зовут Кородо. Я отец Сары Колд, канадки, которую ты соблазнил и обобрал.

До Хирото дошло не сразу, а когда дошло, он заорал так, будто его уже пытали.

— Нет! Она сама мне все отдала! Сама хотела! Нет!  
— Что ты кричишь? Я же еще ничего не сделал, — произнес Кородо-сан с мрачной усмешкой.

Голос у него был абсолютно спокойный и тихий, и от этого Гакту стало жутко. Хирото побелел и все повторял, что он ни в чем не виноват. Гакт понял, что сейчас произойдет, и по его спине пробежал холод.

— Не надо, — лепетал меж тем Хирото. — Не надо! Я знаю, что вы делаете с должниками! Не надо!  
— Цена славы, — наигранно улыбнулся Кородо-сан, поднимаясь. — Репутация бежит вперед меня. Но ты зря волнуешься. Тебя я просто пристрелю. — Он направил на Хирото пистолет. — Помолись, если веришь в каких-нибудь богов. На том свете тебе помощь понадобится!

Хирото смотрел на Кородо-сан широко открытыми от ужаса глазами. Все молчали. Казалось, даже город затих.

— Нет, — услышал вдруг Гакт собственный голос. — Кородо-сан… Я прошу вас.

Кородо-сан усмехнулся и убрал пистолет.

— Можете сделать это сами. Я же обещал вам не мешать.  
— Нет. — Гакт облизал губы. — Я хотел убить его, но… Нет. Да и моя сестра… не одобрила бы.  
— Я вас понял. Но нельзя же его оставить совсем безнаказанным.

Гакт тяжело дышал и смотрел на Кородо-сан. Ему почему-то казалось, что это его жизнь сейчас зависит от этого человека. Хирото тем временем нашел уроненный пистолет. Дрожа всем телом, он поднял его и направил на Кородо-сан.

— Не советую, — негромко сказал тот.

Тут же пуля врезалась в грудь Хирото, и он упал замертво. Один из безмолвных «невидимок» убрал пистолет в карман.

— Мне жаль, Гакт-сан, — искренне сказал Кородо-сан. — Но он бы убил меня. В такие моменты нельзя быть милосердным. — Гакт ничего не ответил, и он продолжил: — Идите к сестре, Гакт-сан. Она внизу, у машины. Ждет вас. А нам… надо прибраться. Джун, проводи.

Тот же «невидимка», что застрелил Хирото, подошел к Гакту и осторожно повел его вниз. Только выйдя на улицу, Гакт понял, что плачет. Слезы смешивались с потом и оставляли во рту неприятный вкус. Боль в ране, про которую он почти забыл, вернулась. Какая-то женщина подбежала к нему, и он узнал Кейко.

Они обнялись.

— Ты… Ты в порядке? — спросил он.  
— Да… Да! Гаку!  
— Сестренка… Я… Я сейчас упаду. Но ты не бойся. Я просто… Я…

И он потерял сознание.


	27. Глава двадцать седьмая. Последняя глава

Кейко вздрогнула и проснулась. В комнате царила непроглядная тьма. Сквозь оконное стекло долетали звуки ночного города. Несколько секунд Кейко лежала, соображая, что могло ее разбудить. Ей снилось все то же: заброшенное здание, из которого она отчаянно искала выход, — но не повторяющийся ночной кошмар разбудил ее. В комнате кто-то был. Эта мысль стряхнула с нее остатки сна. Кейко села и потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке, нащупала лежавшие там с вечера маникюрные ножницы и только тогда включила ночник.

— Я тебя разбудил?

На кровати, на самом краю, полностью одетый, лежал Гакт. Он щурился на свету и улыбался, будто бы пытаясь таким образом извиниться за вторжение.

— Ты меня напугал! — проворчала Кейко, швырнув в него ножницами.  
— Извини. — Гакт улегся поудобнее и посмотрел на нее. — Я не мог заснуть. — Он ткнулся головой в ее плечо и добавил: — Мне было страшно спать одному.

Кейко ничего не ответила. Это была ее первая ночь дома. Последние три дня она провела в больнице, поправляя подорванное стрессом и истощением здоровье. Брат почти неотлучно был с ней, и Сара тоже приходила, но Кейко мало разговаривала с ними: ей хотелось только есть и спать. Теперь ей предстояло вернуться к привычной жизни, и она знала, что это будет непросто. Она не предавалась жалости к себе и не винила себя в случившемся, однако ей трудно было снова привыкать к обыденной безопасности… Сара предложила помочь найти хорошего специалиста по ПТСР, и Кейко обещала подумать над этим, но для себя она решила, что справится и без мозгоправа. Засыпать дома первый раз было тревожно, и неожиданный визит брата еще больше выбил ее из колеи. Все же она была признательна ему за волнение и заботу, пусть и таким странным образом показанную. Ей только теперь пришло вдруг в голову, что он пережил не многим меньше, чем она сама. Ему, наверное, еще долго придется сторожить ее, пока он сам не успокоится, пока не поймет, что она в порядке.

— Как плечо? — спросила она.  
— Заживает, — улыбнулся Гакт. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Нет, спасибо. Как Сара?  
— Гостит у отца.  
— Между вами… все в порядке?  
— Да. Не знаю. Но мы созванивались, и она говорит, что тебе надо эту историю как можно больше с кем-то обсуждать.  
— А тебе не нужно? Я, прошу заметить, сплю в своей кровати — и одна.  
— Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты в порядке. Нормальная забота брата о сестре. — Он помолчал немного и сообщил: — Я виделся с Кородо-сан сегодня.

Они встретились в центре, на людной улице, где легко затеряться в толпе и можно спокойно поговорить. Назначал встречу и выбирал место Кородо-сан, и он же первым заговорил:

— Я вижу, Гакт-сан, что вы на меня сердитесь.  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил Гакт. — Ни в коем случае. Напротив, я и моя сестра — мы оба очень благодарны вам за помощь. Но… Вся эта история…

Они стояли на мосту, спиной к прохожим. Кородо-сан закурил, глядя перед собой, протянул портсигар Гакту. Когда Гакт затянулся, Кородо-сан сказал:

— Вас расстроила смерть этого человека. Вы говорили, что убьете его, и убили бы, если бы я не вмешался, но когда дошло до дела… — Гакт фыркнул, явно желая вставить ремарку, но ему не позволили. — Я не хочу сказать, что это неправильно. Быть может, кто-то назвал бы вас трусом, но не я. — Он вздохнул. — Вы очень молоды. И все же вы уже имеете достаточно опыта, чтобы верно оценить ситуацию. И я готов вам в этом помочь. Скажите честно, Гакт-сан: вам жаль, что он умер?

Гакт нахмурился, задумавшись. Он не был уверен, что его ответ придется по душе старому бандиту, но все же он ответил честно:

— Вы правы: я бы убил его, если бы не ваше появление. Возможно, потом я бы очень жалел об этом. Возможно — нет. Мне не жаль этого человека, чего я не могу сказать о его сестре… Однако дело не в этом. Вы не назвали бы меня трусом… Что ж, я признателен за это. Но там, на крыше, когда вы стояли над ним, я испугался.  
— Меня?  
— Да. Я боялся, что вы убьете его, что я никак не помешаю этому. — Гакт помолчал и покачал головой. — Моя сестра, когда после первого нападения я поклялся убить его, сказала мне, что я с ума сошел. Я подумал тогда, что она просто не понимает… Я был в гневе. И я шел убить его той ночью. Но…  
— Но вблизи, — перебил Кородо-сан, — убийство оказалось гораздо страшнее, чем вы могли себе представить. — Гакт кивнул. — Вам повезло, что вы вовремя это поняли. Джун убил этого человека, потому что защищал меня. Это обычное дело в нашем мире: или ты, или тебя. Выиграл тот, кто нажал на спусковой крючок первым. Поймите вот что: стать преступником очень легко. И у Хирото, и у вас, и у меня в свое время были равные шансы пойти по этой дорожке — или все-таки прожить свою жизнь среди порядочных людей. Первый вариант всегда перевешивает. Вы сумели в свое время принять правильное решение. Покинули клоаку, в которой вам бы тоже со временем пришлось бы воровать и убивать, торговать собой… Да-да, такое случается не только с женщинами… Вы вырвались из этих сетей. Боги вам помогли, стремление к цели, просто удача — судить не берусь. Посмотрите на себя сейчас! Кто скажет по вашему виду, что вы валандались в задрипанном хост-клубе? Что перебивались с хлеба на воду? Я приехал сюда лечить разбитое сердце. И мне не повезло. Вы говорите, что испугались меня. Хирото тоже перепугался, как только до него дошло, кто перед ним стоит. Он не входит в круг моих друзей, а для врага слишком мелкая сошка, но моя репутация меня опережает. Иностранцу здесь и так тяжело пробиваться, а в моем мире — тем более. Мне пришлось идти по трупам, чтобы доказать, что я чего-то стою. И знаете, что самое ужасное? — Гакт покачал головой. Он слушал Кородо-сан, не отводя от него внимательного взгляда. — Самое ужасное, что я мог бы этого не делать. Но тогда — я был бы уже много лет как мертв. Хирото, конечно, не опасен для меня. Подобные ему… Это пшик, никто. Но — пощади я его там, когда он навел на меня пистолет, пошли бы слухи. — Он вдруг перебил сам себя и спросил: — Как продвигается ваш сценарий?  
— Пишется, — улыбнулся Гакт. — Там тоже речь идет о криминальном мире…  
— Да, вы говорили. Что ж, тогда я закончу свою лекцию. Я рад, что вас это не коснулось, что на ваших руках нет крови. Потому что остановиться, свернуть с этой дороги нельзя. Если бы вы его убили, это не сделало бы вас бандитом, но вам бы пришлось с этим жить. И где гарантия, что следующую проблему вы бы не решили точно так же? Конкуренты, нечистые на руку менеджеры, слишком навязчивые фанаты, ненавистники… Первый раз убийство — это страшно, а потом… Я рад, что вас это не коснулось. Но, честно говоря, я бы многое дал, чтобы иметь такого преемника, как вы. — Он вздохнул. — Мне не так много осталось. Я здоров и полон сил, но чем дальше, тем больше тех, кто хотел бы занять мое место. Однажды меня застрелит в спину моя же «шестерка». Невольно задумаешься о том, кому передать дела… Сара… Она уже взрослая, и сама о себе позаботится. Но есть и другие люди, жизнь которых зависит от меня. — Он помолчал. — Простите старика. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я, собственно, хочу сказать только, что вы не должны тянуть за собой эту историю. Для вас все закончилось. Ваша сестра в безопасности, репутация вашей семьи не пострадала. С отцом вы помиритесь со временем.

— Вот такой получился разговор, — закончил Гакт свой рассказ. — Странный он все-таки человек.  
— По-моему, вы чем-то похожи. — Кейко улыбнулась. — И я рада, что ты ему ничего не должен. А что Сара?  
— Она скоро уезжает. Сказала, что не хочет оставаться здесь после всего.  
— Я тоже хочу уехать. Хочу навестить детей.

Гакт несколько мгновений не отвечал, обдумывая ее слова.

— Если очень хочешь… Я бы не хотел отпускать тебя одну, но…  
— Прекрати. Ты не можешь пасти меня всю жизнь, братик. А мне полезно вернуться к самостоятельности.

Они помолчали немного. Лежа голова к голове, каждый из них думал о чем-то своем. Кейко думала о том, что хочет повидаться с детьми. Гакт — о том, что за сестру ему все-таки тревожно.

— А что Ю? — спросил вдруг Гакт.  
— А что — Ю? — переспросила Кейко.  
— Ну… Вы с ним теперь?..  
— Мы с ним теперь ничего. — Кейко недовольно поерзала. — Это было один раз, и повторилось бы только, если бы ты нам не помешал.  
— О, ради бога!..  
— Мы с ним больше об этом не говорили. Если честно… мне это не нужно.  
— Еще не хватало, чтобы ты разбила ему сердце…  
— Э, э! А кто грозился ему кое-что под корень оторвать, если он еще раз ко мне подойдет? Ты уж определись.  
— Я против. Но я при этом не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились и между вами были какие-то напряги.  
— А никаких напрягов нет. С чего это ты вообще?  
— Да так… Я просто подумал… Раз тебе так неймется в Европу, то, может, Ю с тобой отправить? Но где гарантия, что он руки распускать не начнет?  
— Ах, вот оно что. Слушай, я спокойно съезжу одна. На самолет ты меня проводишь, с самолета — встретишь… А в Европе ты себе врагов пока не нажил. Чего мне там бояться?  
— Допустим. Так когда ты едешь?  
— Как только куплю билет на самолет. Ты, кстати, мне машину проспорил.  
— Не было такого.  
— Мы спорили. Ты сказал, что готов поставить свою машину на то, что выбранная отцом невеста окажется непривлекательной. Ты проспорил.  
— Это не считается.  
— Считается! Как хочешь, а когда вернусь, чтоб машина была.  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе машину, так и скажи.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты купил мне машину.  
— Уф! Подарю на день рождения.  
— Это нечестно!  
— Зато практично и экономно!  
— Знаешь что! — Кейко толкнула его ногой. — Выметайся отсюда.  
— Не толкайся! Черт! Ну и ноги у тебя! Ладно, ладно! Будет тебе машина! Только не спихивай меня с кровати!

Оба рассмеялись. Гакт улегся поудобнее и обнял сестру. Поцеловал ее в щеку.

— В детстве я всегда прибегал к тебе среди ночи, если мне снился кошмар. И ты всегда меня успокаивала. Теперь моя очередь тебя сторожить.  
— Сторожи, — сонно сказала Кейко. — Только в другой раз спи все-таки у себя.

***  
Несколько дней спустя Гакт провожал обеих дорогих ему женщин: Сара возвращалась на родину, Кейко ехала навестить детей. Разница между рейсами была всего в два или три часа. Сара уезжала первой. С Кейко они простились очень тепло и даже обнялись. Никто не строил иллюзий: Сара вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется в Японию, а поддерживать связь на расстоянии у них едва ли получится. Гакту от этой мысли было немного тоскливо, и он видел, что Сара разделяет его чувства. Они улучили минуту, чтобы попрощаться наедине. Гакт тесно прижал Сару к себе. Она рассмеялась. «Завтра все газеты будут писать, что ты обнимал в аэропорту иностранку». — «Никто тут не обратит на это внимание. Да и плевать». — «Мы не обещали друг другу ничего, правда?» — «Правда». — «Ты мне, правда, очень нравишься». — «Ты мне тоже». — «Но…» — «Но». Он поцеловал ее на прощанье. Ему было жаль отпускать ее, но что он мог поделать…

— Если вы когда-нибудь приедете в Канаду, — на прощанье сказал Сара, — буду рада видеть.

Она еще раз порывисто обняла Гакта и его сестру; попрощалась с отцом.

— Мне тоже пора, — сказала Кейко. — Регистрация уже идет. Пока, братик. — Она чмокнула его в щеку. — И помирись все-таки с отцом. И про машину не забудь.  
— Иди уже, — проворчал Гакт. — А то я разревусь.

Проводив обеих, Гакт и Кородо-сан вместе покинули аэропорт.

— Вас подвезти? — спросил Кородо-сан.  
— Нет, я на своей машине. Спасибо.

Гакт уже хотел откланяться, но Кородо-сан вдруг спросил:

— Гакт-сан, вы говорили, что вы и ваш отец, и сестра все скрыли от матери. Но что вы ей сказали?  
— Отец ей сказал, что девушка неожиданно уехала. Мать звонила мне и спрашивала, правда ли это. Я сказал, что да. Ни к чему ей это все знать. А еще я сказал, что не надо лезть в мою личную жизнь. Не знаю… подействует ли…  
— Не обижайтесь, но ваши семейные истории забавнее любой манги. Держите меня в курсе, пожалуйста.  
— Если меня все-таки женят, вы будете почетным гостем на свадьбе.  
— Заметано.

Они пожали друг другу руки и попрощались. Гакт ехал в город и старался не думать больше ни о чем. Где-то на краю сознания мелькала мысль о скором и, видимо, неизбежном разводе родителей, но он пока не позволял себе сосредотачиваться на ней. Завтра начинается работа над фильмом. Прежняя жизнь вернулась.


End file.
